


I Can't Tell You Why

by FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN



Category: The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Daryl and Feelings, Daryl is a Softie, Divorce, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Secrets, Hurt Rick, Intercrural Sex, Michonne is the glue that holds them together, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN/pseuds/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick has been betrayed by his wife and best friend, and he seeks to assuage his pains by way of alcohol.  He ends up (innocently) going home with the bartender.  The bartender is not who he seems to be, but he and his roommate decide to take Rick in and give him a place to stay.  </p><p>Will explore themes of burgeoning sexuality, self discovery, emotional healing, child abuse, and overcoming hurdles along the way.  Maybe even a character death or two? In other words, I have no clue where this story is going but I'll do my best to make it GOOD!  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Rixonne (Rick, Daryl, and Michonne). It's a bit of a slow burn/build. I have three chapters written so far, here is the first. I hope to update on a weekly basis.

The neon sign over the door read “McRhee’s Pub,” and buzzed faintly in the dim evening light.  Rick stood outside the door, looking up at it, hands on his hips.  He pinched the top of his nose, let out a deep sigh, and opened the door.  He flopped down on the barstool at the far end of the bar, trying to rub the lines out of his forehead.  A moment later he sensed someone standing before him, and looked up into a set of piercing blue eyes.  The man behind the bar was neither short nor tall, his dark hair fell nearly to shoulder length, with a fringe of wisps nearly covering those eyes that Rick was currently staring at.  His broad strong shoulders filled out the denim shirt, the first couple buttons left undone, the third button straining over the stretch of his chest.  Tapering down to a defined waist, and dark blue jeans slung low on his hips.  Rick was transfixed momentarily.  Shaking his head and swallowing hard, “What’ll it be?” came the rough gravelly voice before Rick had a chance to say anything.

 

“Sorry, um… just give me a beer, anything on tap.”  The man reached down to grab a mug.  “Nevermind, make it a few shots of whiskey, and start a tab.”  Rick handed over his credit card.  He looked back at Rick, put the mug down, grabbed a larger one and set it at the tap to fill.  He grabbed a shot glass, set it in front of Rick, and filled it.  Rick tossed it down his throat, grimacing at the sting and burn as the amber liquid made its way down his throat. He slammed the glass down, “Hit me.”  The barkeep filled it, Rick tossed it down, feeling the warmth spread inside him.  “Again…” Rick put the shot glass down, and smiled grimly as it was filled again.  He closed his eyes as he tossed back the last shot, letting the alcohol begin to work its magic, hoping it’s numbing effects would begin very soon.  He gently set down the shot glass, and when he opened his eyes, the bartender was placing a very large mug of beer in front of him.

 

Rick huffed out a laugh, “Thank you…”  The bartender nodded, and moved on down the bar to tend to other customers that had made their way in.  Rick stared at himself in the mirror behind the bar, his own blue eyes glaring back at him.  Unkempt hair, the three days of growth rasping under his hand as he rubbed his own chin.  He turned away, running his hand through his hair, coming to rest at the back of his neck as he dropped his chin nearly to his chest.  It was not a good day for the man.  He nursed his beer slowly, looking up every so often as customers trickled in and out.  It was a Friday night, the place was reasonably busy.  He caught the eye of a couple women from the opposite end of the bar, they smiled at him, and turned to each other and giggled.  He frowned and looked away.  He was in no mood tonight, not after the week he had.  A long swallow from his tall mug of beer, and he nearly finished it.  The bartender took note, and Rick found those eyes in front of him again, behind the dark wisps of hair, boring into his soul.

 

“Uh… whiskey.”  Two shots later, he was ready for a third when the man shook his head no.  

“Cutting me off?  Come on, man….”

“Gimme yer keys, I’ll give ya the shot,” came the gravelly voice.

Rick groaned as he leaned to the side to fish his keys out of his pocket, he tossed them across the bar at the bartender who caught them deftly in one hand and set them on the shelves behind him next to Rick’s credit card.  The shot glass filled, tossed down the gullet and slammed back down upside down.  

 

“Be right back….” Rick grumbled as he went to get up off his barstool.  He side stepped a few steps before catching his balance and righting himself.  He was working on more than just a buzz, he was downright drunk.  He stumbled his way to the bathroom and relieved himself.  He managed to get himself back to his barstool without falling down.  

 

He sat with the heels of his hands pressed to his eyes feeling as if caught in a whirlwind, the earth spinning around and moving out from under him.  A hangover was in his near future, he knew it.  He heard another glass set down before him, pulling his hands away from his eyes he looked down to see a steaming cup of coffee.  He smirked, “thanks.”  The bartender, who was biting his lip, just grunted and nodded, and walked away.

 

Rick turned to look around and was stunned to see that it was only him and two other people seated at the bar.  Looking up at the clock over the the bar, it read 12:37.  He had been there for hours longer than he intended, and the way he nearly lost his balance looking up, he knew he was far drunker than he intended to get.  The remaining customers were soon on their way, leaving behind just Rick and the bartender who stood silently at the other end of the bar, wiping it down with a rag.  Rick watched as the man rolled up his sleeves to just past his elbows, revealing muscular and well defined forearms.  He deftly lifted trays of glasses from the dishwasher beneath the bar, and Rick watched as he loaded back the shelves and glass holders with the various glassware.  He was soon back to wiping down the bar top, and as he made his way back to Rick, he reached down and grabbed a bottle and set it in front of Rick.  Ibuprofen.  

 

“You from ‘round here?” came that gravelly voice again.

 

Rick opened the bottle, took two pills and set it back down.  He swallowed down the pills with some coffee.  “Other side of town.  Well, not no more.”

 

He saw the bartender stopped wiping the bar, Rick looked up at him to see those eyes staring back at him, questioning.

 

“Uh… long story.  Just left my wife.  Found out my best friend of twenty something years and her were having an affair.”

 

The bartender raised an eyebrow, “Sorry man, sucks.”

 

“Oh, it gets better.  She’s pregnant.  Turns out she got knocked up while I was in a coma, work related injury.” He waved it off as if a coma was nothing worse than a cold or flu.  “I mean, who does that?  I was laid up in a goddamn hospital bed, fighting for my life, and they’re off bumping uglies.  Our marriage was far from perfect, but my best friend?  REALLY?”  He slammed his fist down on the bar.  He groaned, pinching the top of his nose.  “I’m sorry, you didn’t need to hear all that.”

“S’okay.”  He went back to wiping down the bartop around Rick.

“I’m Rick, by the way.”

“Daryl.”

“Nice to meet ya.”

“Likewise.”

Rick drank down the last of his coffee and went to relieve himself once more.  He came back to the bar to find his credit card, and receipt waiting to be signed.

“Closing up?”

Daryl nodded, “Quiet night, just filling in for the owner.  Said to close up after the last customer was done.”

Rick signed his receipt, certain to add a nice tip to the amount as well.  He pulled out his phone to call a cab, and hesitated before hitting ‘send.’  “Fuck,” he muttered.  Setting the phone down on the bar, he raked his hands through his hair.  

“You okay?”

“Yeah, no.  I dont’ know…  I just walked out on my soon-to-be ex-wife tonight.  Ain’t got a place to go, didn’t think that far ahead.  What’s the nearest motel?”

“Ain’t gonna have much luck, motorcycle rally is this week.  Most places been booked solid.”

“Fuck, I forgot about that.  Well, that’s fanfuckingtastic.  I’ll just sleep in my car then, can we move it to the far end of the parking lot at least?”

Daryl nodded grabbing Rick’s keys from the shelf and making for the door.  Rick stood to join him, lost his footing and nearly fell on his ass before catching himself on the stool next to him.  He felt a strong arm catch him under his own arm, and he looked up to see Daryl’s squinting glare at him.  “Come on, I’ll walk ya out at least.”  He slung Rick’s arm over his shoulder, and put his arm around Rick’s waist grabbing ahold of his belt in an effort to keep the man upright.  They stumbled to the door, and out to the parking lot.  There at the end of the building was a King’s County Sheriff’s Department police car.

“Yer a cop?” asked Daryl.

“Officer Rick Grimes, at your service.” He tossed in a little salute, and let out a laugh.  “Making a mighty fine impression I’m sure, sorry….”

Daryl scoffed, and frowned at Rick.  “Will be making an even better one if the citizens of this county catch you sleeping in yer cruiser.”

Rick’s face fell, “ain’t got no place else to go.”

“Lemme finish up inside, you can come back to my place.”

“What? No!  I ain’t your problem, don’t want to put you out.”

“S’fine.  Owe you lot a debt of gratitude anyhow, long story for another day.  Sit here.”  He helped Rick to sit down on the top step, and he disappeared inside.  About 10 minutes later the lights flickered off, as did the overhead sign, and Rick sat alone in relative darkness.  Just the glow from the street light off in the distance.  Daryl came out, locked the door behind him, and reached a hand down to Rick.  He helped hoist him up, arm back around his waist again and they walked around behind the building.  Rick stumbled a few times, but Daryl’s strong arms kept him upright.  Daryl leaned him up against the truck, a large diesel that was outfitted with ladders and tool boxes.  Daryl fished the keys out of his pockets, opened the door, and cleared off the passenger seat.  He gestured to Rick to climb inside, it was a step up and Rick held on to Daryl’s shoulder as he climbed in.  Daryl was around the truck within moments, and hopping in. The truck stuttered and growled as it started up, the heavy diesel engine grumbling loudly as they pulled out of the parking lot.  “I’m just a few minutes away,” Daryl mumbled as they took off down the road.  They were out of the busy section of town and into the woods.  Minutes later Daryl was pulling down a long driveway, past a small pond, and the land opened up into large fields.  Ahead of them sat a tired looking old farm house, with a wraparound porch.  There was a motorcycle in the yard, and a large barn out back.

Daryl pulled up and parked by the house.  “You stay in yer seat, don’t need ya takin’ a face plant outta the truck.”  Rick watched as Daryl came around the truck and opened the door for him.  He went to slide out and realized he still had his seatbelt on.  He unbuckled, and Daryl caught him under the arms as he slid out of the truck.  He landed on his feet, chest to chest with Daryl.  They froze for a moment, Rick staring blatantly at Daryl’s face with a subtle smile.  “Your eyes….”

“Yeah, yeah.  Everyone is in love with my ‘cerulean blue orbs,’ heard it before.  Come on, house is this way.”

Rick nearly tripped over his own two feet following Daryl up the steps and into the house, following him into the living room and plopping down on the couch that Daryl gestured towards.  “I gotta roommate, Michonne.  So don’t freak out if someone comes through the door sometime between now and morning.  Bathroom is down that hall, first door on the left.  Kitchen over there, help yourself to whatever.  I’ll take ya back to yer car in the morning.”  He handed Rick a pillow and a blanket.

“Thank you, Daryl.  You are very kind.”

“Ain’t nothing, like I said, owe you cops a debt of gratitude.”  He nodded, and disappeared around the corner and up the stairs.

Rick shook his head and smiled, feeling quite ridiculous to have gone home with a stranger, but thankful he could stretch out on a couch instead of the back seat of the cruiser.  He’d be able to figure out his new living situation in the morning, when he was sober.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Michonne discuss Rick. Rick has a bit of a breakdown, and Daryl helps him to move out of the house. Daryl continues to be a bit of a mystery to Rick, and Rick is most definitely intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... everything I said originally, about this being a weekly update, no clue where it's going, yada yada yada... Well, that was only partly true. I do have 3 chapters written out. Then I was hit with a sudden and random idea of some sexy times. Like straight into a threesome. WHUT?!?! *gulps!* It got a bit warm in here, I may or may not have broken a sweat, I might even have wished I could have gotten in on that action (and this is not stuff I normally write! OMG!) LOL!! So, here I am giving you chapter 2 because this is a Rixonne story and we need our goddess, yes? I had an idea where I wanted things to go, but after that sweltering scene I just wrote up, I'm just.... well, my brain is mush. So. Look forward to a tawdry affair in chapter 5. I may give you chapter 3 tomorrow. Chapter 4 is needed to build up to the sexy times, and maybe I'll have to save my original ideas for a different story, haha!

“I dunno Daryl, he’s a hottie if you ask me. Those curls, that stubble… Mmmmm-MM! What’s not to like?”  
“Stop.”  
“How is he? You get any unh-unh last night?”  
“Geezus, woman. He’s a cop, for starters. And far as I can tell he’s a straight arrow, just left his wife yesterday.”  
“A cop? Oh hell, no.”  
“Relax, he’s cool. ‘sides, he hadn’t no place else to go.”  
“Oh Boo, you brought home a stray puppy. You big softie!”  
Daryl rolled his eyes. Michonne, his good friend and roommate, was standing in the doorway to the kitchen watching Rick sleeping on the couch. Rick was lying on his stomach, one leg hanging off the couch, he was lying with his arms under his head like a pillow, snoring gently. There was even a drool escaping from his slightly parted lips.  
Michonne smiled back at Daryl with that wide grin of hers that could light up any room, “You like him, I know you do!”  
“S’what if I do, he’s got baggage though, I ain’t getting involved in that shit.”  
Michonne hummed in agreement, “Well, it sounds like he could use a friend. And if he’s straight, send him my way. Rebound sex can be H-O-T-T HOT!” Daryl put down the spatula he was using to flip pancakes and gave Michonne a stern look. She just laughed and went to the coffee maker, and poured herself a cup. “Seriously though Daryl, nothing wrong with making new friends. You haven’t been out much since your falling out with Merle.”  
Daryl nodded, “Ain’t in the mood for lectures ‘chonne. I’m trying. Filled in at the bar last night, counts fer something, right?”  
She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and kissed the side of his neck. “I’m proud of you Boo, you’re doing good.” She released him, but stood shoulder to shoulder with him, munching on a piece of bacon while he flipped some more pancakes.  
“Can you take over with these?” he handed her the spatula. She nodded, “Go wake your Prince Charming up.”   
Daryl shook his head, filling up a mug of coffee, he wandered into the living room and crouched down on the floor next to the coffee table. Rick was still asleep, snoring and drooling. Daryl put down the coffee on the table and gently touched Rick’s shoulder. “Officer Grimes?”  
Rick opened one eye, frowned, and then shot bolt upright. Looking around trying to figure out where he was at, then suddenly cringing and groaning clutching his head. “Oh my God….”  
“Hangover?”  
The guttural groan that left Rick’s mouth confirmed it. “Would gladly take a bullet to the head right now…”  
Daryl smirked at that, “Gotta leave here in about a hour to go to a job site. I can drop you by the bar on my way, or Michonne can take you over later this morning.”  
Rick nodded, “Okay.” Memories of the previous night came flooding back to him, he remembered that awkward moment by the truck, “Um… I just want to apologize for last night, if I made you uncomfortable in any way, that was not my intention.”  
“No worries, Officer.”  
“Please, call me Rick. And thank you, for your hospitality. You didn’t have to take me in last night, I… I am truly grateful.”  
“Weren’t nothing.” Daryl stood up, and made his way out of the room. Presumably to go upstairs and get himself dressed and ready for the day.  
Rick sat back on the couch and groaned again, burying the heel of his hands into his eyes. His head throbbing, Rick vowed to sit still as a statue until the headache passed, or he died. Whichever came first. A rattle caught his attention, and he pulled his hands away from his eyes. Before him stood Michonne, smiling wide. Dreadlocks framing her beautiful flawless face. “A little something for the pain?” she asked sweetly.  
“Thank you,” Rick gasped. He poured out a few pills, and washed them down with the coffee.  
“I’m Michone, by the way. If you’re up for breakfast, we have pancakes and bacon in the kitchen. I don’t have to leave for a few hours, so you’re welcome to just chill.”  
“Just might take you up on that offer, thank you. And I’m Rick, no Officer Grimes crap, I ain’t on duty… Thank God.” Rick was grateful, the kindness of strangers had distracted him from the misery of his own life. It was falling apart at the seams. He had been injured in the line of duty, spending several weeks in a medically induced coma so his body could heal. During that time, his wife Lori had apparently had an affair with his then best friend and work partner, Shane. She became pregnant. After Rick regained consciousness, she shared the pregnancy with him and he was truly overjoyed. They had been trying for years for another child. He had accompanied Lori to her most recent maternity doctor’s appointment, and in discussion with the doctor discovered Lori was not as far along as he had thought. In fact, she had gotten pregnant presumably while he was still in a coma. He stewed on it for a week before confronting her. She denied it, of course. But when Rick arrived at work and confronted Shane, his inability to look Rick in the eye confirmed his worst fears. He put in a requisition for a new partner immediately, and his Captain let him take a few days off to get his head straightened out.  
Rick excused himself to the bathroom to wash his face, and spruce himself up as best he could. His head felt ready to burst with every movement he made. He made his way back to the kitchen, and sat at the table rubbing his temples. Michonne busied herself with setting the table for three, and poured him a glass of juice.   
Daryl reentered the kitchen dressed in dark blue jeans, and a black shirt with gold lettering, Dixon Roofing, Inc. “Dixon?” Rick asked, “Name’s familiar….”  
“It’s my business. Dixon name is known well around these parts, but most folks know it cuz of my brother, Merle. He’s in prison.” Daryl frowned, and Rick saw his eyes momentarily darken. Rick was suddenly embarrassed when he made the connection on the name, here he was accepting hospitality from the brother of a man he had an hand in putting in prison for a very long time. He put down his fork, and swallowed hard. His face paled, “I’m sorry, Daryl. I didn’t make the connection… I was the arresting officer in Merle’s case. Uh, this is awkward… I’m sorry, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll get out of your hair and be on my way.” He stood from his seat, and reached for his plate. Daryl reached out a hand, and grabbed Rick by the wrist. He froze in place, his face blanched looking from Daryl to Michonne, and back to Daryl.  
“Sit down, Grimes.” Rick sat back in his seat and Daryl released his wrist. Rick didn’t move, and Daryl continued to eat his breakfast, not making eye contact with anyone. Rick hesitated, but resumed eating as well. When Daryl was done, he sat back in his chair, eyeing Rick with a squinty sidelong glance. “Ain’t sorry Merle is in prison, you did the world a favor arresting his sorry ass. Glad he got put away, wish it had happened sooner. Should be thankin’ ya.”  
“I’m surprised we haven’t met sooner, I’ve arrested Merle on more than one occasion.”  
Daryl nodded, “I never bailed him out, didn’t want no part of that shit. After that last arrest, told him I didn’t want him in my life no more. Between him, and my Dad… Well, I don’t have the time or the desire to delve into that dark tale this morning, but if you check his file you’ll note a house fire more than a decade ago. That was my mom. That was the beginning of the end for Merle, but it was the start of everything for me.  
“If you’ll excuse me, I do have places to be. Grimes, you’re welcome to stay. Tonight too, if that’s okay with you, Michonne?”  
Michonne’s face was grim, but she nodded. “It’s fine with me. I’ll take him back to his car, you go on, do your thing.”  
Daryl excused himself, unable to bring his eyes to meet Rick’s. Rick didn’t move from his seat until he heard Daryl’s truck back out and head down the driveway.   
“Well, that wasn’t awkward at all,” scoffed Rick, running his hands through his hair. Michonne smiled, “He meant what he said, you’re welcome to stay another night. We have a guest room upstairs, might be more comfortable than that couch.”  
Rick cleared his throat, “You sure? I mean... “  
“What’s your story?” Michonne interrupted. “How’d you end up coming home with him?”  
“The short version? Wife had an affair with my work partner and best friend, she’s pregnant, and the baby ain’t mine. I left her yesterday. Drowned my sorrows at the bar, Daryl took my keys. Had no place to go, motels all booked up on account of the motorcycle rally in town. He was kind enough to take pity on me, and offered up the couch.”  
Michonne’s eyebrows shot up, “So he did bring home a stray puppy…”  
Rick laughed, “in a manner of speaking.”  
“Come on, let me show you to your room, Officer.”  
“Pffft, please, call me Rick.”  
Michonne showed Rick to the room upstairs, got him linens for the bed, and then took him to get his car. It was before noon, the pub was not even open yet so there were thankfully few eyes catching his hungover ass retrieving the cruiser from the parking lot. With nowhere else to go, he followed Michonne back to Daryl’s. He brought in the bag of clothes that he managed to throw into a bag during his final fight with Lori. He would have to go back there soon to retrieve the rest of his stuff, and to see his son Carl. He was dreading that moment. Until then, he needed to find a new place to call home.

**************************************

“Daryl, what are we going to do with this guy? What’s the plan?”  
Michonne was on the phone to Daryl, he was on his lunch break. Even though it was Saturday, he still put in nearly a full day’s worth of work. He was slowly earning his reputation of being a quality hard worker, and he did everything he could to repair the Dixon name.  
“M’gonna be home in a few hours. I dunno. Feel bad, guy got dealt a shitty hand.”  
“Agreed. We got the room for him, let him stay until he finds a place. Seems like a decent guy, I mean he’s a cop for goodness sake.”  
“Okay, if he’s in it for the long haul, we can discuss rent, sharing expenses and shit.”  
“That’s cool with me.”  
“I’ll discuss it with him when I get back. Later ‘chonne.”  
“Bye, Daryl.”

Michonne was out on the porch swing with her sweet tea, reading a book when Rick made his way out. He was freshly showered, and shaved, looking more himself, and more handsome than ever Michonne noted. He smiled warmly at her, and took a seat on the wicker bench opposite her.

“This place, it’s beautiful!”   
“Daryl bought it a year or so ago, foreclosure sale. Not long after Merle was put away. Said he wanted to create a new life, that he did.”  
Rick smiled, “He said more than once, that he ‘owes us cops a debt of gratitude.’ Any idea what that means?”  
Michonne stared at Rick, lips pressed in a thin line. Whatever the reason behind Daryl’s mysterious statement, she was struggling with whether or not it was her place to share. Truly, it was Daryl’s story, but sparing Rick the horrid details she opted to give him the basic run-down.  
“Daryl is scarred, physically and emotionally. He’s not had an easy life. It’s highly likely that he would be dead right now, if it weren’t for some intervention that came along around the time of that house fire he mentioned. He lost his momma in that fire. And though it took some time to get over the anger, losing Merle, he’s realized that Merle getting put away was a blessing.”

Rick nodded thoughtfully, running his fingers over his chin. He would pull the files on the Dixons next time he was on duty. With Daryl’s odd behavior, and mentioning of gratitude, it had peaked his interest.

“He’ll be home in about an hour, I’m sure he’ll have more to discuss with you then.” Michonne excused herself from the porch, and stepped back inside. Rick sat alone on that porch lost in thought until the unmistakable sound of a diesel engine ripped him from his reverie. Daryl was home. Rick felt a twinge of nervousness, watching Daryl climb out of the truck. He was covered in sawdust, some tar, and remnants from roofing shingles. He had a finger wrapped in gauze and taped up, favoring it slightly as he pulled his lunch box and belongings from the truck.

“You alright?” asked Rick, pointing at Daryl’s hand.  
“Mm, yeah. Just smashed it with a hammer, blood blister under the nail. Drilled a hole in it to let it drain out is all. Less pressure that way, won’t hurt as much. Cauterized it with a hot nail, good to go.”  
Rick’s face scrunched slightly in horror, earning him a smirk from Daryl. “Make do with what you got, right?”  
“That’s right.”  
Rick followed Daryl into the house, standing in the doorway of the kitchen while Daryl emptied his lunchbox and put his things away. Daryl kicked off his boots, and pulled off his work shirt tossing into the laundry bin in the utility room. Beneath it he wore a form fitting white sleeveless undershirt. Rick could make out the edges of a tattoo on one side of his back, and some slight discoloration and scarring on the other. Hard lines and the unmistakable impression of cigarette burns. Michonne was right, Daryl carried the physical marks of his past, scars.  
“This is a lovely place you have here,” he commented. Daryl chewed his lip, nodding. “Thanks, got it for a steal. Needed some fixing, nice to have a place I can call home.” His choice of words struck him as a bit odd. Had Daryl not had a home before? Interesting thought, considering Rick no longer had a home to call his own. “Yeah, it is,” he responded. “Anyway, I just wanted to thank you again for letting me stay. I’ll be outta your hair tomorrow, I’ve imposed enough.” Rick turned to leave and was surprised to hear Daryl call after him, “You’re welcome to stay.”  
Rick turned back, “But you don’t even know me…”  
“Know enough. You’re decent people. Know more than you think, next time yer on duty, pull our file. You’ll see what I mean.”  
“Mm, okay. Well, I gotta head out to my house, what used to be my house, and get some stuff. And things. I’ll be back later.”  
Once again Rick was drawn back by the gravelly voice, “Hang on a sec.”  
Daryl was now standing beside him, “truck bed is empty, probably hold more than that cruiser of yours. Room upstairs is yers as long as you want it, if you’re willing to share some expenses. Food, heat, electricity…”  
“I have a son. I’m sure there will be custody arrangements…”  
Daryl interrupted, “s’okay, don’t mind kids. Lots of open space here to run and play. Its peaceful too, you look like you could use that.”  
“You ain’t a weirdo or nothing, are ya?” asked Rick, with a laugh. There was a long pause.  
“Only when I need to be,” replied Daryl with a small smile as he walked past a now gaping Rick and disappearing upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick returns home to gather his things. Carol is introduced to the story, and Rick learns a little something surprising about Daryl's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quickly turning into my longest chapter fic to date. I just whipped up Chapter 7! I don't have the story mapped out, as I have found in the past (and with this one included) that stories have a way of evolving on their own. So when I mentioned possible sexy times for Chapters 4 or 5, that got pushed off to 6 and 7. BUT, there are good things to come (hehehehehe). We're going to be dealing with more of a Rickyl type situation to start off with, but that will build to full on Rixonne very quickly. Hold onto your hats folks, it's going to be a wild ride! :)

Daryl and Rick rode in silence back to Rick’s home across town.  There was something about Daryl that left Rick wanting to ask lots of questions, which he had no business to ask.  He was very intrigued by this mysterious stranger.  At the same time, his stomach was in knots at the prospect of going back to what had been a happy home until very recently.  While he and Lori had been dealing with marital troubles over the past year or so, nothing had prepared him for the utter devastation of discovering that it wasn’t just an affair that she had, but one with his best friend of over twenty years.  And it wasn’t even just an affair with his best friend, she got pregnant by him too despite the fact that she and Rick had been trying desperately for years to have another child.

Knowing that the child that was growing in Lori’s body was not his own was crushing.  He tried not to think about it.  He tried not to think about the fact that even in best case scenario, he would not have full custody of Carl which meant that he would not see his own son on a daily basis anymore.  He wouldn’t be there to get him ready for school in the morning, to give him his bowl of cereal or cook breakfast.  He wouldn’t be there to see him get off the bus in the afternoon after school.  He wouldn’t be there to help him with his homework after dinner.  He wouldn’t be there to tuck him in at night.  Rick’s breath hitched in his throat and he brought a fist up to his mouth, biting his lip fighting back heavy emotions that seemed to catch him by surprise, and hit him all at once.  His eyes burned with unshed tears, and he turned his head away from Daryl so he wouldn’t see.  How embarrassing to first be brought home by the man in a drunken stupor, and then to collapse into a crying mess next to him in the truck.   He was a police officer, dammit!  He was supposed to be strong, nothing was supposed to phase him.  He wasn’t supposed to get emotional about ridding his life of the toxins, like Lori and Shane.  He closed his eyes, biting harder.  He sniffed hard, taking a deep breath trying to clear his throat, wincing when it really sounded like a tear filled sniff, which it was.

Daryl reached into his pocket, pulling out a handkerchief.  Without looking at Rick, he held it out to him.  Rick was grateful for the gesture, he did a funny hiccup-laugh-sob, and pressed it to his face with both hands.  The generosity making his emotions roil even harder though, his chin trembling quite fiercely.  He felt the truck slow, and make a turn.  He looked up to see Daryl pulling into a parking lot of an abandoned building, not far from his home.  Without looking at Rick, Daryl spoke, “Take a moment, then pull yourself together.  Gonna grab a smoke.”  He grabbed his pack of cigarettes and lighter, and hopped out of the truck shutting the door behind him.  Daryl opened the tailgate, and hopped up on it, lighting a cigarette.  

No longer able to keep the anguish inside, Rick sobbed silent but hard into the handkerchief.  Hiccuping sobs that shook his whole body, mourning the loss of what would or could have been his child.  Mourning the loss of a relationship with not one but two of what were supposed to be some of the most important people in his life.  It wasn’t even just losing them, it was dishonesty and betrayal, and did they even care? Or think of him while he laid up in that hospital bed, not knowing if he was to live or die?

Rick managed to settle himself back down several minutes later, and while he took some deep calming breaths, he wiped his face down with Daryl’s red handkerchief.  A few more deep breaths, and he felt his strength return. Opening the door, he hopped out, leaning his arms against the bed of the truck. The sun was shining down on his face, the warmth of it providing a touch of comfort.  Daryl was almost down to the filter of his cigarette, he took his time finishing it off.  He stubbed it out on the tailgate of the truck, and flicked the filter into the sand.  “Y’alright?” he asked.

“Gotta be.  Right?”

“S’okay man, I mean… you got the shit end of the stick handed to ya, no offense or nothing.”

Rick nodded, “yeah, I did.  Thanks for giving me a minute there…” His voice trailed off, he was mortified, but Daryl was strangely understanding and didn’t appear to be passing judgment outwardly toward him.  

“Just figured you needed a moment, to be strong for your boy.”  Rick nodded at that, he knew he was going to need all the strength he could muster in the coming days and weeks, until the divorce with Lori was final.

“Ready whenever you are,” and Daryl climbed back into the truck.  Rick wiped his face down with the handkerchief one last time, and joined Daryl.  Soon they were pulling into Rick’s driveway.  Daryl turned the truck off, and they both sat there, not speaking.  Rick stared sternly at the front door for a moment before he thrust the door open, and made toward the house.  He knocked on the door, after all it was no longer “his” home.  When there was no answer, he opened it and went inside.

The house was silent, nobody was home.  He found a note on the kitchen table, apparently she had taken Carl to her parent’s home in Atlanta for the weekend, giving him the time and space to gather his things alone.  Furious with her for not having the decency to call or text him that she was taking Carl, he cleared the table in one fell swoop, shoving all the contents across the room crashing into the cabinets and onto the floor.  He stepped back against the refrigerator, pinching the top of his nose trying to pull himself together, again, and slid down to the floor.

“Rick?” came Daryl’s voice from the front door, “You okay in there?”

He groaned, “M’Fine, sorry….”

Daryl had made his way gingerly through back to the kitchen where Rick remained seated on the floor, eyes red-rimmed. He saw the note in Rick’s hand.

“Come on, man.  You wouldn’t want your kid to see ya like this anyway, angry and throwing shit.  Let's get yer stuff and get the hell outta here.  You don’t need this.”  Daryl put his hand down to Rick, who gripped it tight as Daryl pulled him to standing.  

“What can I help ya with?”  Daryl was still holding Rick’s hand firmly, which Rick found to be oddly comforting.  He rather enjoyed the feel of Daryl’s strong calloused hands against his own.  He found himself staring at their hands a moment before realizing Daryl had asked him a question.  

“Wha? Oh, um… clothes, I guess to start.  Upstairs.” He nodded, and awkwardly pointed up toward the ceiling.  Daryl released Rick’s hand, and led the way.  He paused at the bottom of the stairs, eyes glossing over the family photos that adorned the stairway wall.  Rick’s wedding photo, the wedding party with Shane as his best man.  Pregnant Lori, glowing.  Carl’s grade school photos, family photos of the three of them.  The Grimes Family history, effectively flushed down the toilet thanks to Lori and Shane.  

Daryl pulled Rick’s clothes from the closet, while he packed up his things from the bureaus.  Things that held sentimental value and meaning to him, he packed up gently, wrapped in his shirts or socks. A few boxes and bags later, and they were done.  The truck was loaded, and Rick took a walk through his home, one last time.  He left his keys on the table next to Lori’s note, and wrote one of his own.  “Tell Carl I love him, always.  I’ll come get him next Saturday. ~Rick”

 

* * *

 

“You sure about this?  I mean, you only just met me.  I can find a place and be gone within a few days, tops.”  

“Grimes, it’s fine.  Told ya that already.  Besides, the company is good for me.  I may not be good for company, but I’m told it’s good for me.”

Rick smiled softly, shaking his head.  Daryl once again having a strange way with his words. Rick vowed to get to know this interesting man better, there was something familiar about him that he simply couldn’t place.  Before long they were pulling back up the long driveway back to Daryl’s house, Rick’s new “home.”  Michonne greeted them at the door, taking a bag from Rick.

“So, welcome home roomie?” she asked.  Rick smiled and nodded, “For the time being, or until y’all kick me out.”  Michonne set his bag down by the bottom of the stairs.  

“Well, welcome all the same.  We’re glad to have you here.”  She smiled warmly at him before enveloping him in a strong solid hug, and kissing him on the cheek.  Rick flushed slightly, “Oh, we do healing hugs here,” she explained.  

“Trust me, it sounds a bit hippie, but science has proved a good long hug is very freeing, and almost as good as sex.”

“Course, I prefer hugs AND sex…” said Daryl, passing them by carrying armloads of Rick’s things up the stairs.  He turned slightly, and winked at Rick before he disappeared down the long hall at the top of the stairs.  Michonne laughed, “He’s come a long way.  There was a time you couldn’t be within 2 feet of him without him completely freaking out, he’s surprisingly affectionate now.”

“Hmm, never woulda guessed,” Rick watched as Daryl came back down the stairs, mindful of those strong legs, the slim waist, the bulge… He drew in a deep breath hunching up his shoulders, and turning to go back out to the truck to gather the rest of his things.  Thinking warming thoughts of Daryl caught him by surprise, but then again, what about Daryl hadn’t?  

 

* * *

 

Rick was unpacking his things in his room.  It was a good sized bedroom, queen sized bed, and a bureau and closet just the right size for his clothes.  He had a few pictures of Carl on his bureau, along with his deputy-sheriff’s hat laid out on top.  He hung his uniforms on the back of the bedroom door, and tucked his shoes underneath the bed.  He was struggling with getting sheets on his bed when Michonne happened to peak in.  

“Need any help unpacking?”  Her smile was radiant, and Rick found himself smiling back at her.  

“Damn sheets…”  She walked over to the opposite side of the bed, tucking the fitted sheet over the edge of the mattress, straightening out the lumps and wrinkles along the way.  She helped him set the flat sheet, and blanket, tucking them under expertly before spreading the coverlet overtop.  It was tight enough to bounce a quarter off of.  She put fresh pillow cases on the pillow and gave them a fluffing before tossing them against the headboard.

“So, Roomie… plan on staying awhile?” asked Michonne.

“I, uh… don’t have a plan at the moment.  Shit just hit the fan this week, I’m still… processing?”  His voice cracked on the last word, and he attempted to hide his wet eyes behind a smile.  Michonne gave him a sympathetic look, “It’s okay, Rick.  Give it some time, you don’t have to figure out anything right this second.”

Rick frowned and nodded, fiddling with his fingers trying to keep his emotions under control.  He was suddenly missing Carl something fierce, a much more powerful feeling than he ever expected.

“I’ll be downstairs if you need anything, just holler.”  She ran her hand down the length of his arm, and gave his hand a firm squeeze before leaving his room.  Rick sat down on the edge of the bed, with his elbows on his knees, head hung.  Even despite the company, he never felt more alone in his life.  Both his parents had passed away several years ago, he was an only child.  He had no aunts or uncles to speak of, his only remaining family being Carl.  Shane, Lori, and Carl had been his life, and in one fell swoop two thirds of his family ceased to be “family” anymore.  He was dreading going to work the next day, he and Shane were both on duty but thankfully Rick had been reassigned and would be meeting his new partner.

 

* * *

 

The three were seated at the table getting ready to dig into a fabulous dinner of barbecue chicken, baked beans, steamed corn on the cob, and green beans.  Rick was still feeling a bit glum, which did not escape the notice of both Daryl and Michonne.  “Hey, how would you two feel about having a few people over on Friday night, like next week?  Beer, pizza, half a dozen people at most?  Adult conversation….” Her words went completely unnoticed by Rick, he was chewing his food and staring blindly out the window.  Daryl leaned over directly into his line of sight, “Hey, man.  Michonne was talking?”

“Shit, I’m sorry.”  He was genuine, he put down his fork and wiped his mouth with his napkin.  Giving her his direct and undivided attention, he forced a smile, “What’s up?”

“Just suggested maybe we have a small gathering here next Friday night.  You can meet some of our friends, the regulars that you might see kicking around here from time to time.  You up for a little distraction?”

“Yeah, sure,” he nodded.  “That’d be nice.”

“Okay, we’ll make it happen.  Just bring yourself, relax, we’ll make sure you have a good time.”

He smiled back at Michonne, “I’m sorry guys, I’m not the best company tonight.  If you’ll excuse me, I need to get some air.”  He cleared his plate, setting it in the kitchen sink and was out the door.  He didn’t stop walking until he was in the middle of the field.  He paced back and forth, in circles, every which way.  Hands on his hips, and at moments his head thrown back looking to the sky, to God, to some higher power for understanding as to why his life was completely falling apart.  And how would he ever be able to pick up the pieces?  Would the hurt and the loss and the anger and the frustration ever go away?  It was twilight, when he found himself collapsed on his knees, he hadn’t moved from that spot for the better part of an hour.  Daryl appeared beside him, hand on his shoulder making him jump nearly out of his skin with surprise.    
“Hey, hey… it’s just me.  Just checking on ya.  Come on back to the house, don’t need to go in but beats being out here.  Alone.”  Moving around to standing in front of him, Daryl extended his hand to Rick.  He took a moment, rubbing his hands down his face before taking Daryl’s hand and allowing him to hoist him up.  Daryl kept his hand on the small of Rick’s back gently directing him back to the house.  Up the porch stairs and pausing at the door, he decided to go in.  Maybe Daryl was right, even the company of relative strangers was better than wasting away out in the field all alone.

 

* * *

 

Rick grabbed his cup of coffee from the cup holder, and his sheriff’s hat, and mentally prepared himself for entering the police department.  As he rounded the corner to get to his desk, he nearly plowed right into Shane, the last person he had wanted to see.  Shane gave him a hang-dog expression, and dropped his eyes to the floor.  “Morning…” was all he was able to utter.  Rick scoffed, “YOU don’t get to talk to me anymore,” shaking his head he walked away.  Seeing Shane so early in the start of his shift made his blood boil, and with renewed vigor he strode confidently up to the front desk.  Carol Peletier was on duty, she worked dispatch, served the front desk in an administrative capacity, taught self-defense classes to women, and was a firearms safety instructor.  She was a wealth of information, and the go-to reference woman for just about any question you could think of.  

“Good Morning, Carol!  This is probably an issue for HR, but I need to change my address.  You got a form or something I can fill out?”  His mock cheer amused her, she gave him a squinty side-eye as she wheeled her chair back to the filing cabinet behind her.  Rifling through the folders, she found the necessary document, and handed it to him.  “I didn’t know you were moving, where did you, Lori, and Carl skip off to now?”

“Not Lori and Carl, just me. Lori… To make a long story short, she’s with Shane now.  They had an affair, the baby… it ain’t mine. I moved out over the weekend.”

Carol’s face fell, “Oh sweetie!”  She came around the desk and wrapped her arms around him holding him tight, she pulled back holding his face in both her hands looking long and hard into his eyes.  Her eyes were wet with sadness for him, and he found himself pinching the top of his nose trying to hold himself together.  He sniffled, and then rubbed the backside of his hands over his eyes trying to push the tears away.  Carol resumed her position behind the desk, and motioned for him to sit down.  “Rick… I’m so sorry. I know how long you had tried for another baby...  I… don’t even know what to say….”  
“It’s okay Carol, really.  I don’t even know what to say either…”  She reached out and rubbed the top of his hand, giving him a sympathetic smile.  “Okay, let’s get this form filled out for you then.  What’s the new address?”

He rattled off Daryl’s address, to which she paused midway through writing down the street.  “Wait, are you sure that’s the right address?”

“Uh, lemme double check…” he pulled a Dixon Roofing, Inc business card out of his pocket, handing it to Carol he said, “That’s where I’m staying now.  It’s just temporary, I think. I don’t know yet.  That’s another long story.” Noting the confusion on Carol’s face, “What is it, Carol?”

“Oh, nothing!  Just surprised, that’s all.  Do you remember Daryl?”

“Just met him Friday night, at the bar down that way.  You know him?”

“Well, yeah.  You saved him, years ago.  I grew up with him.  He was my foster brother…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What to expect up next? Carol and Rick continue their conversation, and it is revealed that Rick knew Daryl in the past. Subtle Rickly flirtation, and Michonne works a little Richonne magic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol shares a bit of Daryl's past with Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I took the extra time to review and edit it, without the presence of several small children to distract me. So hopefully the format is easier to follow. I don't presently use a beta, but am open to it if someone has some beta-ing skills. :)
> 
> And yes, I did borrow some of the dialogue from the show. I own nothing, except my creativity.

“Come with me, I’ll pull his file.  I’m shocked that you don’t remember this…” Carol’s voice had a hint of sarcasm and disappointment.  The Dixons were well known in town, and not for pleasant reasons.  Merle was a known drug offender.  If he wasn’t high, he was out getting drunk with his buddies, getting into fights, burglarizing homes… He was as rough and gruff as they come, and he often tried to drag Daryl down with him.  Merle and Daryl’s dad was known to be a vile abusive drunk.  The cops were regularly called out to the Dixon home for domestic violence, drugs, among other things. 

One of Rick’s first cases when he joined the police force was to assist in an arson investigation.  It was a well known case and the talk of the town at the time.  The Dixon home had burned to the ground, taking the life of Daryl and Merle’s own mother with it.  Rick had met a young teenage Daryl, had asked him a few questions, to which he received very little by way of answers.  The shy boy with the flop of hair hiding his eyes and a mean shiner, was nervous and twitchy.  Not wanting to make things worse considering he lost his mother and his home in one day, Rick didn’t press.  He had arranged for Child Protective Services to do a follow-up visit after the Dixon’s found a new place to stay.  It was that visit that produced the evidence that Daryl was being abused.  The social worker had been accompanied by two deputies at the time given the Dixon history of violence, and they and arrested Mr. Dixon on the spot.  Daryl had new and old bruises, broken bones some of which were freshly broken or in various stages of healing, and scarring from cigars and cigarettes being put out on his flesh.  Slashes on his back from either a whip or a belt, also in various states of healing.

Had Rick not made the call to have CPS follow-up, his abuse may have continued for years.  Daryl remembered Rick.  He recognized him at the bar, but he had chosen not to say anything as it had been well over a decade since he had last seen Rick.  He knew that Rick had arrested Merle on more than one occasion, he had followed Merle’s criminal career, and had visited him regularly until recently.  Whenever Merle got out of jail, he’d often hook up with Daryl under the guise of visiting his blood, his family.  But when Daryl was a little older it was always a recruiting affair to try and get Daryl to sell or keep the drug business going and the cash flowing.  Daryl was smarter than Merle, and knew what he was up to.  It was Merle’s last arrest that Daryl had opted to cut ties from Merle permanently.  It was not a healthy relationship, and Daryl could see that Merle was never going to “grow up” and be a responsible and respectable human being.  To make matters worse, Merle had stolen from him, pawned the items, and used the cash for drugs.  It was the final straw. 

Carol handed Rick several files, which included Daryl’s, Merle’s and their Dad’s.  When Rick opened Daryl’s file, he immediately recognized Daryl from the photos of his abuse, and the burnt remains of what had been his childhood home. 

“Oh, my… “ he leaned back in the chair, hand over his mouth, holding the file up in his other.  Daryl had no criminal record, not even a parking ticket.  He had been an upstanding citizen, and from he could tell, had done alright for himself despite his history. He had graduated high school, and gone on to a vocational technical school afterward to learn his current trade and construction.  Merle, on the other hand, was Daryl’s complete opposite. He had dropped out of school in tenth grade, and barely held down a job for more than a month before he was fired.  He was in and out of jail repeatedly, never able to drop his wild ways.  It was no surprise to him then that he had not made the connection with Daryl and the Dixon name, Daryl was nothing like him.

He perused their father’s file and found that the man was now deceased.  He had been in jail for beating up a prostitute, and died in prison having been shivved during a fight.  Mr. Dixon had been abusive to his wife, both his boys, and just about anyone else that had the misfortune of crossing his path.

“I just never made the connection, my gosh…” Rick shook his head, handing the files back to Carol. 

“What was their dad like?  You met him, I take it?”

Carol nodded, “He was vile, racist, nasty.  He was awful.  Growing up we had a police officer that lived next door, I can’t tell you how many times he had to come over and remove Mr. Dixon from the property.  When he finally went to jail, we threw a party.  I remember the first night Daryl came to live with us.  I was home from college for the weekend, and in comes this scrawny boy in dire need of a shower, and a haircut.  He had a backpack which contained ALL his possessions, and he was clutching a crossbow to his chest.  He sat on the corner of the couch and didn’t move for HOURS.”

Rick was leaning forward, elbows on his knees listening to Carol continue on about how at first only she was able to get through to Daryl.  She had actually stayed home for a week before going back just because she was the only one he would talk to.  With her help, he agreed to go back to school, to let her parents buy him some clothes that fit him properly, and to attend some therapy sessions to help him cope with all the changes in his life.  They had become fast friends, and remained so.  Now as adults, they were both busy with their jobs and their lives, but she still visited with him regularly, and he went to all her family functions because her family was his family too.

“So Rick, tell me… how did you meet Daryl? the second time around?”

Rick sighed, shaking his head, “I’m so embarrassed.  I went to McRhee’s after shift, had a few too many.  Daryl was filling in that night, and rather than let me sleep it off in my car, he took me home with him.”

“That sounds like him, he’s a good man like that.”

“He’s even said I can stay indefinitely, or until I figure out things with Lori.”

“He can be gruff, he’s got a rough exterior, but deep inside he’s got a good heart.”

Rick nodded thoughtfully, who would take in a complete stranger these days and offer them a home?  It took someone special, maybe even a little crazy, to be able to do that.  It gave him some peace knowing that Carol could vouch for him, not that he ever had a reason to suspect Daryl was anything other than a decent man.

“So, what can you tell me about his roommate, Michonne?  Are they together?”

Carol smiled and pursed her lips, “Together?  Um… not in the relationship sense, no.  It’s um... “ She couldn’t stop the blush in her cheeks, “I’m trying to figure out how to explain this without being ‘crude.’  They’re not boyfriend/girlfriend, but they are GOOD friends, if you know what I mean?”

Rick frowned, “You mean, like best friends or something?”

Carol hung her head, fiddling with the hem on her shirt, “Not quite.  Let’s just say neither of them is in a committed relationship right now, but like grown adults, they have needs and they see to each other’s needs when necessary.  Like scratching a ‘special’ itch….”  She raised her eyebrows while looking at Rick uncomfortably, hoping that he would catch her drift.

“Oh…” he didn’t quite understand.  He lived a sheltered lifestyle with Lori, so to speak.  She was the only person he had ever been with, sexually.  He was curious about a lot of things, but never had the opportunity to explore much beyond vanilla sex, as she was quite traditional and not up for trying new things.

“Oh.  Oooooooh! You mean like ‘friends with benefits?’ Like that?”

Carol grinned, touching a finger to her nose, and pointing the other at Rick. Now Rick blushed, he huffed out a laugh.  This had put an interesting spin on things. 

“Daryl’s bisexual too, he’s not real open about it, but he doesn’t keep it a secret either if asked.  He’s just quiet, this being the south and all....”

Rick’s face lit up, he tried to hide the grin that was working it’s way across his face.  He had sensed something different with Daryl, and this certainly explained some of the comments and looks he had gotten from Daryl recently.

The rest of the day went by smoothly.  Shane avoided Rick, which he was thankful for.  He was busy with a mountain of paperwork to complete on various cases and it was a quiet day with few calls to investigate.  The rest of the week passed relatively the same way for him at work.  Daryl, Rick, and Michonne shared meals together at home, watched TV together or could be found outside on the porch after dinner enjoying the cool night air.  Sometimes in raucous good natured conversation, and other times in quiet.

Rick had been pleased with the company of Michonne and Daryl during his first week, it was a welcomed distraction from the looming divorce with Lori.  He had not spoken to her all week, instead shared a few terse emails that he was pursuing divorce and seeking joint custody of Carl.  There were a couple rough nights though, especially when Lori claimed that she was taking Carl away to Atlanta, yet again.  Daryl seemed to pick up on Rick’s sullen moods,  handing him a bottle of beer, or just sitting nearby.  Comfortable companionable silence, and knowing Daryl was there had a calming effect on Rick.  Daryl didn’t talk much, but Rick didn’t need him to anyway.  Daryl would clap him on the back as he passed by, or give his shoulder a squeeze in support.  Michonne and her “healing hugs” were a pleasant and welcomed touch.  She made a point of hugging them both whenever they left the house, and whenever they returned.  It was those days he heard from Lori that Michonne’s hugs lasted longer, and he melted a little more into her embrace.  Closing his eyes and breathing deep breaths along with her.  She’d pull away and he’d still be standing there with his eyes closed a moment longer, and then he’d walk away, disappearing out into the field or the barn or up to his room.

The following Friday finally arrived after another smooth work week, but it felt a bit awkward to Rick partly because he was meeting new people, and he missed Carl and couldn’t wait to see him the following morning.  Lori had confirmed it, and he was prepared to make the trip to Atlanta if it came down to it. 

Rick had no problem meeting new people, but given his current situation he was better suited to wallowing than forcing smiles and conversation.  Regardless he chose to put on a brave face, and at least help out where he could.

“Dare-bear?” called Michonne, she was wandering through the house with her cell phone stuck to her ear.  Rick’s breath caught in his throat when he saw her.  She had her dreadlocks pulled back and into an updo with a red head scarf, and she wore a matching maxi dress that seemed to hug every one of her smooth curves in all the right places and flowed behind her as she walked, like angelic robes.  Her skin was flawless, and the smile she flashed Rick left him looking very much like a deer blinded by headlights.  She caught the look, did a little twirl in front of him, looking back over her shoulder at him as she exited the room.  Michonne was beautiful.  There was no denying it, he even caught Daryl eyeing her a time or two.  She was strong, her body well toned, and a smile graced her voluptuous lips more often than not.  Her positive nature suited her very well, and Rick learned that she was a yoga instructor as well as a life coach.  She was the perfect roommate match for a grumpy soon-to-be-divorcee, and a reclusive survivor of child abuse.

“Daryl?” He could hear her voice calling out upstairs, and then back down she came. 

“Did you see him?  His truck is in the yard….” 

Rick’s eyes followed her as she wandered out on to the porch, just as Daryl was making his way up the porch steps.  

“Mmm-MM, woman what you do to me!” he heard Daryl say.  He watched as Daryl set down his gear, took Michonne by the hand, and twirled her around. 

“Hot damn, woman.  That dress suits you just fine!  You be careful now or I’ll be needing ya to scratch an itch later.”

Rick’s hand flew to his mouth when he realized what Daryl had just said. 

“Oh, Boo!  Keep your pants on, we got people coming over.  Just Glenn and Maggie though, Carol just called and said she got stuck at work.”

“Aw, damn.  Ain’t seen her in ages.  Better luck next time.  Hey, have you given Rick his hug today?  Careful he don’t give ya a poke if you hold on too long!”

“Daryl Dixon, you dirty perv!”

“Hey now, I apologize, can’t help it that all my blood is rushing to the wrong brain.”

“No excuse, Dixon!”  She smiled at him, and he pulled her into a hug, hands lingering on her hips as she walked back inside.  Rick looked up sheepishly at her, he had heard the entire conversation, and now she knew that he did too. 

“Um… anything I can do to help set up?  Or anything?” he asked, feeling every bit as awkward as a young child who has just walked in on his parents having sex.

“Grimes.” She grinned even harder, if that were possible.  She stood nearly chest to chest with him, she ran a finger down his stubbled jaw line and under his chin.  She cocked her hip to the side, placed her other hand on it. 

“Your face is losing the war.  Get yourself upstairs, showered, and change into that delicious white button down you wore the other day, and some good jeans.” 

She winked at him, and walked around him back to whatever task she presently had at hand.  Daryl was standing in the doorway, smirk on his face eyeing Rick. 

“Best do as you’re told. ‘Chonne don’t fuck around.” 

He walked by Rick, paused at the bottom of the stairs, and shot over his shoulder,

“Unless you want her to.” 

Once again, Rick was left gobsmacked by Daryl Dixon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter takes a big turn, be prepared for a slap to the feels. (Sorry, not sorry!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets an unexpected phone call, and is reunited with a family member.

The house phone, which they never used, was practically ringing off the wall. 

“Want me to get that?” asked Rick.

 Daryl shook his head as he loaded the cooler with ice and beer,

“Nah, usually just telemarketers.  All our important people are here or otherwise accounted for anyhow.”

The phone stopped, but seconds later it started ringing again.  Daryl just shook his head and walked away bringing the cooler outside.  They were set up for pizza and beer out on the deck, and Maggie and Glenn were due to show up very soon.  When the wall phone stopped ringing, Daryl’s cell began buzzing on the table.  He looked at the caller ID and groaned, pushing the phone aside ignoring it, letting it go to voicemail.   Moments later, it started buzzing again.  “Good God, take a fucking hint, will ya?” he growled at the phone. 

“Who is it?” asked Rick.

“Fucking County Jail.  Merle, my asshole brother, tries to call me from time to time.  Fucker can’t seem to take the hint that I’m done with his sorry ass.”

Rick looked down at the number buzzing on the phone, while the ID did identify it as the local county jail, he knew from the number it was not the line used by inmates calling family. 

“Daryl, you should answer that.  It’s the administrative offices at the jail, they don’t call unless it's important.”

“Well, whatever they have to say, they can tell my voicemail.”

He took a long swig of his beer and went outside and flopped down on the porch swing.  Daryl’s phone stopped buzzing.  And of course, it started again.  Rick couldn’t take it anymore, something about the number on the screen was bothering him.  Add in the fact that it was after usual “office hours”, on a Friday evening, something wasn’t right. 

“Daryl, I’m gonna answer your phone!” he hollered out the door.

“Whatever floats your boat, Grimes.  I ain’t talking to the asshole!”

Rick sighed, stood in the doorway, and tapped the screen to connect the call.  “Hello?”

“Is this Daryl Dixon?”

“It is not, I’m a friend... I’m Officer Rick Grimes with the Kings County Sheriff’s Department, is there something I can help you with?”

“Oh, Officer Grimes, we’re trying to get ahold of Daryl Dixon.  There was an altercation here at the prison today, Mr. Dixon’s brother Merle was severely injured.  He’s currently at the county hospital, but is refusing treatment until he sees his brother.  Now normally we wouldn’t put forth this extra effort to find Mr. Dixon, but the nature of Merle’s injuries suggests that there’s a good chance he won’t survive surgery, if he even allows it.”

Rick was standing in the doorway with his eyes on Daryl, who was avoiding looking at him.  Daryl just sat there shaking his head and nursing his beer, his eyes practically aflame with rage.  Merle always brought out his temper. 

“I will let Daryl know, and get him down to the hospital.” 

Daryl heard, his eyes shot to Rick’s face which was noticeably paler than just moments before.  Daryl was on his feet and walking up to Rick with his brow furrowed and lips pressed into a thin grim line.

“Who’s in the hospital?”

Rick held up a hand to Daryl, effectively shushing him so he could get the remaining details from caller. 

“Thank you for notifying us, we’ll get right on it.” 

Daryl grabbed the phone from Rick’s hand, disconnecting the call.

“Who’s at the hospital?” he asked again.

“That was the county jail, Daryl.  There was a fight, Merle got beaten and shivved.  There’s extensive internal injuries, and he’s refusing treatment until he sees you.  Come on, get your shoes on, I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

Rick watched as Daryl’s face flushed and his eyes became wet with angry tears, he sniffed loudly and ran his thumb under his nose.  Shaking his head,

“No.  Ain’t going.” 

Michonne was behind Daryl, having heard their conversation. 

“Boo, let Rick drive you.  Or I will,” she said quietly.

“No!” His face turned up in anguish, “after what he did to me?  After everything he’s done?  I cut him out. Fuck no!!”

“Daryl, I get it, I do.  But it’s bad.  Without medical intervention, he’s not going to make it.  And even with surgery, they’re not sure he’s going to survive.  That’s all they told me.  Please, let me drive you to the hospital.  You’re his brother, you’re all he has left.”

Michonne was pressed to Daryl’s back now, her hands rubbing the sides of his arms, her chin resting on his shoulder. 

“Want me to come with you?”

He shook her off and started pacing the porch,

“No.  I… FUCK!!”

 He threw his beer bottle as hard as he could, an angry tear spilled from his eye. 

“God dammit, fine.  Rick, let’s go.” 

Rick had his cruiser, and took the liberty of using lights and sirens to get Daryl to the hospital in record time.  He practically had to shove Daryl through the doors to the ER, once inside Rick strode to the information desk. 

“Merle Dixon?” he asked. 

The secretary pointed the way, and Rick grabbed Daryl by the arm and dragged him along.  Down in the back corner of the small local ER, behind the curtain, lay Merle.  There were multiple wires and an IV coming off of him, and his body was riddled in bloody gauze bandages.  Dark purple bruises prominent on his face, one eye nearly swollen shut and the other so bloodshot you could barely see the white of the eye.

“Well, what in the fuck is this?  Takes me getting the beatin’ of my life in order for you to come see your brother?” grumbled Merle, weakly. 

Rick was behind Daryl, and pushed him forward.

“And who the fuck is that?” 

Merle squinted and groaned from the pain,

“Ah, it’s Officer Friendly!  How sweet of you to come down to check on me.  Now make like a tree and get the fuck outta here.  Only visitor I want is my baby brother.”

“Rick ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

“Oh, is that so?  You finally possess a pair of balls now do you, baby brother?  Bit of a knife to the back to be hanging with the likes of him, he’s the one that put me away.”

“He didn’t put you away, you did that yourself, you piece of shit.”

“Ho-ho, such angry words!  Whatever!  Anyway, I been told I ain’t long for this world.  Severe internal damage, likely to go into multiple organ failure if I don’t let them slice me up.  Who do they think I am, a fucking pussy or something?  They don’t know shit.  I’ll go out fighting, fuck them.”

“What the fuck you want, Merle?  You refusing treatment on account of me, that’s bullshit.  When I said I was done with you, I meant it.  I’m done.  And Rick?  He’s the reason I have a good life now.  He’s the one that saved me from Dad.  You?  Couldn’t be bothered, so you go burn in hell right along with Dad.  Fuck the lot of you!”

Merle scoffed and smiled at Daryl weakly.  This heated conversation was sapping him of what little energy he had, quickly.

“I ain’t nothing like Dad.”

“No?  You knew who he was.  You knew what he was.  Yet you left me with him, time and again.  I was beaten, I was starved…  Dad would go off on a bender for days, and I was left home alone.  No heat, no food, no water.”

Merle winced, and turned his head away.

“And you?  You’d come home, drag me out with your janky druggie friends.  You’d get me drunk or high, and leave me.  As if that were any better?” 

Merle was in and out of juvie on a fairly regular basis, upgrading to the county jail when he became an adult.  Public drunkenness, drug possession, bar fights, various assaults, burglary, more often than not Merle was locked away and missed out on a lot of Daryl’s growing up.  On the rare occasion that Merle was around, he would drag Daryl out with him.  Daryl didn’t particularly enjoy getting high, but especially given the few times it happened, Merle ended up leaving him behind and Daryl had to find his own way home.  Waking up alone and scared became the norm for Daryl.  When he did arrive home, Mr. Dixon would often punish Daryl in any way he saw fit.  And for no reason at all.  Beatings with hands and fists, a belt, or he would have various things thrown at him.  And that was just the physical abuse.  The verbal abuse Daryl was able to tune out, but it often involved Mr. Dixon telling Daryl what a useless piece of garbage he was, how his momma spread her legs for any man, how Daryl probably wasn’t even his, that he was teaching him how to be a real man.

“Got you outta that house, didn’t I? Away from him,” spat Merle, his eyes shooting daggers at Daryl.

“Oh sure, and then you’d drop me back home so you could go bang some chick, and I’d catch a beatin’ for having been out with ya.”

“You got outta there for good eventually. Ancient history,” grumbled Merle with a mocking smile.

“Yeah, only it ain’t.  You lied to me.  You used me.  You stole from me.  And when I cut you out of my life completely, you still think like I fucking owe you or something.  I DON’T OWE YOU SHIT!”

Daryl spat as the angry words left his mouth, Rick was holding Daryl back by his arms.

“Shhhh, we’re in a hospital,” he reminded Daryl. 

Daryl shrugged him off, giving him a dirty look. Turning back to Merle, Daryl got right up close to the bed, pointing fiercely in Merle’s face.  Very calmly, he spoke. 

“I don’t owe you shit.  I’m done.  Goodbye,” he spun on his heel to leave but Rick stopped him with a hand to his arm.  Rick had been watching the various monitors around Merle, he was watching as numbers dropped steadily.  Merle’s oxygen levels were dropping, his heart rate was increasing, his blood pressure was dropping.  The IV in his arm was saline only, no pain medicine that Rick could see. Merle had to have been in a significant amount of pain,

“I signed a DNR, baby brother.” 

“That’s ‘do not resuscitate’ order,” Rick still had Daryl by the arm.  He watched as Daryl just slumped, his head hung.  He didn’t move. 

“I told ‘em…  Told ‘em just give me enough to last until my baby bro got here.”

Daryl didn’t move, Rick didn’t let go of his arm.

“I know I’m an asshole.  I know it.  Ain’t gonna beg you, bro.  I don’t deserve forgiveness.  But….”

Merle’s breath was coming in gasps now, and his eye lids were starting to droop.  He was fighting, and losing consciousness. Rick looked to Daryl, who was staring at the floor anguished scowl on his face.  He looked up at Rick, who just gave him a sympathetic smile.  Daryl shook his head, and Rick pressed his arm to turn him around.  Keeping a hand on the small of Daryl’s back, he gave him a gently push toward Merle. 

“He doesn’t have much time,” he whispered in Daryl’s ear.

Daryl closed his eyes, tipping his head down and took a couple deep breaths.  He pulled a chair over to the side of Merle’s bed, and dropped down into it.  Rick stood behind him, hand on his shoulder both to keep him there, but also to offer his gently support.

“I’m sorry… Darylina,” Merle let out a laughing sob, and then groaned.  “Don’t know why… I did the things I did.  But I’m sorry.”  He reached his hand out over the edge of the bed toward Daryl,

“Don’t know what to say. I’m a damn mystery to me.”

Daryl was seated with his elbows on his knees, fingering the sparse hair on his chin, but he looked up at Merle. 

“All those times you came back, when you got outta jail… I always hoped you’d be different.  Like how you were before Momma died.  Every time.  That’s all I had ever wanted.  I just wanted my brother back.” 

Daryl sniffed, running his thumb under his nose.  Merle turned away, and swallowed hard.  He took a deep breath and turned back to Daryl, holding up his hand to him.  Daryl frowned, he wasn’t going to hold Merle’s hand. 

“Just humor me, asshole.  A’right?”

Daryl scoffed, but took Merle’s hand anyway.  Merle squeezed it firm, even in his weakened state he was deceptively strong,

“Now grab your pal Rick’s hand.” 

Daryl frowned again, but looked up at Rick behind him.  Rick shrugged, but moved to stand beside Daryl and held his hand. Merle turned to Rick,

“I know, this is some dumb kumbaya shit, but… I ain’t got nothing better to offer ya.” 

He gasped and stifled a groan,

“Officer Friendly, care to answer a dying man’s last wish?” 

Rick cocked his head to the side, questioning, but nodded his assent to Merle. 

“Now my baby brother, he always was the sweet one, a good boy… You saved him, all those years ago.  I know it was you that got him taken away from… Dad.” 

Merle’s breathing had picked up the pace, gasping harder, he was struggling to get these last words out. 

“I got to thank you for that.  You got to play the hand you’re dealt, and Darylina there… he got a good one now.  He’s all I got left.  He’s the last of us. Can you…”

Merle groaned again, his eyes starting to roll back into his head,

“Ugh… can you… check in on him from time to time…. Be the… be the big brother to him that I never was?  Tall order, I know.  But…” 

Rick’s throat felt thick with new emotion, but he nodded his head, struck to the core and moved by Merle’s words. 

“You always had his back, better ‘en I ever did… and all you did was make a phone call… and saved him from that bastard.”

Rick squeezed Daryl’s hand, letting him know he heard Merle’s words and he’d do his best.  Daryl squeezed back, and released Rick’s hand, placing his hand over top of Merle’s.  With both hands clasped on his big brother’s meaty hand, he looked up at Merle,

“You’ll always be the toughest asshole I ever met, always though that, even when I hated ya.”

Merle leaned back into his pillows and closed his eyes, but smiled for Daryl.  “S’alright to go now, lil’ bro.  I done said my peace.  Last time my sorry ass’ll be botherin’ you.  Go on.”  Daryl paused before releasing Merle’s hand and standing up.  He turned to Rick and shrugged,

“What am I supposed to do?”

A nurse came in from behind the curtain before Rick could respond,

“I’m going to administer some pain meds, keep him comfortable.  Y’all can stay if you want, or have a seat in the waiting room, wherever you’re most comfortable.  Won’t be much longer now.”

Merle let out a loud guttural groan and his entire body began thrashing, Daryl jumped back bumping into Rick who caught him under the arms. 

“He’s crashing!” yelled the nurse behind the curtain, and she ushered Rick and Daryl out. 

“Stay here.” 

Daryl was breathing heavily, trying to look in back at Merle.  Rick held him back,

“Let them do their thing.” 

The alarms on various monitors were going off, and there was a rush of doctors and nurses in and out of the room.  Soon, it all went quiet.  Medical personnel trickled out of the room, and the nurse came out to get Rick and Daryl.  She took Daryl’s hand, to lead him in,

“He’s still with us, but he’s on his way out.  We’ve given him meds for pain, and doing our best to keep him comfortable.  He’s unconscious, but if you want to talk to him, he’ll probably hear you.  There’s not much time left at all.” 

Daryl took his seat back by Merle’s side, he was now covered in a sheet and blanket up to his chest, hiding most of the bodily bruising and bloody bandages they saw earlier. 

“Do you want me to leave you alone?” asked Rick.  Daryl was leaning forward on his knees with his hands clasped under his chin, he shook his head. 

“What me to call anybody?”  Daryl shook his head again, dipping his chin to his chest and resting his forehead on his clasped hands.  He took a shuddering breath.  Rick pulled over a chair next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.  Daryl placed his over Rick’s. 

“I just wanted my brother back.  I knew what a simple minded piece of shit he was, but it always came back to that.  I just wanted my brother back...,” Daryl’s voice cracked. 

“I got your back now.  I’m not tougher than nails like Merle here, but I’ll keep my promise to him.” 

There was a hitching breath from Merle’s chest, and then nothing.  Rick looked up as the lines on the monitor all started to go flat.  The nurse came in, eyeing the monitors for a moment, and listening to Merle’s chest with a stethoscope.  A doctor followed, and did the same.

“I’m calling it,” he said to the nurse.  The doctor walked around and squatted down in front of Daryl. 

“Mr. Dixon, Merle is gone.  I am so very sorry for the loss of your brother.  We’re not in a rush to move him at this point, so please feel free to sit with him as long as you like.”

Daryl didn’t appear to hear the doctor, his eyes were fixed on Merle. 

“Thank you, Doctor,” said Rick.  “Daryl, I’ll be right back.” 

Rick followed the doctor out,

“What does Daryl need to do next? For Merle?” 

“Merle will be transferred to the morgue, and we’ll need to know which crematorium or funeral home he’ll need to be delivered to.”

  
“Thanks Doc, someone will be in touch on that.”

As Rick turned to go back to Daryl, but saw Carol, of all people, making her way toward him.  She sniffed audibly, her eyes red-rimmed with tears.

“Is he…” her voice trailed off.  Rick shook his head,

“he just passed.” 

“Oh,” Carol raised a hand to her mouth and sniffled.  Rick pulled her into a hug,

“Daryl is with him still if you’d like a moment.” 

Carol nodded, “How’s Daryl?”

 Rick winced and shrugged, “He’s devastated, he’s hurt, heartbroken. Angry…”

“Understandably so…  I’ll go be with him, I’ll help take care of arrangements too.  Daryl doesn’t know it, but Merle and I had a few conversations about what to do, heaven forbid anything ever happened....”

Carol disappeared behind the curtain, dropping her purse to the floor she flew to Daryl’s side.  He covered his face with his hands, and began to cry.  Hiccupping sobs, and tears streamed down his face.  She stood in front of him, and he wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her stomach.

“Ain’t nobody left now, but me…” his voice croaked. 

“Oh, honey….” 

She took Daryl’s face in her hands, she brushed the hair out of his eyes and wiped the tears from his cheeks. 

“You’re not alone. You’re not.  We may not be blood, but we’re your family too.  We love you, don’t forget that.” 

She wrapped her arms around him, and rocked him gently until he was able to pull himself together.  Wiping his face with the backside of his hands, he stood up.  He grabbed Merle’s hand one last time, held it for a moment, and then made his way out of the room.  Rick was standing outside waiting for him, and threw an arm over Daryl’s shoulder.  Together they walked outside.

“Come on, let’s get outta here. Let me take you home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't entirely pleased with this chapter, but then again some chapters are simply easier to write than others. I think we can all agree we need some more Michonne, yes? While I haven't written it yet, I want to make Chapter 8 more Michonne heavy. Hopefully this plan will stick.
> 
> What's coming in the next chapter? Daryl deals with the aftermath of his loss, and takes comfort in Rick's presence. Rick has a thrilling encounter with Daryl. (wink, wink!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick takes Daryl home. He and Michonne attempt to comfort Daryl. When the two men are left alone... a little Rickyl action happens. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, prepare yourselves for a little heat between Daryl and Rick. Spur of the moment, it just sort of happened. *grins!*

Dary stared blankly out the window.  His eyes were red, and glistening with tears.  Rick looked over at him periodically.  Daryl sniffled on occasion, but that blank glassy stare never changed.  They pulled down the long driveway back to the house, and Michonne was seated on the porch swing waiting for them.  She came down the steps toward the car, stopping just by Daryl’s door.  Rick got out and walked around to Michonne, but Daryl remained staring blankly out the window toward the fields and the woods beyond.

“I sent Glenn and Maggie home.  Carol just called and told me….”  Michonne dabbed at her eye with a tissue, clearing her throat, she put on a brave face.  

“How’s Daryl taking it?”

Rick shook his head,

“I don’t know, I mean I’ve only ‘known’ the man a week…”  

They both looked at Daryl, he still hadn’t moved.  

“He may regress.  When his Dad finally died a few years ago, he was much like this.  Quiet, despondent, but his temper… Whew…  I think we just let him know we’re here if he needs it, and otherwise let him be?  Carol said she’ll come by after she’s done at the hospital.  She’s known him longest, she’ll know how best to help him.”

Michonne opened the door to the car, still Daryl made no effort to move.  

“Dare-bear?”  

She slowly reached down to him, but his hand snapped up grabbing her by the wrist.  She gasped and tried pulling away, but he kept an iron grip.  He gasped as if he had forgotten how to breathe, and loosening his grip slightly he pulled Michonne toward him.  Taking a chance, she gripped the back of his other arm and helped pull him to standing.  She reached up, running her hands through his hair, brushing the wisps and fringe from his face.  He closed his eyes, and leaned his forehead into the crook of her neck, his arms going loosely around her waist.  He pulled her in tighter, and held her for a long moment.  Her long arms wrapped around his shoulders, running a hand down the back of his head and neck.  She pulled back and he stood tall, looking back into her chocolate brown eyes. His own filled with heart wrenching sadness.  “He’s… He’s gone ‘chonne…” he whispered, his chin quivering.  She reached up fingering the hairs on his chin,

“I know, I’m so sorry Boo…”, and she leaned in kissing him full on the lips, then on his cheek, and then she pulled him back into a firm tight hug.

“I’m… I’m just gonna apologize in advance, to you both.  M’probably gonna be a bit of a dick.  I uh… I don’t know what to do…” his voice trailed off, he swallowed thickly.

“Is there anything we can do for you?  Do you want company?  Would you rather be alone?” asked Rick.

Daryl shook his head and shrugged, “I don’t even know…”

“How about this, there’s a lovely porch swing there.  A cooler full of beer.  I got pizza warming in the oven, and the lightning bugs will be out soon.  Why don’t we just enjoy some peace and quiet.”

They sat stuffing their faces with pizza, Michonne was next to Daryl on the porch swing with her arm across the back behind Daryl.  Rick sat on the other side of Daryl, on cooler duty, handing fresh bottles over and tossing empties into the recycle bin.  Headlights appeared coming down the long driveway, Rick patted a hand on Daryl’s knee.  

“That must be Carol, I’ll clean this up so you can talk.”  Daryl covered Rick’s hand with his own, holding it firm.  

“Nah, leave it…,” his voice was gruff, but the look on his face was so much like the scared teenager that Rick had questioned so many years ago. Rick leaned back into his seat, “M’kay, whatever you need Dare.”  

Daryl smiled weakly, but didn’t remove his hand.  Carol parked and came up the stairs.  Both men made the customary move to stand, she waved them back down.

“You’re fine, just sit and relax.  Such a beautiful night!” she mused.  Daryl’s hand was still on Ricks, he cleared his throat,

“What needs to be done?”

Her face softened and she smiled at Daryl,

“I spoke with the funeral home, they’re going to go get Merle tomorrow.  Now I know you don’t know this, but… I stayed in touch with Merle….”

Daryl grimaced, looking down into his lap.  

“We had a conversation at one time, about what to do if…” she sniffled, her eyes moist with tears.  “He wanted to be cremated, said to spread his ashes in the woods where you got your first deer.  You know the place?”

Daryl nodded, and Rick felt him starting to tremble given their close proximity.  He pulled his hand from Daryl’s, and swung his arm around his shoulders pulling him in, and he put his other hand overtop of Daryl’s holding it firm.  Michonne, seeing the gesture, did the same. The three of them pulled together into an impromptu cuddle puddle, supporting Daryl and listening to Carol.

“He told me that was one of his favorite memories, teaching you how to use the crossbow.  He was so proud of you for getting that deer, you weren’t even 12 years old!”

Daryl smirked, bobbing his head he huffed out a weak laugh.  

“Weren’t even knee high to an asshole at the time, what he told everybody.”

“That wasn’t the only time he was proud of you, ya know.” Daryl looked up at Carol, confused.

“I’m not in the business of keeping secrets, but… he was at your high school graduation.  He knew you were in the top of your class.  He’d call from time to time, talk with my mom and check in on you.”

“That ain’t Merle,” scoffed Daryl.

“She spoke with him just a couple weeks ago.  He had heard you had bought a home, and had a successful business.  Told her he wished there was some way that he could have done right by you, but that it was too late.  He had a soft spot for Mom, you remember?”

Daryl sniffed hard, and nodded. “Yer mom kicked his ass a time or two, she was the only one that could get through to him…”

Carol smiled at him thoughtfully, “He will be missed, Daryl.  It’s okay to miss him.  Hard ass as he was, I’m going to miss him too… Anyway, I told the funeral home that you would call in the morning to confirm the arrangements.  I’m sorry I can’t stay longer but  I’ve got to run, my poor dogs have been cooped up all day.  I’ll come check on you tomorrow.”

She stepped over to Daryl, kissed him on the forehead.  Running her fingers under his chin, she gave his chin a playful squeeze.  “You need something, you know where to find me.”  She waved to Michonne and Rick, and was gone.

“Boo-bear, I have an early day tomorrow.  I can rearrange my schedule to be here with you if you want?”

Daryl shook his head, “Nah.  Thanks Michonne.  Ain’t worth the trouble….”

“Bullshit.  You need me, you need something, you tell me.”  

Daryl grumbled, and nodded.  “S’okay, really.”  Michonne leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then sashayed her way back into the house, leaving just Daryl and Rick alone on the porch swing.  Daryl was staring at his hand on Rick’s.  He started to rub his thumb over Rick’s hand.  

“I like your hands… They’re warm.  Comforting.”  

Rick smiled, he squeezed Daryl with his arm.  

“You getting tired?  Want to head in?”  

“No,” shaking his head. “This okay?” He looked up at Rick, “I don’t think think I want to be alone.”  

“Okay, like I said.  Whatever you need….”

Daryl nodded.  The thumb over Rick’s hand soon turned into Daryl absentmindedly rubbing Rick’s arm.  Rick felt strangely comforted by it, he felt a warmth spread inside.  Daryl shifted slightly, turning toward Rick, running his other hand over Rick’s and up his arm.  

“I love these veins, I don’t know why, something about the way they pop out on a man’s forearm.”  Daryl was running his fingertips over the prominent veins on Rick’s strong arms.  Rick hummed in response.  Daryl’s hand trailed up Rick’s arm to his shoulder, then back and forth across his exposed collarbone.  Rick swallowed, his shirt was unbuttoned halfway down his chest and pushed open given the heat of the day.  He didn’t know where this was going, but it felt good. Whatever it was.  He enjoyed the close proximity to Daryl, feeling his body heat through the layers of clothes that separated them.  Daryl’s hand made it to Rick’s neck, he ran his hand to the back of Rick’s neck, running his thumb over the throbbing of Rick’s jugular.  He could feel Rick’s heart racing.  Sliding his hand even further up, he ran a thumb over Rick’s full lips.  Rick sighed, licking his lips.  Daryl was staring at Rick’s lips, his own parted slightly.  

He swallowed, “Is this….”

Rick nodded, “s’okay…”  

Daryl leaned in, Rick could feel his breath hot against his lips.  He closed his eyes, and felt Daryl press his lips feather light to his own.  His heart was beating out of his chest, Daryl’s lips pressed in more firmly.  He was kissing Rick, and Rick was reciprocating.  He  parted his own lips slightly, and Daryl dove in.  Tongues mingled and intertwined.  Heads tipped to the side allowing better access.  Dary’s hand was on the back of Rick’s neck, holding him close.  Rick’s arm made it’s way to Daryl’s waist, pulling him closer.  Daryl’s hand slid down Rick’s neck to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way, and slipping his hand inside.  He ran his hand over Rick’s chest hair, and fondled one of his nipples.  Rick gasped and moaned in pleasure.  

Daryl pulled back, “Oh, I’m sorry?”  

Rick smiled, and shook his head, “Don’t be.  Feels s’good!”  

Daryl smiled back, pushing the shirt open, he leaned in taking one of Rick’s nipples in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue then nipping it gently before giving it a long hard suck.  Rick gasped again, and felt that familiar ache in his pants.  Daryl looked down, fondling Rick through his pants.  Rick jumped, but put two hands on Daryl’s face and pulled him in for a fierce heated wet kiss.  Daryl pressed hard against his erection.  Rick pulled away for a moment to catch his breath, and looking down he saw that Daryl was in the same predicament.  

“Sorry?” shrugged Daryl.

“No… No, all good,” moaned Rick.

Rick had kissed men before, in college.   But it had never gone beyond a mad make out session.  Whatever Daryl was doing with his kisses, his tongue, and his hands… it was starting a fire within.  Rick let his hands wander, running the length of Daryl’s muscular arms, back up to his neck, running his thumbs along the jawline.  Reaching down Daryl’s back, he flinched.  “Mm, I got… I got scars there.”  

“I know, I seen ‘em.  Want me to stop?”

Daryl thought for a long moment, biting the inside of his lower lip, he tentatively shook his head.  “I’ll go gentle, plenty of other places to touch, right?”  asked Rick.

Daryl grinned wide, and dove at him.  He was soon straddling Rick’s lap, hips rolling and grinding against him, who had his hands on Daryl’s ass, squeezing it firmly.  Their breaths were coming hot and heavy.  Rick made his way down Daryl’s neck with wet hot kisses, pushing him back far enough to pull off his shirt, and take a nipple in his own mouth.  Daryl groaned and rutted against Rick, who smiled up at him with a devilish grin.  

“Two can play this game, Grimes” he growled, reaching for the button of Rick’s jeans.  Rick momentarily froze,

“s’okay?” asked Daryl.  

Rick blanched, “I uh… never gone beyond making out with a guy before.”

Daryl nodded, “I ain’t asking to fuck you or nothing, if that’s what you’re worried about.  Just gonna… get you off is all.  Ya want?”

Rick swallowed, his mouth suddenly gone dry.  “Or, not?” asked Daryl.

Rick could feel the heat off of Daryl’s fingers tucked just inside the waistband of his pants.  He was drawn to them like a magnet, putting his hand overtop of Daryl’s, he nodded.  In a husky voice, he asked

“What do I do?  For you?”

Daryl smirked, “Ain’t gotta do nothing you don’t want to do.  Touch me if you want, touch yourself... Whatever feels good.”

He reached up pulling Daryl back down into a hungry kiss, bucking his own hips up against Daryl.  Daryl smiled through the kiss, working Rick’s button open, and pulling down the zipper.  Rick lifted himself enough for Daryl to pull down his briefs and jeans.  Daryl kneeled before Rick, eyes wide and smiling looking at Rick’s hungry cock.  

“Prefer a hand job, or want me to suck ya off?” before waiting for an answer, he grabbed Rick in his hand, running his thumb over the slit at the top of his cock spreading the pre-cum all around, and running his thumb up and done the underside of the head.

Rick bucked and groaned, throwing his head back.  

“Don’t care, just… touch me!”  

Daryl slid his hands behind Rick’s ass pulling him to the edge of the seat.  Reaching down with one hand, he fondled Rick’s balls, with the other, he stroked Rick a few times before enveloping Rick with his warm wet velvety mouth.  Sucking long and hard, he bobbed his head up and down in Rick’s lap.  Rick had one hand in his own hair, fisted, the other in Daryl’s hair.  He could barely contain himself and was soon holding Dary’s head in place while he fucked his mouth.  Daryl reached up and rubbed Rick’s chest, squeezing his nipples, and splaying his hand across his abdomen, dragging his nails down his sides to the delightful V of his hips, he continued downward to cup his balls again.  

Rick was moaning, his balls were tight, “Oh, oh… oh, Daryl… gonna….” and with a guttural groan, Rick came in Daryl’s mouth.  Daryl deep throated him as he bobbed up and down, and moaned as he did so intensifying the sensation and thereby Rick’s orgasm.  He left the man shuddering, limp, and sated.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he sat back down next to Rick.  

“Sweet mother of God… that was… wow!” Rick gasped.  Daryl smiled, almost chuckling he asked,

“Ain’t you ever had a blow job before?”

Rick shook his head, “Lori tried it a time or two, but she claimed it hurt her jaw, and she was all teeth…”  

Daryl cringed, “yikes.”

Rick nodded, and smiled, “yep.”  He shifted, pulling his own pants back up.  Looking down, he could see that Daryl was still hard and straining within the confines of his own pants.  

“Want me to, uh… do something about that?”

“I can manage.  Or I can get Michonne to scratch that itch, if it’s not your bag.”

“You, and Michonne….”

“We’re not together like a relationship, but we do… take care of each other’s needs every now and again.”

Before Rick could stop himself, the words flowed out of his mouth, “Can I watch sometime?”

Daryl grinned.  He looked out on the grass, and in the darkness could see the light shining from Michonne’s bedroom window indicating she was still awake..  

“Ain’t no time like the present, right?  Come on!”  

He grabbed Rick’s hand, and pulled him through the doorway into the house.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, oh my... what's next? Is Michonne still up? Is she prepared to scratch an itch for Daryl? Is Rick going to be allowed to watch? Will he be allowed to... partake? I'll give you a little hint. This is a Rixonne fic.
> 
> (It's also my first foray into all things down and dirty. I'm an without a beta, so any glaring errors are direct result of being worked into a sweat writing this up, LOL! Sorry!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter ended with a rather Rickyl situation. Here we upgrade to heated Rixonne.

Daryl stood outside Michonne’s door, with Rick’s hand clutched in his own.  He knocked softly, her gentle footsteps made their way to the door, she pulled it wide open.  She was wearing a short satin nightgown which barely covered her ass, and did nothing to hide her hard nipples.

“What’s up, Boo?” she asked.  Looking to Rick, she smiled at his blank stare, he obviously liked what he saw standing before him.  

“Care to scratch an itch?” Daryl asked.

“Oh?” questioned Michonne.

Daryl turned to Rick, grabbing his face he pulled him in for a deep wet heated kiss.  He pushed Rick against the doorframe, sliding his hands down his neck and chest, he tweaked Rick’s nipples eliciting a groan, and continue to run his hands down his body to his waistband.  He unbuttoned Rick’s jeans, sliding his hands back up and over Rick’s chest, he pushed off his shirt.  Daryl kissed his way down Rick’s neck, pressing a thigh between Rick’s legs elliciting a throaty growl, they all but began rutting against each other.

Daryl pulled back, gasping, he turned to Michonne while still keeping a grip on Rick.  

“I brought a friend, hope you don’t mind?”

Michonne pulled up the front of her nightgown, and with her free hand, reached down and began circling her own clit with her fingers.  She smiled, “More the merrier, I’m game.”

Daryl pulled away from Rick, and dropped to his knees in front of Michonne and dove face first between her legs.  He lapped at her clit, tonguing deep into her folds, holding her steady against his face with hands on her hips.  She stared heatedly at Rick, moaning.  Pulling the nightgown over her head, she tossed it to the side.  She grabbed her own breasts, squeezing and fondling, and pinching and rubbing her nipples, and watching Rick the whole time while she ran her hands over her body.  Rick swallowed hard, the sight of Daryl, face first in Michonne’s mound, licking and sucking at her folds made his own legs quiver.

“Come here,” ordered Michonne.  He ambled forward.  She took his hand, and held it to her breast, and with her other hand, she pulled Rick in for a kiss.  Tender at first, testing the waters. He moaned softly at the feel of her full lips against his own. Lips parted, tongues intermingled, she reached down and with one hand unbuttoned and pulled down Rick’s zipper. “Lose ‘em,” she ordered.  He pushed his jeans down off his legs and stepped out of them, and while Daryl continued his visitation to her nethers, she pulled Rick back into a deep kiss.  

She kissed hungrily down his neck, biting along the way.  A hand tugged at the curls at the nape of his neck, and she wrapped her fingers around his cock and began to stroke him up and down.  With shaky breath, he was soon fucking into her hand, she pushed him off abruptly.

“Uh-uh,” she shook a finger at him, and looking down at Daryl she said, “Dare-bear, I want to see you give him some love.”  Daryl pulled off Michonne’s clit, and took Rick’s cock into his mouth, as deeply as he could growling as he did.  Rick gasped, Michonne intertwined her fingers with Rick’s, and pulled his hand to her clit.

“Finish what he started.”  Her folds were already slick with Daryl’s saliva and her own fluids.  Rubbing her clit, she shuddered.  He inserted one finger, and then two deep within her folds,  and proceeded to finger fuck her while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

He groaned and gasped as Daryl continued to suck him with gusto.  Rick grabbed one of Michonne’s breasts and sucked it into his mouth, swirling his tongue over it roughly, and squeezing it with his lips, he kissed his way back up to her mouth.  She was crying out, her eye’s closed, “Harder… I’m almost there.  Ohhhh…..”  Rick finger fucked her harder, and as she came drenching his hands with her orgasm, that pushed Rick over the edge for the second time of the night, and he came in Daryl’s mouth.  Daryl swallowed hungrily.

After Michonne came down, she grabbed both men by the hand, and pulled them onto the bed with her.  She lay in the middle, with the men on either side of her.  

“Boo, why do you still have clothes on?”

“Ain’t had my turn yet.  Fucking blue balls here soon.”  He shimmied out of his pants, and lay down.  Rick was lying on his side staring at Michonne, “God you’re beautiful….”  She grinned at him, “thanks baby, so are you….” She kissed him, long and deep.  Running her tongue over his lips before sucking in the bottom lip with a playful tug. There was no releasing him, her hands running up and down Rick’s body.  Daryl huffed, “Fine, guess I’ll take care of this myself.”  He ran his own hand up and down his cock.  Michonne turned, “Baby, no… we can help you.”

He shook his head, “Watching the two of you, fucking hot. I got this.”  His voice husky with heat, stroking himself firm and hard, he groaned, throwing his head back a moment and then staring back at them.  Rick took no time getting hard again, and was soon rolling his hips against Michonne’s leg.  Daryl swallowed hard at the sight, breathing heavily and stifling his own moans.  

“Come on, Michonne.  He ain’t gotten off yet, what can we do for him?” asked Rick.

She thought a moment, “Sit behind me.”  She slid to the edge of the bed, with the thick mattress and foundation, her ass was at the perfect height for Daryl to stand between her legs and fuck her.  She leaned back against Rick, and spread her legs.  Daryl, still with cock in hand, grabbed a condom from the nightstand drawer, and once fully sheathed, teased at Michonne’s clit and folds with the tip of his cock.  Rick reached around and fondled Michonne’s breasts.  Daryl slid into Michonne, with a grunt once he was all the way in. He pulled her legs up over his shoulders, and began to thrust slow and steady, his eyes glued to Rick’s.  Michonne’s head was thrown back, panting as Rick fondled a breast with one hand, and fingered her clit with the other.  Knowing Rick’s hand was so close to his own dick made Daryl’s cock twitch with delight, and he thrust harder into Michonne.  He leaned forward onto Michonne, “come here, Grimes” he growled.  Rick did his best to keep his hands on Michonne, and kissed Daryl over Michonne’s shoulder.  He sucked in Daryl’s lower lip and bit it firmly, making Daryl fuck Michonne even harder.  He pulled back, thrusting fast and hard into Michonne who was now crying out.  With a cry, she came, and a few strokes afterward, Daryl was grunting out his own climax, collapsing down on top of her in a sweaty heap.

Michonne broke the reverie first.  Kissing the top of Daryl’s head, and reaching behind to give Rick a kiss too, she declared it time for a quick shower and to go to bed.  She had a busy day ahead of her and needed her rest.  Rick agreed, as he was on duty later the next day.  Daryl acquiesced, peeling his sweat slicked body off of Michonne, he grabbed his own clothes and slipped off to his room.  He was still sitting on the side of his bed, clothes in his hands, when Rick stepped in the doorway fresh out of the shower.  He was wrapped in a towel, hair still dripping and dribbling down his back and chest.  He tapped softly on the door jam to get Daryl’s attention.  When that didn’t get his attention, Rick stepped softly over to the bed and sat down next to Daryl.  Bumping his shoulder, Daryl smiled and bumped him back.  

“You okay, man?”  When Daryl responded, he only shook his head.  Looking up at Rick with sad wet eyes, he shrugged.  

“Just felt all alone, all of the sudden.  Stupid really.  Merle… Fucker was an asshole, fucked up everything he touched... “

Rick ran a hand up and down Daryl’s back, wary to avoid the scars if he could.  “Merle was your brother.  He loved you.  In his own messed up way, he loved you.  Its gonna hurt a while, but I promise someday it’ll hurt less.”

Daryl nodded, picking at the cuticles of his thumb.  “Want me to stay up awhile with ya?” Rick asked.

“Don’t want to put ya out.”

“It’s nothing, really.  I got the late shift tomorrow anyhow.  Go shower, you stink like sex.  I’ll go get the beer and meet you downstairs.”  

Daryl smiled which made Rick chuckle, Daryl chucked his clothes at Rick as he walked to the door.  Rick got a sobering view of Daryl’s backside as he left the room.  Dark thick scars riddled his back in long strokes.  He reckoned that Merle carried some of those same scars as well.  How cruel, he thought.  Nobody should ever have to endure such pain.  At least Daryl was one of the lucky ones that got away from that abuse.  Lucky? Rick scoffed, that was hardly the appropriate word.  He returned to his room and got dressed, fingering the picture frame with Carl in it, his heart aching thinking of his own son.  How someone could find it within themselves to beat a child, they had to have truly been a monster.  He was thankful to be going to see Carl tomorrow, to spend the afternoon with him before his shift.  It was only a few hours, but he had missed him fiercely.  He just wanted to hug him, and hold him tight.  Until then, he decided to distract himself and devote his attention to Daryl.  Padding down the stairs softly, he grabbed two beers from the cooler, and sat down on the couch waiting for Daryl to join him.

A short while later, Daryl joined Rick on the couch.  He was dressed comfortably in track pants and a ratty t-shirt with paint stains and the sleeves cut off.  Rick handed him a beer, and patted the cushion beside him.

He sat down, shoulder to shoulder Rick, thumbing the moisture off his bottle of beer.  “Want to talk about it?” Rick asked.

Daryl shook his head no, not taking his eyes off his beer bottle, “Not about Merle, anyway.”

“Something else?”

“Anything else, or nothing at all.  I don’t know.”  He leaned forward putting his beer bottle down, and holding the palms of his hands to his eyes.  “Just kinda hit me all the sudden.”

“Grief does that to you.  You’ll be fine one minute, then it sneaks up on ya and suddenly you feel like you got stabbed in the chest or something.  It’s okay, Daryl.  It’s normal.  Just gotta work through it is all.”

“You speaking from experience?” He looked back at Rick over his shoulder.

Rick nodded, “Yeah, kinda… few years back I responded to a motor vehicle accident.  Drunk driver in a semi hit a mini-van.  There was a mother, and two kids in the car.  One child was DOA on arrival.  I didn’t know the child, but it haunted me, that little boy had the same brown hair as my son, Carl.  Wore the same baseball cap too.  I went to the funeral, I just… I can’t explain it, but I had to go.  You ever seen a child’s coffin?  They’re so small…”

Rick took several long swallows from his beer bottle, finishing it off and placing his empty next to Daryl’s on the table.  Matching his posture, elbows on knees, he continued.  “Thought I was handling it okay, but three days later Lori found me in the shower just sobbing.  Took a few days off work to get my bearings back.  You might want to do that too.”

Daryl hummed, “Maybe…”

The two men sat in silence for a short while, minds drifting.  “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, hit me.”

“Um, what… what was that? earlier?” Rick was referring to the porch swing action with Daryl, and the ensuing upstairs action with Michonne. “I have never done anything like that before in my entire life, and I… I’m not sure what to think.”

“Did you not enjoy it?” asked Daryl, leaning back into the couch.

“No, I did. Very much, “ he chuckled.  “I just… I guess I’m confused.  I’ve never been with a man like that before.  And with Michonne… whew.  Let’s just say it’s been a long night of interesting ‘firsts’ for me.”

Daryl smiled, “First threesome for me.”

“Does this mean I’m gay? or Bisexual? Or…”

Daryl shook his head, “You’re still you, Grimes.  Don’t think too hard about it.  If it’s a first, don’t fret yourself about labeling it.  The south ain’t the most tolerant or forgiving when it comes to things that are ‘different.’  I don’t label myself any which way, I go for what I want.  Man, or woman, if there’s the right connection, I go for it.  Plain and simple.”

Rick nodded thoughtfully.

“You suddenly find you only have an eye for men, you could say you’re gay.  If find you have an appreciation for both sexes, you might be bisexual.  If you just had a wild roll in the hay and ain’t sure what to think, chalk it up to experimentation.”

“Mm’kay.  I guess part of me feels funny because I’m literally still married.  And… I’m just… tonight… I… Oh my god, Daryl….”

“You freaking out, Grimes?”

“NO! Yes? Maybe?...”

“You wanna kiss me?”

Rick blushed and was suddenly feeling quite flustered, “uh…”

“Go ahead.  If it’ll help you with your confusion, or to figure out your feelings, go ahead.  You know where I stand.”

Rick felt completely put on the spot, but he had to admit the feel of Daryl’s warm lips against his had ignited feelings and sensations within himself that he never felt before.  Things he never realized were possible.  He was curious.  He wanted to know.  His life was in upheaval, and maybe, just maybe this link with Daryl was what he needed to feel grounded again.  

“Okay…” he kept his eyes on Daryl’s.  They were both seated a bit sideways on the couch facing each other.  Daryl leaned in first, Rick hesitated, bringing a hand to Daryl’s face.  Touching the stubble on his cheek, and fingering it’s length under his chin.  He leaned in, ghosting his own lips over Daryl’s before closing his eyes and pressing in further.  He pulled back a moment to look into Daryl’s eyes, finding them staring back at him.  He licked his lips, and with both hands on the back of Daryl’s neck, pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Running his tongue over Daryl’s lips and into his mouth.  Their tongues writhed together, in such a way it reminded Rick of where Daryl’s mouth had been that evening, twice.  And how good it felt, how complete. He gasped, leaning back, holding a hand to his mouth.

Daryl blinked, “you okay?”

Rick nodded, smiling from behind his hand.  He lowered it, taking Daryl’s hand in his own.  “It feels like… Probably won't make sense, but… It feels like coming home.”

“Ain’t a thing wrong with that,” Daryl pushed Rick back onto the couch, straddling his lap.  “Feels right to me too.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rick, he had himself quite a good time, but he's feeling confused. These days everything and everyone seems to have a "label." Whether it describes their gender (chosen or otherwise), sexuality, lifestyle, etc, many people can define themselves as being a part of something. Rick is feeling a bit like a lost confused pup. We'll continue that in the next chapter.  
> And I apologize in advance for the next chapter. Poor Daryl, there seems to be a common theme of emotional torture when it comes to him. I'm going to have to work on that... D:


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Rick and Daryl struggle to deal with the recent upheavals in their lives. Lori and Carl are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TWD. I did borrow some dialogue for this chapter from the "stuff and thangs" conversation that Rick had with Lori in 3x01.

Michonne descended the stairs in the morning to find Rick and Daryl in what could only be described as a sleeping cuddle puddle on the couch.  She could barely silence the cutesy “Awwwwww!!!” that threatened to spill audibly from her lips.  It was a Saturday, she had plans to meet with a client that morning though she’d much rather spend a lazy day at home with the guys.  She quietly made her way around the kitchen, tossing the multitude of beer bottles that had collected from the night before and started the coffee.  

“Morning…” came a low sleepy voice.  Michonne turned to see Rick standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes.

“Good morning, sunshine!” she greeted him, quietly but cheerfully.  Rick didn’t move from the doorway, but she watched as he opened and closed his mouth several times as if to say something then changing his mind.

“You okay?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rick blushed, and huffed out a silent chuckle.  “Um, more than okay, but also…”

“Confused?”

He nodded, wincing slightly.  Michonne gestured to the seat across from him.  “Step into my office.  I promise I won’t bite, unless you want me to.” She winked at him, taking a sip of her coffee and continuing with her bowl of cereal she had poured for herself.

Rick sat down, covering his face with his hands.  “I’ve never done anything like that before.  Part of me feels guilty because I am still a married man,” he held up and gestured to his ringed finger.  “But it’s not like my wife took those vows very seriously...”

“But that’s not what is confusing you, is it?” she gave him a sly knowing look.

“No…” he paused.  “Daryl and I…” he cocked his head, blushing slightly.  “I’ve never been with a man before.”

“Was it not good?” she asked, genuine concern taking over her face.

“Oh no… it was… probably one of the most real experiences I’ve ever had.  If that makes any sense.”

She nodded, “It does.  People make connections, sometimes there’s an instant bond.  You hear people talk about love at first sight, right?  It doesn’t have to be an instant romantic connection.  Some people just ‘get’ each other.  Some people are just instantly at comfort with each other.  Grief can heighten the experience, but doesn’t make it any less real.”

Rick leaned back in his chair, his brows were furrowed.  

“So it probably wasn’t just the beer talking then?” he asked quietly.

“Mm-mm.” Michonne shook her head.  “And not when it comes to Daryl either.  He’s what I jokingly refer to as ‘people selective.’  He’s guarded, doesn’t just let anybody in, and he’s no man-whore either.”  Rick chuckled at that, he couldn’t picture Daryl as the type of guy to sleep with people at random.  

“And you wouldn’t have gone as far as you did if you weren’t at least curious.  Please, don’t think that what happened last night between the three of us is a regular thing.  Daryl and I… it happens on occasion.  We’re good friends, he’s my best friend.  We just take care of each other in more ways than most best friends do, if you get what I mean. But even then, it’s a rare occurrence.”

“She takes pity on me because I got no game,” Daryl walked into the kitchen.  He squeezed Rick’s shoulders before making his way around to Michonne.  “Morning, beautiful,” he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before going over to pour a cup of coffee.  “Curly, you want a cup?” Daryl asked.

“Curly?” asked Rick.  

Daryl smiled, pouring a mug for Rick and putting it down in front of him.  

“Yer son coming out today?” asked Daryl.

“Later this morning sometime.  I was gonna just take him to the mall or the park or something.  I know you got arrangements to make for Merle and... “ his voice trailing.

Daryl frowned.  “Ain’t no arrangements to be made.”

Rick looked to Michonne, her eyes wide, she just shrugged.  

“No funeral?”

Daryl shook his head.  “Nah.  No family left, we only had each other.  Ain’t like he had any friends or nothing.  What’d be the point?”  He sniffed, running a hand under his nose.  He stood from the table, and walked over to the window.

“Boo-bear, it might be good closure for you, to do a little something.  Informal ceremony.  Just us, Carol.  Her parents if they’re up for it.  Maggie and Glenn, they’d come too.”

“I agree with Michonne.  Folks do private ceremonies, private burials all the time.  It helps.”

Daryl tried to hide a grimace, the hurt still fresh and evident on his face.  Looking away he wiped at an escaped tear with the back of his hand.  Michonne walked over and wrapped her arms around him from behind.  She kissed him on the back of the neck before resting her head on his shoulder.  “Want me to cancel my morning?  I can stay home.”

“No,” he croaked.  Clearing his throat, he ran a hand over Michonne’s arm. “No, m’fine.” He pulled away from her, and left the room.  The door outside closing firmly behind him.    
Michonne sighed heavily, “I hate leaving him like this…”

“I’ll keep an eye on him, I got a couple hours before I have to get Carl.”

“We can talk more too later, you and I.  You still had questions?”

Rick nodded, “Thanks.”

“Anytime, Curly.”  She pulled him into a hug, and then left to attend to her morning client.

 

* * *

  
  


The house phone rang.  Rick looked out the window, Daryl’s truck was still in the driveway, but he was nowhere to be seen outside.  The phone rang again, so he chose to answer it.  “Hello?”

“Rick?”

“Hey, Carol!  How’s it going?”  
“Just looking for Daryl, I tried his cell a few times but he’s not picking up.  Have you seen him this morning?”

“I did.  He says he’s not doing a funeral.  Michonne and I tried to talk him into doing something private.  Just a small group of friends.  He didn’t seem too up for it.”

“No, he wouldn’t be,” she sighed.  “Okay, well… if you see him.  I hate to have you play secretary, but could you ask him to call me?  And remind him to call the funeral home?”

“Sure thing, Carol.”

He hung up the phone, and decided to go see if he could find Daryl.  The porch was empty, the fields too, so he turned his attention to the barn.  He pulled the aged wood door open wide.  It was dark inside, and a few barn swallows escaped as he stepped inside.  “Daryl?” he called out, but was met with only silence.  He looked up, the sunlight was shining in rays through the spaces between the boards, dust dancing in it’s warmth.  He climbed the ladder into the hay loft.  Bales of hay lay strewn about, but toward the back in the darkness, he could make out a lone figure laying across the bales with an arm thrown over his eyes.  

“You talk to Carol?” he asked, without making a move.

Rick sat down next to Daryl on the floor, “Yeah, she just called.  Wanted to check in on ya, and to make sure you called the funeral home.  Give her a call when you’re feeling up to it.  She’s worried about ya.”

Daryl sat up, rubbing his eyes, and running a hand through his hair.  “It’s fine if you want to bring Carl over today, people die, life goes on.  Truth be told, I could use the distraction.”

“If you call Carol, and handle the funeral home.  I’ll bring Carl by to meet you.”

Daryl gave him a weak smile.

“What can I do for you, Daryl?  Wanna talk?  Not talk?  Go for a hike? Leave you alone?”

Daryl thought a moment, “Can you give me a ride somewhere?”

Rick nodded, “Let me get my keys, I’ll meet ya in the car.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Where to?” asked Rick, as they pulled down the long driveway toward the road.

“Willow Grove Cemetery.”  Daryl was chewing on the side of his thumb, and bouncing a knee.  He was leaned back into his seat, but his shoulders were pulled up with tension..  

Rick knew the cemetery.  It was the biggest one in town, and the road leading to it was lined with willow trees.  The long vines swaying gently in the morning breeze.  

“Follow the drive up, to the left there.  To the top of the hill.”    Rick nodded, pulling off to the side slightly when they arrived where Daryl had directed.  They both climbed out of the car, Rick sat on the hood of his vehicle and told Daryl he’d wait there for him.  He watched as the man made his way through the rows, looking around at the headstones until he found the one he was looking for.  He knelt down, brushing off the stone with his hands.

A bittersweet smile graced his lips, as he fingered the letters and numbers on the stone.  Rick could barely make out the words, but he could hear as Daryl spoke to the headstone.  

“Hey Momma… been awhile.  I’m sorry ‘bout that.”  He ran a hand through his hair scratching at his head.  He sat himself down indian style, staring out past her grave.  “Daddy’s gone.  We buried him somwhere’s else, didn’t think he deserved his eternal rest next to you.  You deserved better.

“We all did… But, that’s not why I’m here.”  He looked to the sky, and then stared blankly ahead.  His lips trembled, eyes closed he took a shaky breath.  “Merle’s gone, Momma.” He bit his tongue trying to keep his emotions in check, but failed.  He buried his face in his hands, and his shoulders shook with every quaking silent sob that left his body.  He wiped his nose with the backside of his hand, followed by a wet sniffle.  “He fucked me over, Momma,” his voice cracking with spent emotion. “I shut him out.  Told him I was done with him and his bullshit.  I figured, after he got outta prison, if he was doing good… maybe we could fix things.  I coulda given him a job, he coulda… who am I kidding.  

“I thought there’d be more time, Momma.”

Daryl sobbed.  Head hung, and fingers laced together behind his neck trying to hold himself together physically, as if that would help hold together what was left of a broken heart.

“Ain’t got nobody left, Momma…  He’s gone...”

Rick stood up, not sure if he should go to Daryl or not.  His own eyes burning at the sight of the man breaking before him.  He didn’t know what it meant to have a brother, but he knew what it felt like to lose a best friend.  Against his better judgment, he grabbed a bottle of water and a clean rag from the car and made the tentative steps over to Daryl.  

There were a few wet sniffles and shaky breaths as he moved toward him.  Daryl pulled a leg up and turned his face away from Rick.  He rested an arm on the upturned knee, and after a few deep breaths he stood himself up wiping his eyes with his hands.  Rick poured some water on the rag, wrung out the excess.

“M’sorry, wasn’t expecting to turn into a hot fuckin’ mess...” came Daryl’s shaky voice.

Rick shook his head, turning Daryl toward him.  “I am not here to judge you.  I’m here FOR you.  I wasn’t lucky enough to have a brother in this life, kinda jealous in a way.”  He took the wet rag, and wiped down Daryl’s face, paying no extra attention to the fact Daryl’s eyes were red rimmed and puffy, or how badly he wanted to kiss those lips and distract him from his pain. Instead, he opted for something more neutral and pulled the man in to a firm hug, a hand on the back of his neck holding him close.  Daryl reciprocated, and he could feel the tension start to slip from his body.  Rick pulled back a little after a moment, looking down at the headstone that they were standing in front of.  Daryl saw him looking and pulled away, but Rick kept his arm around Daryl’s waist.  

“That’s my Mom.  Ain’t been to see her in a coon’s age.”

Rick hummed.  “Gonna have Merle’s name added to her stone.  Pop is in an unmarked grave on the other side of the cemetery, but Momma’s got a empty plot next to her.  Maybe I’ll spread some of his ashes, and leave the rest with her.”

“Sounds like a great idea.”

“Maybe… maybe we can do a little service, or something informal? I don’t want a big crowd or nothing, just us… like you guys said.”

“I’ll talk to Carol, we’ll set something up.  Can we do that for you?”

Daryl sniffed, and nodded. “I’m done here.  Do you need to get yer boy?”

Rick looked at his watch, “Yep, mind coming along?  If you’re up for it?”

“Sure.”

“I’ll introduce you to to Lori.  I hate to do it, but she deserves to know who Carl will be spending time with when he’s not with her.”

“No problem, man.”

 

* * *

  
  


Rick pulled into the driveway of what used to be his home.  He really needed to stop thinking that way, “used to be his home.”  It was Lori’s home, and Carl’s.   The divorce was happening, he just needed to suck it up and accept that his life was going to be very different now.  He took a deep breath before opening the car door.  He wasn’t going to let Lori get to him today, he was not.  He refused.  She had her way of getting directly beneath his skin, but he would not allow that.  He was prepared to rise above!

Three knocks on the door, and Daryl standing a few steps behind him, he waited.  Carl came bounding out the door, “Dad!  Hi!” And threw his arms around his waist.  

“Hey buddy!  How are ya!”

“Who’s that guy?” asked Carl, smiling at the man behind his Dad.  

“I’ll tell ya in a sec, where’s your Mom?”

“MOM! DAD IS HERE!” yelled Carl.  Rick chuckled and shook his head, “you could have just gone and gotten her, Carl.”

Lori was wiping her hands on a dishtowel when she appeared in the doorway.  

“Rick,” she kept the greeting simple.

“Lori,” he did the same, trying not to cast his eyes downward at the pregnant belly that contained a child that was NOT his.  He saw her eyeing Daryl, and raising an eyebrow in question.

“This is Daryl.  He’s my friend, and roommate.  I just thought I’d introduce you, seeing as he may be around when Carl is over to visit.”  

“Thank you, I appreciate that. But…”  she winced, undoubtedly uncomfortable with Rick standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, looking almost… smug.

“But what, Lori?”  Rick’s tone had taken on a bit of anger and sarcasm, something he had hoped to keep in check, but the sight of Lori’s growing pregnant belly made his heart ache.  His anger at her betrayal was still close to the surface.

“Is this really appropriate? I mean...” she asked, her eyebrows edging up her forehead.

“What is that supposed to mean?” He interrupted,  “I’m trying to be responsible here, for our son.  What do you think I’m doing, Lori?”  She gaped at his blatant hostility.

“Your absolute best.” She gave him a serious look, devoid of emotion, trying to appease him.

“Don’t patronize me.”

“I’m not, Rick.  I’m not! I just… we need to talk at some point.”  She wrung the towel she was holding in her hands, picking at the frayed edge.

“Go talk to Shane.  He’s got yer ear now.”  He dropped his hands to his hips.  “I’m busy, Lori.  Doing stuff.  Things.”  His head was cocked as he glared at her.  Lori sighed, realizing that Rick was on the defensive and there was no getting through to his stubborn ass.

“I’d like the two of us to discuss our divorce, and custody of Carl, at a time that would be mutually convenient.  That’s all I ask.”  She held her palms up in a gesture of submission.

Rick gave her a sarcastic smile, “I’ll let you know then.”  She nodded at him, and stepping to the side she gave a little wave to Daryl.  

“It was nice meeting you, Daryl.”

“Likewise, ma’am.” He returned a little wave back.  

“Come on, guys.  Let’s get outta here,” Rick led Carl to his car as Lori looked on, a protective hand over her belly.

 

* * *

 

Daryl waited until Carl had put his earbuds in and gotten engaged in his iPod before speaking to Rick.  “You okay, man?”

Rick realized his face was in a bitter frown ever since having left the house.  He softened at Daryl’s inquiry.

“Yeah.  I’m… I’m sorry.  It’s fucking frustrating, a month ago I had a life and a growing family.  Now?  No wife.  No best friend.  No baby on the way…”

Daryl nodded, “Sorry.”

“We tried for years.  YEARS!  And Shane knocks her up damn near first try?  Ain’t fucking fair.”

“Life ain’t fair, that’s for fucking sure,” mumbled Daryl.

As they pulled down the long driveway to Daryl’s, Rick decided that he had to try harder, stay positive for Carl’s sake.  It wasn’t the boy’s fault that they were getting divorced, and he didn’t want Carl being affected by any potential negativity between him and Lori if he could help it.  Before pulling in to park, he reached over and grabbed Daryl’s hand in his own.  

“Feel like going for a hike or something?  Gorgeous day, shame to waste it.”

He nodded, “I’ll get my crossbow.  Maybe bag us some squirrel or rabbit.”

“Crossbow?” asked Carl from the back seat.  Daryl turned around, grinning at the young boy.  

“Ever shoot a crossbow before?” he asked.

Carl shook his head.  “If it’s alright with your Dad, I could show you how to use it.  I wasn’t much bigger ‘an you when my brother taught me to use one.”

Rick caught the subtle change in Daryl’s eye at the mention of his brother, and squeezed his hand.  “That’d be fine with me.  Safety and responsibility first though!”

“Awesome! Let’s GO!”  Carl jumped out of the car and waited expectantly for the two men to join him.

“You sure about this?” asked Rick.  “If you’d rather be alone…”

Daryl smiled, squeezing Rick’s hand back, “Nah.  I know just the place to take ya… where Merle and I got my first deer.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we ended this chapter on a lighter note here. I don't have any chapters waiting in the wings, but there's a few ideas milling around in my noggin. I am going to introduce Hershel who comes bearing a gift for Daryl, from Merle. Maggie and Glenn will visit. I do love me some Maggie/Daryl moments. And there's a lack of Dixonne that needs to be remedied, yes? 
> 
> Positive comments are appreciated, they are what keeps me motivated to write more. (And the only way my writing will improve, is to write more!) Tell me what you liked. Toss a plot bunny my way. I'm open to ideas and making this fic stand out from the others.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick has a rough day at work, Daryl helps to release some of that tension when Rick gets home. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter grew it mind of it's own and ran amok. Hopefully Daryl and Rick enjoy themselves! :)

Michonne returned home mid afternoon to see Daryl perched on the top step of the porch tending to his crossbow while Rick and Carl tossed a football back and forth to each other.  She joined Daryl, bumping into his shoulder affectionately as she sat down.

“That Carl?” she asked.

“Obviously.”

Michonne smiled wide, “Well I didn’t want to just assume… He’s a cutie.  Gosh, he and Rick look so much alike.”

Daryl hummed in response.  

“Why aren’t you out there tossing the ball with them?”

Daryl shook his head, “I don’t do ‘sports.’  Letting them have their time together.  Poor kid ain’t gonna have his Dad around a lot.  Rick’s gotta leave soon anyhow, got the night shift tonight.”

“Hmm, so what are you doing this evening then?”

“No plans.”

“Movie night, just me and you?”

He nodded, “sounds good.”

They watched some more, Rick and Carl tossing the ball back and forth.  They were teasing and jeering at each other.  Carl laying it on thick that his Dad threw like a girl, and Rick responding how he only learned it from Carol.  Michonne heard Daryl chuckle softly beside her,

“He’s a good Dad.  Shame not all kids are as lucky as Carl.”

Michonne reached over, brushing the hair off Daryl’s face, and then fingering the sparse hair on his chin.  “Hey… don’t disappear into the darkness on me. Please?”

Daryl shook his head, and went back to working on his crossbow.

“Dare-bear?”

“M’sorry, ‘chonne.  I’m trying.  Took Rick and Carl out to where Merle helped me get my first deer.  The meadow?  It’s full of wildflowers, ain’t never seen nothing like it before.  Or, maybe it was always like that, but I was just too fucked up to notice.”

Michonne slung an arm over Daryl’s shoulder, pulling him in tight.  With a finger under his chin, she turned his face toward her.  Peering into those wet blue eyes of his, she could see the lingering pain and darkness.  “You are not too fucked up, Daryl Dixon.  You made it.  You made it outta that hell hole that was your childhood, and you made something of yourself.  Look at you!  Successful business owner, proud homeowner, and best damn landlord I’ve ever had the pleasure of dealing with.  Added perk, most amazing roommate, EVER.”  

She leaned in kissing him right on the lips.  Pulling back slightly, she looked back in his eyes, “And just because you are so awesome, I’ll even let you pick the movie tonight.  Porn not excluded.”

Daryl raised an eyebrow, and chuckled.  He kissed her back, running a hand behind her neck holding her close. He parted his lips, deepening the kiss, their tongues mingling.  Moaning against her lips, he closed his eyes, and pulled back.  “Promise not to get mad?”

“Well, when you kiss me like that…”

“I just…,” he sighed.  “We can watch whatever you want tonight, but… I ain’t up for much more than just laying on the couch with you.  I swear, my dick ain’t broken but... I’m craving boobs time.  Maybe I’m turning into a girl?”

Michonne giggled, “No. That’s fine, baby.  I’m still recovering from our adventures the other night.  Chick flicks and cuddles, you got it.  I’m going to head in and get washed up.”  She gave him one last peck on the lips before making her way back inside.

 

* * *

 

Rick arrived home from working his shift sometime after midnight.  He was exhausted, it had been a rough shift.  A child had been killed in a hit-and-run, and to make matters worse, he had to work the scene in the presence of Shane.  He had felt his eyes on him many times that night, and he chose to ignore the man entirely except where it was warranted and work related.  By the end of the shift, his shoulders were aching from the tension, and his jaw was set hard pressed.  Pinching the bridge of his nose, he took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself before getting out of the car.  He had suspected everyone was already sleeping, and the last thing they needed was his angered thumping about as he got settled in for the night.

He quietly walked up the steps and into the house.  The lights were off downstairs, but the flickering of the tv lit the way into the living room.  There was Michonne laid out on the couch, with Daryl snuggled up next to her head burrowed into her chest.  His arm was wrapped snuggly around her waist, and their legs all entangled.  He looked so relaxed, and at ease.  Michonne was raking her fingers through his hair, pulling it off his face.

“Welcome home,” greeted Michonne in a whisper.

Rick smiled, and put up a hand in a half hearted wave.

“Rough shift?”

He nodded. “He okay?” he asked, pointing to Daryl.

Michonne nodded back, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

“I’m a boob man, Grimes, through and through.  Nothing beats a cuddle with the best pair of tits in Georgia.”

Michonne broke out into giggles, soon followed by Daryl and Rick. “Seriously, dude.  ‘chonne’s boobs make the best cuddle pillow.  Not too firm, not too soft.”  He reached up giving one an affectionate squeeze, before kissing it and then sitting up.  “Perfect handfuls of ripe perky tits. The cure for all that ails ya.”

“Stop!” laughed Michonne, “Don’t be so crude!”

“No disrespect meant, you know I love you,” he leaned over and kissed her on the lips before pulling her up and into a hug.  “Women… what’s not to love?  All soft curves and smooth edges.  Mmmm.

Thank you,” he whispered into her ear, “I needed that.”

Standing up, he eyed Rick up and down.  “You look like yer about ready to snap, Grimes.  Beer?”

Rick followed Daryl into the kitchen.  “You okay, man?”

“Feels like that’s all we do, is ask each other if we’re ‘okay’ lately.” Rick’s voice had a touch of sarcasm, or hostility even.  It was unintentional, but after a rough shift, he was hard pressed to cover the tone.

Daryl nodded, “Well, we both been through shit lately, so…”

“I’m sorry, that was rude.”

“Seem to be doing a lot of apologizing lately too, cain’t help how we feel.  Just gotta work through it.  It’ll all be okay, right?  Isn’t that what folks say, it all works out in the end?”

“Something like that,” Rick took the bottle that Daryl had handed to him.  He groaned as he cocked his head from side to side trying to relieve some of the painful tension in his shoulders.  Pulling out a chair from the kitchen table he sat down.  

“Here, lean over, elbows on your knees,” Rick did as requested.  Daryl stood next to him, reaching over he ran his hands up and down Rick’s back a few times before squeezing firmly and rubbing his thumbs into the area between his shoulders and his neck.  Rubbing the knots of tension out elicited some animalistic groans from Rick.  “Oh, God…”

He heard Daryl chuckle.  Hanging his head, Daryl moved to standing in front of him, rubbing his thumbs into the back of his neck, and down his back.  Thumbs behind his ears and down the tight muscle, getting the blood flowing.  “Take off your shirt, skin to skin feels better.”

Rick lifted his head up, and was face to face with Daryl’s groin.  Swallowing hard, he sat up straight.  Raising an eyebrow, he unbuttoned his uniform shirt and tossed it aside. And then pulled his undershirt over his head.  Daryl took a step closer standing between Rick’s knees, he put both hands on Rick’s chest pushing him back into the chair, and then straddled Rick’s legs seating himself on his lap.  Rick gave him a conflicted look, but when he felt Daryl’s warm calloused hands on his shoulders, rubbing his thumbs and the heels of his hands into the muscles of his chest, he groaned softly and leaned back closing his eyes, his head tipping backward.  He felt the stress start to slowly fade away as he concentrated on the feel of warm hands on his body. Daryl ran his hands down each of his arms, massaging them from shoulders to wrists.  Back to his chest, the feel of Daryl’s hands rubbing back and forth, rubbing through his chest hair, and grazing over his nipples forced a subtle gasp from his lips that did not go unnoticed.

Daryl ran his hands up Rick’s body to his neck, running his thumbs down the underside of Rick’s jaw, and forcing his head more upright.  His touch noticeably warmer, and far more delicate.  Rick lickedd his lips, his heart rate increasing as the blood flowed to more areas than just his taught muscles.  The feel of Daryl’s fingers running through the curls at the nape of his neck was nearly more than he could bear.  Daryl leaned in closer, until his lips nearly ghosted over Rick’s.  Rick could feel Daryl’s breath hot against his skin, and without opening his eyes, he ran his hands up Daryl’s back and leaned into his lips.  Daryl kissed him tenderly, delicately.  Full succulent kisses but feather light as he kissed down his mouth, to his jaw, and to his neck.  Licking and nipping as he made his way down to Rick’s collarbone.  Rick wound his arm around Daryl’s waist, reaching up inside his shirt to feel his own warm skin.  Grazing his hands over the scars on Daryl’s back, before coming back down and to rest in the loops of Daryl’s jeans.

His breaths coming hotter and heavier now as Daryl’s touch ignited that fire within.  And when Daryl grasped him full on with his hand through his pants, he groaned bucking into Daryl’s hand and pulling him in sucking Daryl’s lip in between his teeth and biting down.

“Fuck…” whispered Daryl as he pulled back.  “I want you so bad.”

Rick pulled Daryl’s shirt up over his head, and dove face first into his chest, kissing and licking his way across his chest rolling a nipple between his fingers making Daryl arch his back pushing his chest into him.

“I need… I don’t know… I…” he gasped, unable to find the words.  Rick was undoubtedly attracted to Daryl, he knew that much was real.  But how to act on it was new territory for him, and he didn’t even know where to begin.  Daryl sensed his apprehension, and knew well enough to take things slow and easy with Rick.

“S’okay, man, come on upstairs.” He scooted off of Rick’s lap, grasping Rick’s hand and pulling him to standing.  Raking his hands through Rick’s hair, he kissed him again, moaning at the feel of Rick’s stubble scratching at his own skin.  The taste, the feel of Rick’s tongue on his own as they writhed together.  Hips rutting against each other, Daryl squeezed Rick’s ass pulling him in tight.  Looking straight into Rick’s eyes, Daryl spoke out to Michonne, “Taking Rick up Michonne, lock up for me.”

They heard Michonne giggle, “You got it, have fun!”  Daryl pulled Rick up the stairs by the hand.  At the top of the steps, Rick paused.  Daryl noticing the hesitation again, put his hands on Rick’s face.  “Hey, I know this is all new to you.  Anything don’t feel right, we don’t do it.  Don’t feel obligated to do anything unless you absolutely want to, m’kay?”  Rick nodded.  Daryl kept his eyes on Rick’s as he ran his hand down Rick’s body, unbuckling his belt and pulling it off.  He then unbuttoned Rick’s pants, pulling down the zipper, he reached inside rubbing Rick through the thin material of his boxer briefs watching as Rick’s eyelids fluttered and he drew a shaky breath.  Daryl rubbed up and down his hardened cock with one hand, while pushing Rick’s pants down with the other.  Rick’s hands were on his waist, his thumbs slung through the loops of Daryl’s jeans.  His head dipped to Daryl’s shoulder, giving his body over to him feeling the perfect touch of Daryl’s fingers on his cock.  

“Dar-, if you keep that up, I’m gonna come right here…” he gasped.  

“Come with me,” he pulled him into the bathroom and started the shower.  While they waited for the water to heat up, Daryl pushed Rick back into the sink kissing him tenderly.

“Looks like… you had a…. rough shift…” he asked as he kissed his way down Rick’s neck and collarbone.

“Mmm, don’t wanna think about it.  Bad accident.”

“Then let’s do something to get your mind off it.”

Rick hummed, pulling Daryl’s face back to his.  “I love the feel of your tongue in my mouth.”

Daryl chuckled, “I love the feel of your hands on my body.”  Rick reached for the button on Daryl’s jeans, undoing them and pulling down the zipper he gasped realizing that Daryl had no underwear on.  His cock springing free as the jeans fell to the floor.  “Ohhh….” he groaned, breathing hot into Rick’s neck as Rick reached down to run his fingers over his balls and wrapped his fingers around Daryl’s cock.  Gently thrusting up and down, Daryl shuddered, sighing into Rick’s skin.  His arms trembled against Rick’s sides as he thrust into Rick’s hands.  Holding Rick by the shoulders, he threw his head back and with a grimace he thrust hard into Rick’s hands, “Oh… oh… oh…” escaping his lips, before he finally pulled back with a gasp.  “No, I want more, don’t want to come so soon.  Shower, now.”

Beneath the running water, Daryl kissed Rick, tongues intertwined and thrusting into each other’s mouths. Their hips rutting up against each other, Daryl reached blindly for a bar of soap, and lathered it up in his hands.  Rick looked down, and did the same.  “Several ways we can do this Grimes. I know you ain’t ready for… everything, but I got an idea.  You trust me?”

Rick swallowed, and clearing his throat he nodded.  “Soap, gets ya clean and slick all at once,” he handed the bar to Rick.  They lathered themselves up good, and then Daryl turned Rick around.  Noting the way Rick suddenly went tense, Daryl ran his arms around Rick’s waist pulling his back to his chest.  Kissing the back of his neck, he spoke low, “There’s no penetration.  Not until you’re ready.”  Rick relaxed noticeably, and leaned back into Daryl. He could feel Daryl’s cock pressed up against his backside, and he gasped audibly as Daryl reached down grabbing Rick’s cock in his hand and thrust up and down it several times.  “Can do this one of two ways,” he continued a slow and torturous grip of Rick’s cock rubbing up and down, “I keep my hand here, and my dick goes here…” Rick gasped feeling Daryl’s upright cock pressed into the crack of his ass, Daryl thrust up and down, groaning into Rick’s neck.  “Or, something a little more real….” He pushed his cock down and between RIck’s legs, the tip of his cock grazing Rick’s pucker as he thrust between his legs.  Gripping Rick’s hips, he thrusted against him, his cock squeezed between Rick’s thighs the tip hitting the backside of his balls.  Rick jumped at the feel of Daryl’s cock so close to his entrance.  “Which do you prefer?”

Rick found that he was slowing thrusting back into Daryl, “this… this is... good.”

Daryl ran a hand up over Rick’s chest, turning him slightly to give him a deep kiss before pushing him forward so he had to hold his body up against the wall of the shower.  He grabbed Rick’s soapy cock on his hand and matched his grips and motions with the thrust of his hips.  The tip of his cock grazing over Rick’s pucker with every thrust, Rick started to angle his hips to feel it more.  The feel of Daryl thrusting into his backside while simultaneously jerking him off had him trembling and panting.  His balls tightened up, and he reached a hand behind them, squeezing Daryl’s ass cheek pulling him closer, and he grunted through a few more thrusts and then came in white ribbons against the shower wall.  Several thrusts later, Daryl met his climax, gripping both Rick’s hips tightly, a guttural groan as he spilled between Rick’s legs.  He rested his forehead against Rick’s back, breathing hard.  

He pulled back, spinning Rick around and kissing him on the mouth again.  Gentle and lazy, wet sleepy kisses.  “That okay?” questioned Daryl, between kisses.  Rick put his arms around Daryl’s shoulders, and nodded.  “Mm, felt good.  More than good, really.”

Daryl smiled at him as he finished rinsing himself off.  He stepped out of the shower to towel off, and Rick looked down at come dribbling down the inside of his leg.  He smiled shaking his head, as he shampooed his hair and then washed himself down head to toe.  By the time he was rinsed off, Daryl had already left the bathroom.  He toweled himself off, then walked naked back to his room toweling off his hair.  He walked in to see Daryl seated on his bed in dark blue pajama pants, smiling up at him.

Rick’s cock twitched, to which he looked down and chuckled, “Somebody is happy to see you.”

“I’m happy to see you,” he grinned, looking Rick up and down.  “I, uh… I’m glad you’re here Rick.  I know we’re both at a shit point in our lives right now, but you’ve made this… easier, for me.  Just being here...”  Rick draped the towel over the door and walked to his bureau, grabbing a pair of boxers while Daryl talked.  “I just… wanted to say Thanks.”

Rick sat beside him on the bed, rubbing a hand across his back, “You’re welcome, man.  This is all entirely new to me, and… lets just say, I enjoy my time with you.”  He smiled warmly at Daryl.  “I don’t know about you, but I don’t much care for sleeping alone.”

“Really?  Is that some sort of invitation?” asked Daryl.

“What do ya say… wanna be big spoon or little spoon?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hershel WILL make an appearance in Chapter 10, marking the longest fic I've ever written. Several character plot bunnies in the works. I can't say I'm 100% happy with this fic right now, but I blame falling into the Sense8 trap on Netflix for distracting me. (If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it!)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sunday breakfast amongst friends turns into an impromptu funeral service. Hershel shares some memories with Daryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Two chapters in one day? That almost never happens! (Actually, I don't think it ever has with my fics.) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from TWD. I did borrow some dialogue, that belongs to TWD.

Rick awoke to the scent of coffee and bacon.  His nose was currently being tickled by hair, and he was completely wrapped up in a warm body.  Daryl was snuggled up to Rick, his head tucked under his chin.  Daryl’s arms were wrapped tightly around Rick, and their legs were completely entangled.  Rick smiled to himself, partly because he had the best night of sleep in quite awhile, and partly because he had no idea that Daryl was such a cuddler.  There was not a moment during the night where Daryl wasn’t touching Rick.  He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy every moment of it.  

Lori had never been particularly affectionate.  She would do the hugs and kisses as warranted, but unless they were having sex, bed was strictly a “hands off” place.  She needed her own space, and being such a light sleeper and prone to bouts of insomnia, she and Rick would have ended up in separate beds had it not been for that California King bed that was gifted to them via her parents.  The way Rick and Daryl slept that night, they would have had plenty of room in a twin bed.

As he ran his hand over his eyes rubbing the sleep from them, Daryl stirred just enough he rolled slightly away from Rick.  He took that as a cue to get up, he was in need of a visit to the bathroom and his stomach was grumbling at the scent of bacon wafting into the room.

Downstairs she found Michonne at the stove finishing up the batch of bacon.

“Good Morning,” she always greeted him with a wide toothy smile in the morning.  Her cheer was infectious.

“Good Morning, Michonne.  Preparing a feast?” he asked.  There was the makings of a fruit salad, a batch of cinnamon rolls cooling on the rack, and the coffee pot was brewed on the maximum setting.

“Mmm-hmm, do me a favor and start chopping up some of that fruit.”

Rick set to it, pulling a knife from the knife block and started cutting.  “Glenn and Maggie wanted to stop by this morning after church, they’re bringing along Maggie’s father,” she explained.  “I found out last night that Mr. Greene was Merle’s sponsor while in prison.  He did Bible Study there as well, volunteered his time with the prisoners who had substance abuse issues.  Apparently, he has something of Merle’s for Daryl.”

“Does Daryl know?”

Michonne shook her head.  “He knows Glen and Mags were coming, but that’s it.  And I’ve got Carol getting the ashes from the funeral home…  Shit.”  Running the backside of her hand across her forehead, she grimaced.  “It’s practically a funeral.”

It took Rick a moment to understand what Michonne was getting at.  Daryl had not wanted a funeral or a service for Merle, he had later agreed to a small gathering, and everyone that was due to show up today was about all that he could handle.

“I’m going to have to talk to him…” she wiped her hands on a towel

“Talk to me about what?” two arms appeared around her waist, pulling her back into a bare chest.  Daryl’s chin rested on her shoulder, and he leaned in kissing her on the neck.  He reached down and snagged a piece of bacon from the plate, and stood leaning against the counter.  

Michonne groaned, “Promise me you won’t get mad?” she asked.  

“Depends,” he said, taking a bite of bacon.  “How much bacon you got?  Wait, what’s all this food for? Trying to fatten me up, woman?”  He put an arm around her, and pulled her in close. Wiping his greasy finger on the towel, he laced his fingers together behind the small of her back.  She wiped an errant crumb from his lips with her thumb, and then pulled him down for a quick kiss.  

“Carol is going to take care of getting the ashes.  Maggie and Glenn are stopping by, but they’re also bringing someone along…”

Daryl frowned.  Rick had stopped chopping the fruit, watching the two of them. “Who?”

“Maggie’s dad, Hershel Greene.  He was Merle’s --”

“I know who he is,” Daryl interrupted.  He pulled away from Michonne.  

“Boo, I…” she reached toward him, but just took a step back shaking his head.  

“Daryl, if it’s too soon, I’m sure we can ask Mr. Greene to come back another time.”

“No, no… it’s fine. I just…” Daryl shook his head, glaring out the window.  “It’s fine.  Let’s just get this over with.” He turned, and disappeared back upstairs.

“Want me to go talk to him?” asked Rick.  

“No, I got this, thanks.”

Michonne followed the sounds of drawers being opened and closed roughly, and stood in his doorway watching as he pulled on his shirt, and ran the belt through the loops of his jeans.

“I’m sorry.”

Daryl paused momentarily, before taking a slightly gentler approach to pulling on his socks and boots.

“It just kind of happened, everything came together on it’s own.”  She took a few steps into the room.  He couldn’t bring his eyes to hers, but his face had softened some.

“I know, I’m just…” he shook his head, sitting down on the bed running his hands through his hair.  “Really, ‘chonne, it’s okay.  I don’t mean to be a dick.  It’s just… one minute, I’m fine, and then next it just… hurts. Like hell.”

“Maybe Mr. Greene will have some words of wisdom, something to make the hurt a little less.”

Daryl looked at her, and seeing the conflict on her face, his shoulders slumped down.  “Balls to the walls.  If I let him say whatever it is he’s got to say, can we count this as the little ‘service’ y’all were so particular about?”

“If you think this will help, I think it’s a great idea.”

“Y’all owe me, then.” He forced a smile, which she took as a blessing, and pulled him up into a long deep hug.

****************  
Rick watched as Michonne and Daryl came back down the stairs hand in hand.  

“How’s the fruit coming?” asked Michonne.

“Almost done.  So… what’s the plan?”

Michonne glanced at Daryl, “We’re all going to have a nice breakfast, and if we all feel so inclined, we’ll take a walk out to that meadow Daryl showed you.”  Rick’s eyes went from Michonne’s to Daryl’s and back, “Okay.  Need anything, just let me know.”

The sound of cars on gravel drew their attention to the windows.  It was Carol.  Daryl broke away and went outside to greet her.  Michonne’s hand on Rick’s forearm held him back.  She shook her head, “Give them a few minutes.  Carol was sweet on Merle, and the two of them have a special connection.” She pulled him over to the window, and they both watched as Daryl walked up to the car and opened the door for Carol.  He held her hand as she got out, and pulled her into a deep hug, lifting her up off the ground and rocking from side to side.  They watched as he set her back down on the ground, and rested his forehead on her shoulder before pulling away slightly.  The anguish on Daryl’s face matched Carol’s as she reached into the car and handed him a small stone urn.  She brushed the hair from his face, and reached up kissing him on the forehead.  She ran her thumbs under both of his eyes wiping away the moisture that had pooled there, and pulled him down into a hug where they stayed for a long while.

“Come help me set the table,” Michonne pulled Rick away from the window.  Another car soon followed up the driveway, and they could hear Maggie making the introductions out on the porch.  Rick followed Michonne out, and smiled as Michonne invited everyone in to eat.  After finishing their meal, Daryl and Hershel excused themselves to the front porch leaving the rest to clean up.  

Daryl paused in the doorway, “Carol?”  She looked up, and knowing immediately what he needed, she was at his side.  He gave her a grateful look before taking her hand in his own and walking out onto the porch with Hershel.

“Mr. Green, I…” Daryl started.

“Please, call me Hershel.”  The man spoke earnestly, he was seated on the chair opposite Daryl and Carol.  He had a Bible on the seat next to him, along with a small wooden box.  “I wanted to thank you for allowing me to stop by today.  As you may have heard, I do volunteer my time at the prison, and I did get to know your brother.”

Carol squeezed Daryl’s hand, and covered their intertwined fingers with her free hand.  

“As you know, I was his sponsor.  At the time of his death, he had been totally clean since his arrival at the prison.  When he died, he was not the same man I met those first few weeks of his sentence.  He was your brother, you know the type of man he was.  I want to tell you about the type of man he came to be.  He had regrets.  The biggest of which was failing you.  However misguided his actions, he did them with you in mind.”

Daryl leaned back in his seat, busying himself fiddling with the seam of his jeans.  This was hard for him, hearing about Merle.  This man had gotten to know the Merle that Daryl knew from years ago, before things went bad.  

“We had a lot of lengthy discussions, he and I.  About nothing, and everything.  About you, about passages in the Bible, about the future and how he’d make it up to you… all the bad things he had done.  He was regretful and remorseful, though he never would outright admit it.”

Daryl shook his head.  No, Merle hadn’t been the type to express regrets outright or admit that he was wrong willingly.

“I will tell you this.  He was damn proud of you, son.  He said it was one of the greatest days of his life when you got placed with Carol’s family.  He knew you were safe.  And he spoke with pride, when talking about how you got your roofing company going.  How you were making a name for yourself, bringing the good back the Dixon name.”

Daryl’s chin quivered, but he held his tears at bay.  He had his own regrets too.  Maybe if he had tried a little harder, spoke up a little sooner, he’d have repaired some of the damage before Merle passed away.  It was too late for that now.

“I don’t know what they told you about his last day, but that fight he was involved in… he was trying to break it up.  Defending a fellow inmate who was being brutalized by others.”

“That’s Merle, but that ain’t Merle.”

Hershel nodded.  “That man was a mystery.”  He paused, eyeing Daryl and Carol.  “He adored you both, I just want you to know that.  But Daryl, he made a little something while at the prison and asked that I give it to you if anything had ever happened.”

He handed over the small wooden box, which Daryl took into his hands.  It was a small oak box that had been sanded smooth and varnished.  Daryl ran his fingers over it, feeling the glossiness of it.  There were small hinges holding the top down.  The lid had a simple carved engraving, the kind that was burned into the wood.  It was a simple depiction of two men, a crossbow, and a deer.  Daryl drew in a sudden breath, knowing it was from that day he got his first deer with the crossbow.  One of the few happy memories he had together with Merle.  He lifted the lid.  The inside was lined with a red canvas, and inside the lid held a simple statement engraved into the wood.  Two words.  “I’m sorry.”

Daryl nodded his head, and ran the back of his hand over his eyes.  He chewed the inside of his lip, running his fingers tenderly over the words.  “Excuse me…” he got up and walked away.  Down the steps and out into the field, and he didn’t stop until he got to an old willow tree.  Sitting down at the base of the tree, he rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip and eyeing the box in his hand through watery eyes.

He heard footsteps soon after.  The soft footfalls that told him it was Rick coming to check on him.  He felt him sit down beside him, shoulder to shoulder.  Rick didn’t speak, just sat there in companionable silence.  It was awhile before the lump in Daryl’s throat went away enough to speak.

“Fucker is still torturing me beyond the grave.”

“Isn’t that what brothers do?”

Daryl huffed out a chuckle, “something like that, I guess.”  Rick smiled back at him.  “Everyone is willing to take a walk, if you’re up for it.  Hershel can say a few words.  You don’t have to spread any ashes yet, just whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“Yeah, sure.  That’d be fine.”

Rick stood up, taking his hand and helping him up.  He whistled, drawing the attention of the others who had gathered on the porch.  They waved, and began their walk down.  Carol took Daryl’s hand in her own as he led the way, Michonne sidled up against Rick.  They made their way through the trees, the mid morning sun casting rays of sunlight along the path.  Out of the wooded area they walked into a meadow, filled with wild flowers, and flanked with a quiet brook flowing with water.  Down by the water were Cherokee Roses, which Daryl aimed for as he led the group out into the open.  It was as good a place as any to say words in remembrance of Merle.

He pulled Carol into his arms, and she tucked her head under his chin wrapping her arms around his waist.  They gathered around Hershel, as he pulled the tiny Bible from his pocket.  With a solemn face, he held it open his his hand, flipping to favored passage as he said the following words,

“Blessed be God, father of our lord Jesus Christ. Praise be to God for the gift of our brother Merle, for his span of years, for his abundance of character.  We thank you, God, for the peace he enjoys in your embrace. In remembering this unique man, we must know this.  We look not at what can be seen, but we look at what cannot be seen. For what can be seen is temporary... but what cannot be seen is eternal. For we know that if the earthly tent we live in is destroyed, we have a building from God, a house not made with hands, eternal in the heavens.

“The following comes from the Book of Lamentations 3:17-26:

My soul is deprived of peace,

I have forgotten what happiness is;

I tell myself my future is lost,

all that I hoped for from the Lord.

The thought of my homeless poverty

is wormwood and gall;

remembering it over and over leaves my soul

downcast within me. But I will call this to mind,

as my reason to have hope:

the favors of the Lord are not exhausted,

his mercies are not spent;

they are renewed each morning,

so great is his faithfulness. My portion is the Lord,

says my soul; therefore will I hope in him.

Good is the Lord to one who waits for him,

to the soul that seeks him; it is good to hope in silence

for the saving help of the Lord.”

Hershel closed his book, and lowering his head, he went into the Lord’s Prayer.

When he lifted his head again, he smiled at Daryl, and held out his hand to shake Daryl’s.  Daryl gripped it tight, and nodded his thanks to Hershel, and resumed his hold on Carol.  In a bit of a kumbaya moment, they all came together in a group hug.

Before the group broke apart, Glenn spoke.  

“You all are welcomed to come down to McRhee’s tonight, dinner and drinks on us.”

“Who am I to turn down free food and booze?  Thanks, man.”  Daryl pulled Glenn in for a quick hug, the same for Maggie with a kiss to her cheek.

WIth that, they exited with Hershel making the long walk back to the house.  Rick, Michonne, Daryl, and Carol stayed behind a few moments longer taking in the view.  As they stood quietly, they were rewarded with the sight of a lone deer ambling down through the trees off in the distance.  Gentle inquisitive steps forward, the twitch of a tail or an ear as it walked grazing along the way.  Carol sniffled, and it’s head shot up at the sound, looking at the four standing there together.  It stared a moment before bounding off back into the trees.

Carol looked up at Daryl and found him smiling back at her.  She hugged him tight one last time, and released him so they could make the walk back themselves.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m taking Glenn up on his offer.  Just keep me away from the karaoke machine…”

Rick chuckled, “You?  Karaoke?”

Michonne laughed, “You don’t even want to know, it’s BAD.”

“Well then, this I gotta see!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I think it's time to take a turn back to more lighthearted stuff, yes? Not sure what is in store next for Rixonne yet, but I will try to give these characters a break from the emotional trauma/drama -- for a couple chapters at least. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio take Glenn up on his offer for dinner and drinks. Little do Rick and Michonne know that Daryl already had a few (too many) at home. And we get to learn a little more about our beloved Michonne!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another chapter less than 24 hours later?!? I'm shocked, but my fingers wouldn't stop tapping at the keys, so here you go. I had a little fun with this chapter. #shameless

“Who does karaoke on a Sunday night?” asked Rick.

“Who goes to a bar on a Sunday night?” ask Michonne, shrugging.  

“Sinners, no-good do-good types, atheists, and Italians,” barked Daryl, from the back seat.  Michonne was driving, and they were taking Glenn up on his word to go for dinner and drinks at McRhee’s.

“Italians? Where do you get that idea?” Rick turned in his seat to shoot an incredulous look Daryl’s way.

“Italian restaurants are closed on Mondays, right?  So Monday, is like Sunday for them, a day of rest.  That makes Sunday night their Saturday night.  Party time!”

“Exactly how much did he have to drink before we left the house?”  Michonne shot a side glance at Rick before making the turn into the parking lot at the restaurant.

“I may or may not have split a six-pack with him, and he hasn’t eaten since breakfast.”  He cringed, as she reached over to smack him on the back of the head.

“Oh Lord….”  Michonne shook her head, “Don’t get too wasted tonight, Grimes.  I’ll be needing your help later.”

He gave her a questioning look, to which she gave her fakest most cheery smile.  “You’ll see soon enough!”

Daryl all but strutted to the front door, acting like he owned the place.  A cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth.  “Come on hot stuff, get a move on!”

“Hot stuff?  Which one of us are you talking about?” teased Rick, chuckling at Daryl’s good mood.  

He took a long drag from his cigarette, and huffed out smoke rings before shooting a cheeky smirk at Rick and Michonne.

“I dunno man.  Once I teach you how to smoke a dick, I’d say the hotness level will be just about equal.”  
“Smoke a dick?” Rick laughed, “Never heard that term before.”

“S’okay baby, I got lots I can teach you,” Daryl’s voice came out all low and gravelly.  He waggled an eyebrow as he ran a thumb down Rick’s jaw, which of course sent a jolt of electricity through Rick's body and straight to his dick.

“Boys, let’s keep our pants on, this is a family friendly establishment, remember?”  Michonne grabbed both men by the collar and dragged them through the door, Daryl tossing his cigarette to the curb before the door nearly slammed on his fingers.

“Hey!” Glenn waved from the bar, “Glad you guys could make it!  Maggie’s in back helping out in the kitchen.  Got you guys set up over here in the corner booth, Beth will keep the food and booze flowing… within reason.”

“What about the karaoke?” asked Daryl.

Glenn’s face fell, he swallowed hard, and tried his best to paste on a smile.  “Uh, Karaoke?  Uh… the machine is not available right now.  Don’t you remember what happened last time?”

“What happened?” asked Rick.

He gestured wildly for the man to come closer to the bar, as if it were top secret.  “Daryl got wasted one night a month or so back.  We couldn’t get him off the karaoke stage.  I mean, there’s only so much Journey and Foriegner that you can take, right? Well, when we finally did get him down, he projectile puked all over the speakers AND the microphone.”

Rick’s face was turned up in disgust, “Oh my god, that’s awful Glenn.”

“Right?  I mean it took three days to get the puke stench off the stage and the equipment. We eventually just threw it all out.”

“We’ll keep a better eye on him tonight,” Michonne promised.  Daryl looked between the three, and just glared.

“Please do!”  Glenn turned to Daryl, “And you still owe us another two shifts to pay off replacing the equipment.”

“I told you I’d gladly pay you cash,” growled Daryl.

“Right, well our customers prefer to see you in a sleeveless flannel showing off your guns.”

Daryl brought up an arm, flexed a bicep, and smacked it with his free hand.  He gave it a kiss, and said, “Yep, check that right there.  Grew them babies myself!”

Rick watched as Daryl sauntered away to the table.    
“Did he…” asked Rick.  “Did he just strut like Saturday Night Fever over to that table?”

Michonne nodded, her mouth spreading in a wide grin, “Just wait until the music starts, and he starts busting a move.  Sober, he insists he doesn’t dance.  Get a few drinks in him and suddenly he’s Fred Astaire, Elvis Presley, and John Travolta all in one.”

“Please, help him rein it in a bit tonight. And I say that with love.”  Glenn grimaced as they walked away, watching as Beth stared wide-eyed at Daryl as he was dancing in place and giving her a drink order.

“Are you doing the Macarena?” asked Beth, bewildered as she watched Daryl, his arms and legs akimbo.  

“It’s so 90’s, but everybody knows the 90’s fucking ROCKED!”

“Language, Mr. Dixon!” she growled at him, “Or I’ll have Eugene wait on you tonight!”

Daryl instantly sobered, and stood still.  “Now that’s more like it, what can I get for you?” she drawled.

“Pitcher of beer for Rick and Michonne, something good.  And I’ll have a Jack and Coke.  With a cherry, and one of those little umbrellas too.”

Beth’s eyebrows rose up her forehead, and she raised a hand to her hip.

“Um, please?”

She pursed her lips, looked him up and down, and could heard grumbling “Honestly, what do people even see in him…” as she walked away rolling her eyes.

Rick and Michonne were soon at Daryl’s side ushering him back to the table.  It was a corner booth, one of those round ones where they shoved him in first and they each took a seat on either side of him, penning him in.

“Y’all know you I can just hop up on the table and skedaddle, right?” he grinned.

“Yeah, but you won’t!  Not until after you’ve had something to eat.  Let’s not embarrass Glenn tonight, or take advantage of his hospitality,” Rick scolded lightly.

Daryl scowled.  “Yer no fun,” he pouted.

“Hey guys!  So glad you were able to pop in tonight,” came Maggie’s cheerful voice across the table.

“I’d like to file a complaint!” Daryl sat with a pointer finger upraised.  Michonne promptly grabbed his hand and pulled it back down.

Maggie gave Daryl a conflicted look but quickly covered with a smile, “What seems to be the problem, Daryl?”

“Yer sister was RUDE.”

“Bethy?  Aw, she don’t mean it.  Just broke up with her boyfriend Jimmy.  She caught him kissing another girl, so she’s more than a little upset.  Teenage hormones...”

Daryl stood up, knocking the table, “I’ll go kick his ass!”

Both Rick and Michonne grabbed Daryl by the arms and dragged him back down.

“Okay then!  Daryl, I’m gonna cook you up a nice big fat juicy steak, get you the biggest baked potato I can find and stuff it with butter, cheese, sour cream, and bacon.  And I’ll send Beth down the street for the biggest Starbucks coffee they can make, and we’ll see if we can make a sober man outta you, yeah?”

Daryl stared at her, practically drooling.  “Bless you, you had me at juicy steak!”

Maggie giggled, “Alrighty then, how about you Michonne? Rick?”

“The same,” they both chimed in.

“Coming right up!” she walked on back toward the kitchen.

Beth appeared at the table with the pitcher of beer, and Daryl’s drink.  It was complete with two umbrella’s, half a dozen cherries on a pick, a colorful straw with the paper cover half pulled off and curled up to look fancy, and citrus wedges on the rim.

Daryl’s eyes lit up at the sight of it, his lips turning up into a grin.  “Glenn sent this over, with requests that you please PLEASE behave yourself.  And don’t fuck up the new equipment, I need it for my gig here on Saturday night.”  She gave Daryl a stern look as not so gently placed his drink down in front of him.

Her entire demeanor changed as she placed a glass before Rick and Michonne and filled them from their pitcher of beer.  “Y’all need anything, just let me know!” She smiled eagerly at them before wandering off to tend to her other tables.

“Girl must be on the rag.”

“Daryl!” Michonne hissed, “What on earth???”

As she was scolding him, he took a long sip of his drink, fished a flask from his pocket and emptied it’s contents into his drink.

Rick rolled his eyes, “Well, that explains a lot.”  Michonne snatched the flask away, tucking it into her purse.

“Daryl Dixon, I swear on my momma’s grave, you had best be on your best behavior or so help me god I will tan your hide!”  She gave him her fiercest ‘I-will-so-kick-your-ass’ glare, to which he stared a moment blankly and then burst into a fit of high pitched giggles.

“Promise?” and the scowl he received in response sent him into peals of laughter to the point of tears.  And as he wiped at his eyes, his laughter soon turned to quiet sobs, his head hug and shoulders sagging.

A look of concern shot over Rick’s face, and he touched Daryl’s arm, “Daryl?  What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know!” he sobbed.  “Maybe… maybe I’ve had too much to drink?” He sniffled, and whimpered piteously.

“It’s okay, honey. Been a rough day for you.  Come on, let's find something happy to talk about, okay?”  Michonne ran her hand up and down his arm, taking his hand in her own.

“Hey, why don’t you tell me how you and Michonne met?  I don’t think you’ve told me that story?”

Daryl sniffled, grabbing his napkin he wiped his eyes and then blew his nose on it, loudly enough that other patrons turned to stare.

“Um, that… that actually IS a funny story.  Michonne here, she got set up on a blind date with Merle.  We were living in a trailer park at the time.  Well, one of Merle’s buddies set him up on a date with Michonne, but he never showed.  Turns out, he’d done gotten himself high and was passed out in his room.

Michonne giggled, and nodded along with the story.

“I’m sitting there eating my Ramen noodles, minding my own business when there comes this pounding at my door.  Like ‘what in the hell?  who the fuck is pounding on my door?’  Seriously, I thought it was the cops trying to bust down the door.  Nope.  It’s our Nubian Queen here, eyes all fire and brimstone set to give ole Merle a piece of her mind for standing her up.  NOBODY, I mean NOBODY, stands up Michonne and gets away with it.

“She was mighty pissed off, and rightfully so.  She was dressed to the nines.  I’m talking sinfully high heels, like the kind strippers wear.  A dress that hugged in all the right places, I mean… hot DAYUM!”

Michonne rolled her eyes, “I still have those shoes too, you know!”

“I know, I borrowed them,” he deadpanned back at her.  “Anyhow, she’s all but foaming at the mouth pissed at Mer…”

“Wait, wait, wait,” interrupted Rick.  “You BORROWED Michonne’s ‘come fuck me’ shoes?”

“Oh, I didn’t tell you that story” he asked Michonne.  She shook her head all wide-eyed, “I am not so sure I want to hear that story…” her voice trailed off.

“Alright then, back to this story.  So, Michonne here is shooting daggers outta her eyes, ready to slice muh balls off and hand ‘em to me on a silver platter.  She didn’t realize I wasn’t Merle, ain’t nobody told her that Merle had a younger, sexier, better looking mother fucking brother.”

Michonne snorted, but was delighted to see Daryl all but glowing sharing his first encounter with her.

“So, of course, I turned on the Dixon charm.  None of that sexist dirty shit Merle spews out.”

“What charm?  Daryl, you’re shyer than a pubescent teenager at her first junior high dance.”

Daryl gaped at Rick, “Did you just compare me to a girl?”

Rick rolled his eyes, “Never mind, please continue.  You left off at ‘Dixon Charm.”

“Yes, so I offered her a beer for her troubles, apologized for having a fucking asshat for a brother, and invited her in to watch a movie with me.  Least I could do was provide a little entertainment and not leave her night wasted.”

“But tell him what that entertainment was,” quipped Michonne, shoving him in the shoulder.

“Gay porn.  We watched gay porn together.”

Rick couldn’t hold himself together any longer, and could not stop the snort that erupted before falling victim to uncontrollable laughter.  

“Yep, so we met and bonded over Pabst Blue Ribbon beer and gay porn.”

“It became a regular thing.  Though sometimes we’d switch it up to chick flicks or action movies, whatever the mood suited.”

“And I helped him get his business established, and he helped build the yoga studio I co-own with a friend. We even gave him some lessons for free, I might even teach you a few moves.”

“Oh yes,” Daryl leaned back with his arms crossed behind his head.  “I am an EXPERT at the downward facing dog pose.  I’m dying to try it out with you on the floor, and Rick beh---” He stopped himself and cleared his throat when he realized Beth was standing before them with a full tray of food.  Thankfully she didn’t appear to have heard what he was about to say, as she started putting the plates in front of each of them.  

“Beth?” asked Daryl, he was sitting politely with his hands folded in front of him.  

“Yes?” she asked, giving him a side-eye as she arranged the plates in front of everyone.

“Would it be too much trouble to get a Strawberry Daiquiri, please?” he asked extra sweetly.

“Not at all, Mr. Dixon.”

“Make sure it’s a virgin, Glenn will thank you for that,” Michonne needed to be sure to point that out.  Daryl was already loaded enough.  After Beth departed the table, the three dug into their meals.  From the sucking and lip-smacking noises coming from Daryl, it was apparent that he was enjoying his meal tremendously.  Right down to licking at the steak juices that threatened to dribble down his chin, and gnawing the remaining meat off the bone whilst holding it in his hands.  His table manners left a lot to be desired, but he did finish before Michonne and Rick.  

In an effort to keep him occupied, Rick started to ask questions.  “So… Karaoke.  Daryl, I think I need to hear more about this.  You sing often?”

“Sadly, no.  I’ve been told on more than one occasion that I am, quote” he added the finger gestures to signify quotation marks, “tone deaf to the point people would rather hear nails on a chalkboard, end quote.”

Michonne had put down her fork and knife, and was now guffawing into her napkin.  She held it over her mouth until she could pull herself together.  “It’s truly awful, Rick.  Bless his heart, he does try, but… he could use some singing lessons.  But don’t worry, he only sings when he’s drunk, which isn’t that often.”

“Some friend you are,” growled Daryl. “Ain’t friends supposed to support each other or something? Not hurl insults?”

“Hey now, she supports you.  She puts up with your ass!” Rick smiled adoringly at Daryl, leaning in to bump him in the shoulder, but he just continued his scowl as he sucked down the rest of his Jack and Coke.

“So Michonne, tell me more about this yoga studio you co-own.”

“My other best friend, the one that loves me regardless of my faults,” she poked Daryl in the shoulder before running a hand down his arm, apologetically, “is a human rights lawyer.  It’s a tough gig.  She got into Yoga as a means to relax and destress.  She fell in love with it, got me hooked, and we decided to open a studio.  Our good friend Tara manages and runs it, taking care of the day to day business.”

Rick nodded thoughtfully as he chewed his food.  Yoga.  That meant lots of bendy poses, flexibility, and strength.  Michonne was curvy, but she was undoubtedly and deceptively strong.

“And when you’re not managing all things yoga, it’s life coaching?”

Michonne nodded, “Yep.  I help tender saplings like this fella here grow into mighty oaks.”  Daryl snorted at the lame description.  “She helps idiots make something of themselves, really.”

“How does one get into something like that?  Life coaching?”

Michonne put down her napkin, and pushed her plate aside.  She took a long sip of her beer, and squinted at Rick willing the right words to form in her mind.  Life coaching had become a personal mission of hers after a series of significant life altering events had occurred in her life.  These were things she didn’t often discuss, and didn’t particularly like to share, but she knew that sometimes talking about things helped one to get past the issues.

“I went through a dark time.  I was a mother once, I lost my son and his father,” she held her hand up to Rick, stopping his look of pity in its tracks.  That was one of the few things she hated, pity.  She sat up a little straighter, and held her head a little higher as she went on, in an attempt to keep her emotions at bay.  “His name was Andre.”  Her chin quivered, but she kept her voice steady.  “Anyway, as you have seen, the loss of a child… it does things to people.  I fell on hard times.  A friend decided I needed an outlet, I needed to find purpose again.  He got me into martial arts, got me active, got my mind and body moving again.”

“Don’t mess with my girl, ‘chonne is part ninja!”

Michonne rolled her eyes, “It’s Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, and I do Kendo also which utilizes a very kick-ass katana.”

“Telling ya man, you DON’T ever wanna piss off our girl.  She’ll seriously cut your balls off and hand ‘em to ya!”

Ignoring Daryl, she continued, “You should pop by the studio sometime.  It’s the same place Carol does her self defense classes.  And Sean, runs the martial arts center across the street where I do my training.”

“I’m surrounded by female warriors, and I didn’t even know it!” Rick was beside himself, and very impressed.

“You would like Sean too.  He’s very down to earth.”

“And hella hot too.  Blonde hair, shaved on the sides.  Tan, killer bod.  I can’t even look at him or it’s instant Schwing!” Daryl nearly blushed at his own statement.

“He speaks the truth, if you ever want to see Daryl completely flustered, just let him cross paths with Sean.  He blushes, he sweats, he trips over his own two feet, it’s the cutest damn thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Stop!”  Daryl was a rich shade of crimson.  “Is it getting warm in here?”

“Anyway,” she continued on.  “Sean is the one that got me into life coaching.  He helped me to find a new purpose in life. Once I started martial arts, I was able to get more control over my life.  I found my focus, didn’t feel quite so lost in the darkness anymore.  He pushed me to go back to school, so I got my psychology degree, took on career counselling, and now I help others to find their purpose… what makes them happy.”

Rick had to stop himself from gaping at her, a smile spreading across his lips.  “That is impressive, Michonne.  I’m happy for you, that you found your purpose.  A lot of people struggle with that, life tragedies or not.”

Rick poured a round of beers for he and Michonne, and Daryl sipped at his daiquiri which had just magically appeared at some point while they were deep in conversation.

“You know what this table needs right now?” Daryl looked them both in the eye, glancing between the two.  “Karaoke!  Glenn,” he hollered toward the bar.  “Fire up the machine dude, it’s time to get this party started!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need more Michonne! I've got a few ideas for the next chapter. Karaoke Daryl, explanation of what Daryl did with Michonne's stripper high heels, and... maybe I'll have Michonne grapple with Rick and show him a few moves? 
> 
> I still need to do something about Shane and Lori too. Hmm.... but that's a few chapters away, at the least. :)
> 
> Oh! And a little explanation on the "Italians" reference -- where I live, most Italian restaurants are closed on Mondays, which is a shame because that's usually when I crave Pizza. I have no idea if it's like that elsewhere. Daryl was just rambling nonsense there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl does Karaoke, Michonne breaks the news that she has a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one that gets a kick out of the characters giving Glenn a hard time? He's an easy target, and Daryl gives him a good ribbing in this chapter.
> 
> We're 12 chapters in, with no end in sight. I do have several other fics that need tending to, so it may be a few days before I get another chapter in. In the meantime, read on and enjoy some Dixonne (or Dichonne?) sexy times. :D

“Come on, man!” Daryl protested.  Glen was leaning over the table trying to convince Daryl that karaoke was not such a great idea.  “I just lost my brother, take some pity on a brokenhearted man.”

“That was cruel, Daryl.  Even by your standards.”  He sighed, “Fine, against my better judgment, again… I will let you do ONE song.  ONE SONG, Dixon.  That’s it!  And you have to drink down all of this iced coffee that Beth got you.”

“Starbucks?”

“Yes.”

“Cream and sugar?”

“Uh, yes?”

“Is it one of those yummy java chip frappu-whatever thingies?”

“Frozen drink? No, we thought you only did frou-frou drinks for booze.”

“You suck.”

“Drink it, or no karaoke for you.”

Daryl leaned back into the seat, and grumbled while he sucked down.

“Glenn?”

“Yes?”

“Your last name is Rhee, right?”

“Uh-huh”

“So… why the fuck did you name this place McRhee’s?  Isn’t that a bit ridiculous?”

Glenn rolled his eyes.  He had been chastised regularly for the chosen name for his restaurant.  He originally wanted to open the place styled after an Irish pub and Maggie’s supposed Irish heritage, adding the ‘Mc’ to make the name of his establishment more Irish.  As if that would make it more authentic.  Ironically, he sold more pizzas than he did anything else on the menu

“I mean think about it.  Asian dude opens up an Irish pub that specializes in Italian pizza? I mean really, it’s ridiculous.”

“You like the food, don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“So, what does it matter?  Drink your coffee, or there’s no karaoke,” and Glenn walked away exasperated and shaking his head.

“What song will you be gracing with us tonight, Daryl?  Remember, Glenn said ONE song, so make sure it’s a good one,” Michonne ordered.

“Hmm… I’m thinking maybe--”

“NOT Journey or Foreigner.”

“What is wrong with you people?  That’s some of the best shit!”

“How about I pick a song for you?” asked Beth, she had snuck up to the table to clear it.  “Your coffee?  Drink up.  I’ll get you a song, and I’ll make sure it’s a good one.”

“Why’re you being nice to me?” Daryl asked, suspiciously.

“Because I just heard…  I’m sorry about your brother, Daryl.  Can’t imagine what it would be like if I lost Maggie.  I didn’t mean to be rude earlier.  Stupid boy trouble…” her voice trailed off as she shrugged, but her big eyes conveyed her condolences.

He squinted at her a moment, then nodded, “Alright, you pick the song.  None of that girly sappy shit, something with balls!”

Beth giggled as she walked away to the stage.  “Come on, now.  Let me out!  It’s karaoke time!”  He gave Rick a shove, pushing him around the table and off the bench so he could launch himself up onto the small stage opposite them.  Beth was hard at work getting the machine set up and the proper discs in, and Daryl bounced impatiently next to her awaiting his turn.

“He’s got a big job to finish up tomorrow, we have to try and get him outta here after he does his song.  It’s getting late anyway, and I need to rest up.  I didn’t tell Daryl this, but I have a date tomorrow night.”

“Really?  Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Sean, the jiu-jitsu guy.”

“Oh!” Rick chuckled, “Daryl is going to love that!”

“I won’t be bringing Sean home tomorrow, but yes, sometime I’ll bring him around and you can watch Daryl fall all over himself.  He’s straight, much to Daryl’s disappointment, but he is a big flirt.”

“Is this thing on?” Daryl’s voice came over the speakers.  “It is?  Yessssss!”  

Beth shook her head as she finished making the adjustments to the sound.  “Ready?” she asked to Daryl, he nodded, so she hit Play.  Daryl hit center stage with his microphone in hand, dancing along with the beat, Beth had selected Eye of the Tiger for him.  He really got into it.  Fist pumping with beat, hips knocking back and forth, fist pounding his chest, he rocked his shoulders, he even riffed along air guitar with his leg.  There was a raucous of cheers and whistling, which only served to get him more into it.  A few subtle hip thrusts went in Rick’s direction, along with a wink to Michonne, Daryl was performing for them.  He sang his way through the song masterfully, not missing a beat.  Rick was impressed, he didn’t sound nearly as terrible as Michonne said he would.  He really was getting a kick out of seeing this side of Daryl.  As the song ended, Daryl politely handed the mike back to Beth.  He leaned in whispering something in her ear, she pulled back smiled at him and nodded, so he bounded down the steps back to the table.  Rick stood to let Daryl back into his seat, but Daryl shook his head.  The music came on over the speakers, and he took Rick’s hand, “Dance with me?  You too ‘chonne?”  He held out a hand to her too.  

“How does this work, three of us dancing together, it’s a slow song…”

“Don’t be a pussy, Grimes.  Just like a group hug or something.  I need some love.”

Michonne grinned, and pulled the two men in tight.  With their arms wrapped around each other, they swayed awkwardly in place.  Daryl kissed them each on the cheek, “I’d take it a step further but this is a family friendly establishment, or so I’m told.”

Daryl closed his eyes, as Beth’s voice rang out.  She was singing Desperado, per Daryl’s request.  It was an oldie but goody, and one that he was fond of.  He felt it was a fitting end to the night.   They all leaned together, forehead to forehead, “I’m glad y’all are here” Daryl managed to whisper.  “No place I’d rather be right now.”

“Desperado, why don’t you come to your senses?

Come down from your fences, open the gate

It may be rainin’, but there’s a rainbow above you

You better let somebody love you, before it’s too late”

As the song came to an end, so did their swaying.  A sniffle came from Daryl, “I’m fine, I’m fine, just got something in my eye…” and he wandered off to the bathroom.

“If he’s not back in 5, I’ll go check on him.”

“In the meantime, let’s dance while we wait,” Michonne pulled Rick in tight, and wound her arms up around his neck.  

“Is Daryl going to be okay with you dating his crush?”

Michonne shook her head, “I’ll tell him tomorrow.”

“What does this do for your… arrangement?”

“On the rare occasion that either of us is dating someone, the ‘friends with benefits’ is off the table.  It’s not fair or even respectable to the person we’re dating, unless we’re both dating the same person, like you.”

“Oh!” Rick laughed.  “So, what?  You’re both dating me now?”

“Well, lets just say you’re the first that we’ve both… have encountered, together.  If you know what I mean.”

“I feel special.”

“You should, Rick Grimes.  You are special.”

Rick pulled her in tight, “Thanks, I think you’re pretty special too.”

“Is there room for three, or do I need to find my own guy?”  Daryl was back, looking slightly disheveled.  His eyes were a little red, and his face was still wet where he had splashed some water on it.

“Hey… way to make a girl feel special!”

“Michonne, you will ALWAYS be my girl,” he leaned in and gave her a kiss.  “I must be sobering up, cuz I’m done with this crowd.  Can we go home now?”

Rick led the way, they bid their goodbyes to Glenn, Maggie, and Beth and were back at Daryl’s a short time later.  It was late, and they all had to work in the morning.  

“What’s your fancy tonight, Dare-bear?” asked Michonne as she hung up her purse and pulled off her shoes.

“Feeling straight lines and hard edges tonight, if someone is up for it.” He directed that statement toward Rick, somewhat shyly.  His ears warmed at the thought of being snug in Rick’s arms again.  

“But I do love me some round curves and soft edges too…” his voice trailed off, suggestively.

“You’re the one with the king size bed, Boo.”

“Are you asking for what I think you’re asking?” asked Rick.

Michonne wound an arm around Rick’s.  “He’s asking to be the Dixon filling in a sandwich with us.  Boo, I got no problem being part of a G-rated cuddle puddle, but I got a date tomorrow night so I NEED my rest.”

“What? Who?” Daryl looked and sounded genuinely wounded.  “Not… No… you didn’t?”

Michonne nodded, “I’m sorry, you know he’s a straight arrow.  And he asked me.  You can’t date a straight man, but I can!”

“But that’s… that’s like dating your BFF’s crush.  It IS dating your BFF’s crush.”

“Since when do you say BFF.”

Daryl sat down on the couch clearly pouting.  Michonne walked over and straddled his lap.  Cupping his face in her hands, she cocked her head to the side and stared at him.  “Boo-bear, you will always be my best friend.  Always.  If Sean swung the other way, or both ways, you KNOW I wouldn’t even consider it.  Mm’kay?”

“Fine,” grumbled Daryl.  He was clearly upset, but whether or not that was because of the numerous changes in his life recently or not, he wasn’t sure.  

“I’m going to take a shower, then we’ll get our cuddle puddle on.”

“Can I join you?” his voice almost wistful.

Michonne took his hand in hers as she stood up, and pulled him up after her.  “Rick, please close up down here.  We’ll meet you upstairs.  I’m not leaving you out of the equation, I’m--

“It’s fine, Michonne.  Go have your bonding time with Daryl.  I’m not ready for… sleep, just yet,” he smiled as he took a long sip from the beer he just grabbed out of the fridge. “I’ll meet you upstairs in a bit.”

Michonne looked back at Daryl, “Race ya!” And she took off up the stairs with Daryl in hot pursuit.  At the top of the stairs, Daryl snagged Michonne by the hips and pulled her back, thrusting his hips into her.  She spun around in his arms, and cupping her hands on the back of his neck, she leaned in to kiss him.  Soft and tenderly, which surprised him.  “Just… I want it gentle tonight.”  Leaning his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes and nodded.  

“Thank you….” he bent down slightly, laying down tender kisses across her cheek, nipping and sucking at her ear lobe.  She pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the wayside, and he began the task of unbuttoning the front of her shirt.  Slipping his hands inside, he cupped her breasts through her bra as he slid her shirt from her shoulders.  He kissed down her neck and across her shoulder as he ran his hands behind her back, unclasping her bra and pushing the straps from her shoulders letting it fall to the floor.  Grasping one breast in his hand, tweaking her pert nipples between his fingers, he took the other into his mouth, licking and then sucking it, running his tongue over top of it until it hardened into a nub.  She sighed, as he turned his attention to her other breast, licking his way over, swirling the tip of his tongue around it before she grasped his head and pulled him in.  

“Don’t be a tease, Dixon.”  He smiled, and dropped to his knees, unbuttoning her pants and pulling down the zipper with his teeth.  Running his hands up the outside of her thighs, he gripped the sides of her jeans, and pulled them and her panties down in one fell swoop.  She stepped to the side.  He spread her legs, pulling one of them over her shoulder as he kissed her mound.  Looking up at her with a smile, he ran two fingers up and down her slit, groaning at the feel of her already slick with want.  A well placed thumb swirling over her clit as he ran two fingers deep inside her left her shuddering, her head thrown back.  He thrust two fingers inside her as he licked into her folds, sucking at her tender flesh.  She couldn’t take it, and began writhing against his face and fingers.  

“Oh…. don’t stop.”  Her thighs trembling, her core aching with desire, need, and want.  “Daryl… ungh, I need.  Oh baby, I’m gonna need you…  Oh!”  She yelped as he stood up, hoisting her up at the same time, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and pulled him in for a deep kiss.  Not caring that his face was wet from his foray below.  She ran her tongue deep into his mouth, sucking at his tongue, writhing her own against his as he reached under, thrusting his fingers into her.  Writhing and bucking into his fingers, he walked them both into her room, and laid her down on the bed.

Daryl quickly shucked his jeans, grabbed a condom from the bedside table, and rolled it on.  Taking position between her legs, he smiled down at her, “How d’you want it?”

“Told you, gentle.  Just good ole fashioned vanilla sex.”

“Ain’t nothing wrong with that,” he reached down, lining himself up with her entrance, and in a few short thrusts he was fully sheathed.  His head dropped to her shoulder, and he moaned into her neck as he set a steady pace.  “Baby I’m gonna miss you…”

Wrapping her arms around him, she picked her head up to lay a row of kisses across the expanse of his shoulder.  “Boo, I’m right here.  I’m not going anywhere.”

Daryl placed a kiss on her lips, and slowed the pace slightly.  “It ain’t gonna be the same.  What if you decide to run off and marry him, and make babies, and… “

She placed a finger to his lips effectively shushing him.  “And what if you decide to run off and marry Rick, and adopt babies with him?  See?  Even if you do that, I’m still gonna be here for you.  Now as much as I love our chats, shut up and kiss me.  Please?”

Dipping down, he pressed his lips to hers, their tongues dancing together in time with his thrusts.  “Baby I won’t last much longer….”

“S’okay, I got this…” Michonne reached down fingering her nub, as Daryl picked up the pace.  He watched in awe as she squeezed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip, he knew she was close.  Pulling her legs up over his shoulders and changing the angle had him thrusting right into her sweet spot, and her body clenched up as she came.  A few hard thrusts later, he joined her with a grunting cry.  He collapsed on top of her slick with sweat, kissing her long and hard.  

“I’m still gonna miss you, but promise me something….”

“Anything, Boo,” she couldn’t help but smile up at him sweetly.

“If you get ANY inkling, like even a smidge, that he might swing both ways, I want you to--”

Michonne swung a pillow at his head, knocking him off her, giggling all the while.  

“Ain’t happening!”

“Can’t blame a man for trying,” he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  “Come on, let’s shower.  I’ll make sure every nook and cranny of yours gets---” Michonne pelted him again with a pillow.

“Okay, okay!  Geez!” he protested.  “What if we ask Rick to join, he deserves some shower treatment, right?”

“I’ll get the water started,” came Rick’s voice from down the stairs, soon followed by the sound of his feet bounding up the stairs.  He appeared in the doorway, pulling off his shirt and jeans.  “It summer, drought season. Gotta conserve water, right?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do enjoy reading comments, let me know what you liked. Or give me ideas where you'd like to see this story go. Ask questions, it just adds fuel to the fire! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michonne goes on a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Sean... does he seem a bit familiar? He is based loosely off of Sean Patrick Flanery, because... well, Sean is a hottie and he and the character of Michonne do share some ass kicking qualities. I did also borrow from Sean's character Clay Arrendal in Crystal River when he talks about a daughter. I do apologize in advance, this date took a bit of a dark turn. I promise, it's a sweet date, but they do discuss the death of a child so if that's a trigger for you, then you might want to skip this chapter altogether.

The day had arrived, Michonne had a date that night and she was more excited than usual.  It had been some time since she had been out on a legitimate date.  It wasn’t that she didn’t want to date, it was more that she hadn’t been ready to for quite some time.  The last time she had agreed to a date was several years ago, a blind date with Merle.  And her strong reaction to his standing her up just proved to her that she wasn’t ready then.  But now?  What was different?  She was in a better place, that was for certain.  She felt stronger and more level headed than she had in a long time.  She had the support of good friends, even if one of them was insanely jealous at the moment.  She nearly felt whole again.  Nearly as whole as any person could after suffering a tragedy.

The sun was shining through the window signaling the start of a new and beautiful day, or so she hoped.  Stretching her arms above her, she rolled onto her side and realized that she was not alone.  Nor was she in her room.  Last night after everyone had showered up, they all tumbled into Daryl’s bed.  It was a grown up version of a sleepover, and she smiled to herself seeing Daryl had octopussed himself to Rick’s body.  Rick was lying on his back, his face turned away.  Daryl’s head was on his chest tucked under his chin, his arm and leg wrapped snuggly around him.  She noted his fingers gently rubbing concentric circles in Rick’s chest hair.  She was happy for that, happy for Daryl.  It made her feel a little less like she was abandoning him.  While they had a rather unusual relationship, she cared for him deeply, and knew there would always be a part of her that took care of him, and he would do the same for her.  That’s what best friends do after all, right?

Now Daryl had Rick to keep him company.  Not that they were dating or exclusive or anything.  Rick was a confused soon-to-be-divorced father of one trying to adjust to single life, and undoubtedly enjoying some experimentation along the way.  He still had a ways to go, but he was doing a fine time just taking things one day at a time, and no longer worrying about labels.  That would come with time.  As she laid there staring out the window thinking about what the evening would bring, she was surprised to feel a hand entwine with hers.  Looking down, it was Daryl’s hand.  He had untangled himself from Rick, and rolled over on his side facing her.  “Good morning, beautiful,” he whispered with a sleepy smile.

“Good morning, nugget,” she grinned back at him, pulling his hand up in hers to give it a kiss.  “You’re okay with this, right?  Me going out with Sean?”

He rubbed some sleep from his eyes, “Of course I am.  You’re my girl, and you know I love giving you a hard time, but I’m cool with it.  But, if he ever wrongs you, I’m afraid I can’t beat the shit outta him for ya on account of him being a ninja and all.”

She giggled, and leaned over kissing him on the lips. “Thanks, Boo.”

“How about you.  Are you okay with it? You ready to get back out there?”

Michonne thought a moment, it was intimidating putting herself back out there, but she was certain she was ready.  “I think I am.  Sean is a friend, he’s good to me.  Good for me, after Andre…” her voice cracked.  She paused, pressing her lips together, needing a moment.  “He was so… patient with me.  He never asked questions, never pushed me, except in my lessons of course.  I’m comfortable with him.  I think that’s half the battle.”

Daryl nodded.  “You got more balls than I do.”

“Dare-bear, you’re an introvert.  You got plenty of balls, I know, I’ve sucked them.”

“Ohhh,” he grinned.  “They are available if you want to give ‘em another go?”

“Stop!” she protested.  “Come on, it’s time to get up.  We all have work today, let’s try to be responsible adults today.”

“Pffft, that sounds boring.  Can’t we just stay in bed all day and fuck?”

“Oh,” came a sleepy voice of surprise from behind Daryl.  “That sounds wonderful, but it doesn’t pay the bills.”  Rick’s head popped up behind Daryl, and he kissed him on the shoulder.  “Or was this a private conversation?”

Michonne rolled her eyes.  “You two may engage in whatever shenanigans you wish, but I’m off to go over the books with Andrea, and then shop for an outfit for my date tonight.”

“Shenanigans!” Daryl rolled over on top of Rick, and kissed his nose.  “What do ya think, big boy? Wanna have a go?”

“Big boy?” Rick chuckled.  “I’m on duty in 45 minutes--

“And I got a mother of all morning wood going right now, I’d be a one-minute-wonder…”  Daryl gave Rick his cheesiest of grins.  Rick stretched himself out underneath Daryl who was now starting to lightly grind his hips into him.  “Ugh… fine, quick jack in the shower, then I gotta go man.”

“Yes!”  Daryl stood up on the bed, Rick’s body still lying flat between his feet.  Morning woody pitching a tent in his boxers, “Meet me in the shower in 5.”

Michonne chuckled from the doorway, “Glad to see you fellas are putting some ‘good’ in your morning.  I’ll see y’all later!”

 

* * *

 

At 6:00 that evening, Michonne stood outside the restaurant waiting for Sean.  She smiled as she watched him pull in and park.  He got out of the car, and walking over to her with a blinding smile he handed her a single Calla Lily.  “Dark purple, represents admiration,” he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the cheek.  “It also symbolizes dignity, tradition, and success.  All traits that make me think of you.”

“Thank you,” she was nearly blushing, “It’s beautiful.”

“Like you,” he took her hand.  “Shall we?” he gestured toward the door.

The hostess seated them at a table near the window, candle lit, with a view of a waterfall and stream.  The waiter took their drink order, and returned quickly with their bottle of wine.  Michonne was relieved.  She would have been lying to herself if she said she wasn’t at least a little bit nervous, and she took a couple long sips from her glass.

“Hey,” Sean placed a hand gently over top of hers. “This is just dinner.  There’s no pressure, we’re just two friends having dinner.  Okay?”

“Was I that obvious?”

Sean shook his head, “No, I just know how to read you.”  He smirked at her, watching her the whole time as he took a sip from his wine glass.  His eyes sparkled as his mouth broke into a wide smile.  “Tell me why I couldn’t pick you up tonight?”

“You know why… Daryl probably would have choked on his own tongue, you know he’s got a mad crush on you.  He may or may not have referred to you as ‘that hot ninja.’”

“Oh come on, I think it’s cute!  Honestly, I’m flattered.  He’s a strange cat, that man, but that jsut makes him special.  He okay with… this?”

Michonne nodded, “Yeah, he is.  But this is a date, so why are we discussing my best friend?”

“Because he owns a crossbow, has hunter stealth, and even if I’m a ‘ninja’ he could still sneak up behind me and shoot me in the ass.  I just don’t want there to be any problems.”

“It’s fine, really.  I can wrangle him myself if need be.”

“Oh?” he asked, obviously intrigued as he leaned forward on his elbows.  “Have you two… grappled, before?”  He waggled an eyebrow suggestively teasing her, to which Michonne tossed her napkin at his face.

“Stop!  As if that’s any of your business.  Honestly, do you have a crush on him?  He did say he was interested if you decided to swing the other way.  I believe he may have said he’d be up for a round of naked Twister with you regardless.”

Sean laughed, “I’ll keep that in mind if this date doesn’t go well.”

“Hey!”

“I tease, I’m teasing!  It’s just me and you, babe.  I just want to enjoy a nice dinner with a friend.  Eating alone sucks.”

“It does…” her voice trailed off.

“What’s your story?” she asked.  “I've known you for years, but realized I don’t know that much about you.”

“The same could be said about you.”

“Then let’s fix that! Quick, tell me your life story?”

“Oh, God,” he chuckled.  “How about I give you the condensed version or a short story?  Did I ever tell you I had a little girl?”

Michonne was mid sip of her wine glass when she caught the subtle inflection he used on that word, had.  Had?  Her face slowly went blank as she put her glass back down on the table.  He was gently spinning his glass on the table with his fingers.  His eyes met hers, and she caught the flash of sadness within them.  “My wife and I… we had the most beautiful little baby girl.  Abigail…  She was about two when we found out she had leukemia.  She, uh… we tried chemotherapy, but she was so young…”

Michonne wrapped her hand around Sean’s, and he continued.  “My wife, she wanted to try another doctor, but I just pushed for the treatment.  Chemo is the only way to kill cancer, right?  That was my mindset.

“But something happened.  She ended up getting an infection, and… I’m sorry.  Why am I talking about this?  This is a date, we’re supposed to be having fun.”

“You know why.  Sometimes talking helps to heal.  You taught me that.”

“Right,” he nodded.  “Well, she ended up in a coma.  Two days later, she was gone.  I’ll never forget… going through her closet trying to find the right dress for her to wear, to bring to the funeral home.  We buried her in her party dress that was meant for her birthday.  It looked so small, handing it over to the mortician, along with her little shoes.  Sandals, with flowers on them.  The kind that light up when they walk…”  He sat back in his chair clearing his throat, Michonne found herself wiping at her eyes.

“Andre.  He wore dress pants, vest, shirt, and little clip on tie.  And his Spiderman flip flops, they were his favorite shoes.  It was ridiculous,” she huffed out a subtle laugh, “but he hated regular shoes.  I couldn’t send him off barefoot.”

“What happened to him? If you don’t mind my asking?”

“I never did tell you…”

He shook his head, “It wasn’t my place to ask, then.  You couldn't have talked about it then even if you tried.”

“True,” she agreed.

“I don’t think I saw you smile for at least a year.  You’ve come a long way.”

“I almost talked about him the other day.  I still have these little mental conversations with him every now and then, like he’s still there.  Like he’s still in the room with me, but just out of sight.”

The waiter chose that moment to bring them their dinners and refill the wine glasses.  Michonne was grateful, she needed the momentary distraction to will the lump in her throat away.  As far as first dates go, this one was off to a bit of a dark start.  But at the same time, it was almost a relief to be talking to someone who could relate to her.  

“Andre and his father were out on a friend’s boat.  A storm rolled in, I don’t know why they didn’t check the weather before hand, but… it was foolish.  The boat capsized, and neither Andre or his father had on their life jackets.  They drowned.”

Sean came around the table, and went down on a knee next to Michonne and pulled her into a fierce hug, surprising her.  “My God,” he said, pulling back from her and settling onto his haunches, “I knew you lost your boy, I had no idea you lost your man too.”

Michonne could only nod shyly, her eyes shining with tears.  He reached up and thumbed one of them away.  “Mike, we weren’t married, but his name was Mike.”

Sean settled himself back into his chair, and they were silent for awhile as they dug into their food.  It was a delicious meal, even despite the emotion filled conversation.  “What’s it like,” Michonne asked.  She had been thinking about how she had generally avoided children since Andre’s passing.  And Sean, he taught jiu-jitsu to adults and children of all ages.  How could he stomach it after losing his own child to cancer?  “The children, I mean.  How are you able to work with them without…”

“Without losing it?”

She nodded.  

“It’s not easy.  My classes are usually all boys, but every now and then there will be a little girl in there, spiky little ponytail coming off her head, and it’ll just remind me of Abby.  Usually I’m able to pull my focus together, but there’s been a couple times where I’ve had to excuse myself and get one of my other teachers to fill in.  Gone home, tried to drink away the pain.  But I realized doing that just made it worse.  Know what I’m sayin’?

“It got easier, eventually.  Every day gets a little easier.  You never forget, but each day just breathing gets a little easier.”

Michonne knew that feeling, there were many days in the beginning where she could barely get herself out of bed.  She had to will herself just to breathe.  But what he said rang true, you never forget, but each day does get minutely easier.

“And what you’re doing, helping other people pull their lives together, that helps too, right?”

She nodded, “I like helping people.”

“And I liked helping you.  You probably don’t know it, but you really helped me.  I could tell, how dark things got for you.  It was almost like looking in a mirror to the past, the pain and heartache etched into every corner of your face.  I was there.  Seeing you was a reminder to myself of how far I had come, and also also a reminder of how much farther I needed to go just to try and feel… whole again.”

“My lessons with you, there were days that was all I had to live for.”

“And that’s where it all starts.  Finding that one thing that gives you purpose, gripping it tight, and never letting go.  You should be damn proud of yourself.”

She scoffed.

“I mean it!  I’m sitting here in front of a strong, confident, beautiful woman who has surpassed all of my expectations.  Now that I know a little more about you, I’m just… I’m in awe of you.”  He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed it.  “Dead serious, babe.”

“Not to change the subject or anything, but…”

“Lighten up, right?  Let’s go take a walk by the river, get some ice cream or something.”

“Its like you read my mind.”

The paid for their meal, and stepped outside.   It was a humid evening, but not oppressively so.  They walked down the sidewalk toward the ice cream shoppe, each getting a cone, and made their way down the boardwalk along the river.  They walked along slowly, licking their cones, occasionally passing a smile to each other.  She would bump into his shoulder playfully, and he’d bump into hers.  And she all but blushed when he put his arm around her shoulder, and tipped his head to hers.  No pressure, no expectations, that’s all she picked up from him.

He led her to a bench, and they sat down together watching the sun as it descended toward the horizon.  The sky blazing oranges and pinks, paling to purples and dark blue.  Michonne reached down interlacing her fingers with Sean’s, as they finished up the last of their cones.  The sun settled down behind the trees, and as they snuggled close, the fireflies came out.

Michonne chuckled softly to herself, a fond memory coming to mind of not long before she lost Andre.  Sean looked down at her with a soft questioning smile.  

“Just thinking back,” she explained.  “Andre liked to catch fireflies.  He used to insist that if he captured enough of them, he could use them as a nightlight in his room.  We never did get that many.  But Mike… I’ll never forget.  He told Andre that fireflies light up when they fart.  Andre started asking a ton of questions, including where do fireflies come from.  Mike got so flustered he just told him they were the product of sun farts.”

“Sun farts?”

“Yeah,” giggled Michonne.  “You kinda had to be there, doesn’t sound so funny saying it out loud now.”

“NO, it’s great, “ Sean mused.  “I love seeing you smile.”  He licked the last of the sticky melted ice cream from his lips, and leaned into her.  Smiling up at him, she knew what he wanted.  She brushed the hair from his face, tracing a finger down the edge of his lightly stubbled jaw.  Looking back into his eyes, all she saw was a slightly mischievous twinkle, and a gentleness that said his focus was entirely on her.  His smile met his eyes setting off his laugh lines, and she closed the distance between them, pressing her lips gently to his.  His arm went around her, pulling her closer and she chose to deepen the kiss, cupping his face with her hands.

He smiled against her lips, “I got a rule, ya know.  I don’t put out on the first date.”  She laughed, and smacked his arm playfully.  Sliding her hands up his jaw, she fingered his ear lobes with her thumbs, before cupping the back of his head and pulling him in for a deeper kiss.  Lips parted, tongues mingled, and she moaned against his mouth.  He tasted of double fudge chocolate ice cream, and smelled subtly of cologne and that manly scent that makes women… Oh, she was in trouble.  She began to feel a heat between her legs, an ache, a need.  She ended the kiss on a tender note.  As much as she was enjoying these moments with Sean, she was not emotionally ready to take it further like her body demanded.

Pressing her forehead to his, she closed her eyes and breathed deep.  “I hope you’re having as good a time as I am,” she whispered.  

“Mm-hmm, maybe we can do this again sometime,” he peppered her jaw and her neck with kisses, stopping at her collarbone when her breath hitched in her throat.  He looked up apologetically, but his eyes were dark with want and need.  She let out a small sigh of relief when he kept his hands on hers, but leaned back into the bench.  There would be plenty of time for intimacy, when they were both ready for it, not after an emotionally charged evening.

They said their goodbyes, and he kissed her sweetly before closing her car door and waving as she drove off.  She had surprised herself and shared more with him that evening than she had expected to, but he had done the same, and without judgment.  He was a gentleman, he didn’t push or suggestively demand anything from her.  He’d let her know that he was damaged goods, but damn… so was she.  The way his lips felt against hers, she melted.  Thinking back on those wet kisses, she knew tonight she’d have to take matters into her own hands and relieve the ache.  She hoped that Daryl and Rick were out or down for the night because that ache was the first thing she needed to attend to as soon as she got home.  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need FLUFF, yes? I'm thinking some Richonne moments next chapter. We still need to do something about Lori and Shane too. I have several ideas brewing, and I will try to be nicer to our characters in the chapters to come. But.. no promises, I'm only partly responsible for what my brain tells my fingers to type. :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori experiences some severe pregnancy complications, and reaches out to Rick. Daryl makes some bad choices, possibly committing irreparable harm to his friendship with Rick. Michonne tries to hold it all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears! My apologies for the delay in getting this chapter out to you. I was "trying" to focus on one story and finish it, but failed miserably. This next chapter called out to me, and well... here you have it. It's a doozy at 4,700 words. I hope you enjoy it!

_Complications of pregnancy. Placenta Previa.  Incompetent Cervix.  Premature labor.  Hospital bed rest.  Blood clots.  Preterm birth. Shane is gone._  These were all words that Lori was throwing at Rick over the phone from her room at the hospital.

“Alright… alright, Lori.  I’ll… Yes, I’ll handle Carl.  No, I don’t know where Shane is, I don’t talk to ‘im anymore….  No, no, don’t cry… Dammit.  Just worry about you, I’ll… I’ll figure something out.”  Rick hung up the phone.  Lori had been home alone when the bleeding began, and bled heavily enough that an ambulance was called.  Not three days prior, she had come home from the OB/GYN with the diagnosis of severe placenta previa.  In other words, she was at risk for severe hemorrhaging.  She had been told to get her affairs in order, just in case.  There was a chance that either her or her baby’s life could be lost… worst case scenario.  Best to be prepared.

Shane had practically imploded, she said.  He’d been quiet that evening that they found out.  The next morning she had woken to a note on his pillow.  His belongings were gone.

_Lori, I can’t do it.  It’s too much.  I’m sorry. -Shane_

She was in hysterics when she called Rick.  He almost hadn’t answered the phone, but not knowing if there was a problem with Carl, he opted to answer it.  He was not prepared for what she had told him, and though he knew that the baby within her womb was likely not his, he had had a connection with it at one point.  

“Lori again?” asked Daryl.  He was slouched on the recliner in the living room, and had overheard the tail end of Rick’s conversation as he walked in, arriving home from his shift at the precinct.  

“Yeah,” he nodded, wiping the back of his hand over his brow.  “She said she’s in the hospital.  Bleeding.  Pregnancy problems.  Shane bailed on her…  It’s a hot mess.”

“Why does it matter?  She’s your ex.  That ain’t yer baby.  What’s she calling you for?  Ain’t yer problem.”  Daryl shook his head with a condescending smirk on his face as he fingered the condensation collecting on his beer bottle, one of many beer bottles littering the floor around him.

“It DOES matter, Daryl,” Rick insisted, not appreciating Daryl’s tone.  “She may be my soon to be ex-wife, but she’s still the mother of my child.  As much as I dislike her for what she did, she’s still important to me.  So yes, pregnancy complications, even when it’s not my own child, affect both Carl and I.  Therefore, it MATTERS.”

“Wow, she’s got you wrapped right around her little finger now, huh?”  He leaned back in his chair as he took a long drag from the bottle, swallowing easily half of it in one gulp.

“You know what, Daryl?  Just shut your mouth before you say something you regret.”  Rick’s hands were on his hips now, and he was doing his best to avoid Daryl’s eyes.  His indignant tone was infuriating.  Rick didn’t need this crap, not with all the changes to his life of late.  If anything, what he sorely needed was a break.

“I don’t say somethin’ unless I mean it,” Daryl growled, leaning forward to grab the last bottle of beer from the now empty six-pack.

Rick nodded, furious.  Blood boiling, forehead vein pulsating with the fury as his heart pounded in his chest.

“Fine.  Then fuck you, and fuck the high horse you rode in on.”  He glared at Daryl before turning on his heel and exiting the room.  Boot heels pounding on the wood floor as he pushed open the screen door with such force it bounced back at him only to be pounded a second time as he walked out.  He jumped in his car, and peeled out as he sped away down the driveway.  All he knew was he had to get the hell out of there, away from Daryl.  Away from that farm house.  Away from his feelings.  For Lori, for Shane, for Daryl… for everything.

He had talked to Lori earlier that day, hours before the bleeding began, and had found out then that there were a number of pregnancy complications.  She had not shared them with Rick or Carl when she found out, as apparently they were potentially life threatening health issues, and she didn’t want to frighten them.  Shane hadn’t taken the news well.  In all honestly, he had completely freaked out, packed his things and left declaring he wasn’t cut out to be a father.  

How could Shane just give up like that? He had a child on the way.  His own flesh and blood.  Yet the moment things got difficult, he tossed his hands up in the air, and ran like hell.  He quit his job, packed his belongings and left like a no good yellow bellied coward leaving Rick to clean up the mess.  

Rick pounded the steering wheel several times before finally pulling over in a wooded area.  He got out of the car, slammed the door, and made his way down toward a nearby stream.  Hoping the sound of the water playing over the rocks would be soothing.  He picked up a few rocks, and angrily threw them into the stream, failing at making them skip across the water.  What was he going to do?  Lori was still technically his wife, they were roughly 2 weeks away from making the divorce legal.  It was almost certain that Rick was NOT the father of the little girl she was carrying in her womb, but with Shane turning tail and running, who was left to care for the child if something went wrong with her?  Lori’s parents were both elderly, and did not get around as easily as they had even a year or two ago.  They weren’t in poor health, but even something as simple as the common cold was debilitating.  Both he and Lori were only children, so there were no aunts or uncles that could be relied on in just such a position.

Lori was also 23 weeks pregnant.  It was obvious from conversations with the doctor that the baby most certainly would be arriving before the 40 week mark. And Lori was at tremendous risk, there was a significant chance that she would not recover, or even survive if things went bad.

Rick was not prepared.  He couldn’t go home to the house that he had shared with Lori, the memories would haunt him.  And he couldn’t bring a baby into Daryl’s home, even though he was renting out a room, it was hardly the place to raise a family with two other roommates maintaining busy lifestyles.  Between a rock and a hard place didn’t even begin to describe the dilemma.   It was all on him.  It was all to be his choice.  

So he drove to the hospital, and went to check in on Lori.  She was on mandatory hospital bed rest, and allowed visitors for only 15 minutes a day with her doctor’s approval.  He was damn near a hot mess when he arrived, but with a deep breath, and a few splashes of cold water on his face in the hospital rest room, he felt almost human.  Three knuckle raps on the door, and he heard her faint voice granting permission to enter.

“Rick!  HI!” she whispered.  She was looking particularly gaunt.  Her long brown tresses curling down to nearly her waist.  She had a pasty look to her complexion, and she was lying on her side, nearly flat.  She was not allowed to sit up properly for fear the position of the baby would lead to more bleeding.  

“I was hoping I’d get to see you today.”  Her voice was weak, but her excitement at seeing him was apparent.

“How are you feeling?”

“Oh, you know.  Just pretending I won a free vacation.  I’m lounging in the sun, on a cruiseship.  On my way to some tropic isle…”  She reached up for his hand, intertwining her fingers with his own.

She gave him a brave half smile, but her eyes betrayed her portrayal of bravery, tears slipping down her cheeks.  She took the corner of her bedsheet with her free hand and dabbed at her eyes.  “I’m just so scared, Rick… The way they’re talking, I may not even get to see her face…”  She closed her eyes taking a few cleansing breaths.  Emotions were a trigger to early onset labor, so she had to do her best to keep her body calm.

“Shane is gone, what am I going to do?”

Rick pulled the chair up to her bedside, and sat down, taking her hand back between his own.  “I don’t know, Lori.  I can’t answer that.  Like I said… We’ll figure something out, we always do.”

She sniffled and nodded, giving him a small but grateful smile.

“If he doesn’t come back… would you… would you think about coming back home?”  Her voice cracked, and more tears threatened to spill over.  Her voice full of pain and desperation.

“I can’t.  I’m sorry…  I just can’t... ”  His voice trailed off as he shook his head.  “I’m not trying to upset you, but think of the reality of that situation.  Would you really want to live with me if I got another woman pregnant?”

“That’s a little different Rick, it probably wouldn’t be a life or death type situation,” her voice bristled despite speaking in only a whisper.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  “Look… for your health and safety, let’s not fight.  I don’t want to argue with you anyhow.  I’ll get Carl situated with me while you’re here.  Carol said she can help keep an eye on him, we’ll alternate shifts so he’s covered.  I’ll try to track Shane down for you, but… I’ll probably beat the bastard into the ground if ever he shows his face.  And you?  Just…. I’m sorry you’re in this situation, I am.  Please try to remain calm.  If anything happens to you, I’ll make sure the baby is taken care of.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

With something between a laugh and a sob, she pulled Rick’s hand to her mouth, kissing the knuckles.  Wiping away the tears with her free hand, she snuggled down into her pillow and smiled at him.  “Thank you, Rick… I mean it.  I’m sorry for everything, for this mess, but I am so grateful for this…”

“Alright, just get some rest.”  He leaned up to kiss her forehead, “I’ll check in when I can.”

He stood in the doorway and raised his hand to wave goodbye, she blew him a kiss.  He paused a moment, nodded, and was gone.  He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders as he left the hospital and walked out to his car.  Carl was with Carol for the next couple days while he sorted out the mess left behind by Shane.  They hadn’t wanted to frighten the boy unnecessarily, and agreed that he would be told that his mom needed some rest.  On the drive back to Daryl’s, he tapped his thumb against the steering wheel in frustration.  He had no desire to go back there, but the alternative was Lori’s home, and that would just didn’t sit right with him.

As he pulled into the driveway and parked, his phone began to ring.  It was the hospital.  With trembling fingers he tapped the screen and answered the call.  Michonne walked out onto the porch having heard him pull down the driveway.  She eyed him through the windshield, and watched as he closed his eyes and raised a visibly shaky hand to the bridge of his nose, pinching it.  He shook his head, nodded, and his mouth moved but the words unheard by her.  The phone fell from his hands and his head fell back onto the headrest.  His face crumpled, and he pulled the keys from the ignition and threw them up onto the dash as hard as he could.  Michonne watched the outburst, unsure if she should help her friend or leave him be.  She opted out of the latter, taking careful steps down the stairs, and over to the car door.  She tapped on the glass, and opened the door tentatively.

“Rick?  What’s wrong?”  

His chest heaved, and it took a few breaths before he could speak.  “It’s Lori…  She… She’s gone.  There was bleeding… and a clot… Said she’s most likely brain dead but they’ll try to keep her body alive for the baby.  But even then, the chances are slim.”

Michonne gasped, and knelt down next to the open car, grasping one of Rick’s hands in both of her own.

“I was just talking to her, Michonne… I literally just left the hospital less than an hour ago.  How can she be gone?”

With his free hand he swiped at a tear that had dripped down his cheek.  “I gotta go. I can’t be here right now.  I gotta pack.  I can’t be here.”  He struggled to get out of the car, forgetting that he was still buckled in at first getting all tangled up in the strap.  He nearly bowled Michonne over as he rounded the open door and hauled himself up the steps.

“Rick, wait!” Michonne hurried after him, running up the stairs to his room where he was throwing his clothes and things haphazardly into bags. “Rick, stop!  Please!  What’s going on?  Why the sudden need to get out of here?”

He ignored her pleas, yanking his clothes from the closet and tossing them on the bed.

“Rick?”  Still he ignored her.  

So instead of trying to reason with him, she helped him.  Opening the bureau drawers and pulling out the contents, placing them neatly on the bed.  By the fourth drawer, he had stopped and was staring at her somewhat bewildered.

“I may not understand your sudden need to move out.  You’re a grown ass man, I can’t stop you from going anywhere.  But you can’t stop me from helping you.”

He nodded, averting his eyes to his hands, and the stash of socks within them.

“I’ll empty this bureau out, I have some bags downstairs you’re welcome to borrow.  Care to explain to me the sudden need to evacuate?”

The trembling was back, and Rick gaped helplessly around the room.  In a submissive gesture, he hung his head and his arms fell to his sides.  The socks falling to the floor.  Michonne approached him, taking hold of his hands again.  “Do you need me to take you to the hospital?  Need to be with Lori?”

He shook his head, “No, they said… Said it’s just a waitin’ game.  Tests.  Waiting on results.  They would call me tomorrow.”

“Mm’kay.  So tell me why you’re packing up and leaving?”  She cocked her head, meeting his eyes with raised brows.  She pulled his hands gently, to follow her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

He sat, leaning his forearms over his knees, raking his hands over the back of his neck.  “Had words with Daryl.  Then, I promised Lori I’d take the baby if anything happened to her.  Shane is out of the picture.  I can’t bring a baby here. I just can’t seem to catch a fuckin’ break”

“I understand. What’s going on with you and Daryl?”

Rick groaned, “I like the guy.  At least I thought I did. I don’t know, Michonne…  He was lit.  Empty six pack at his feet.  He said that Lori and Shane don’t matter, but he doesn’t get it.  Being the mother of my child means she DOES matter, things she does and says do affect me and my son.  With divorce, and custody, and everything… As angry as I am about what she and Shane did, I’m not free of her.  I still have to deal with her.  Had to deal with her.  Shit…. What am I gonna tell Carl?”

“Is he settled somewhere for the night?”

Rick nodded.

“Then you needn’t worry about that just now.  Let’s wait until you hear more from the doctor's, something more definitive, and then I can help you talk to Carl.  If you want.”

“I’d like that, thank you,” his face softened as he looked at her over his shoulder.

She stood up to leave the room, but paused.  She held a hand out to him, and pulled him up and into a hug.  Rubbing her hands up and down his back, running circles over the base of his neck with her fingertips, grazing his flesh at the collar of his shirt.  He leaned into the touch, laying his head over her shoulder, his body nearly going limp in submission to her touch.

“I’ll talk to Daryl," she promised. "What you said… That’s Daryl, but that isn’t Daryl.  I’ll set him straight, he shouldn’t be talking to you like that.”

She cupped her hand over his cheek, running her thumb over his cheekbone.  Cocking her head to the side she smiled, “You need anything Rick, anything at all.  Just come see me.  Okay?  We’ll help you get this all squared away.  I promise.”

Rick cleared his throat, thick with emotion, “Thanks Michonne, ‘ppreciate it.”

 

* * *

 

“What did you do, Dixon?” Michonne spat angrily into the phone.  “I had to talk Rick down from throwing all his belongings into trash bags and moving the hell out.  What did you say to the man?”  She was pacing the porch, all but spitting nails.

Daryl was laid out on his back, sprawled across a hay bale in the barn with an arm thrown over his face holding his cell phone to his ear.

“Michonne?” he slurred.

“Unbelievable.  You’re drunk, aren’t you?”

“S’what if I am?  What’s it to you?”

“What’s it to me?  Daryl, are you not listening?  Rick is leaving.  He’s up in his room packing because of whatever vitriol you spewed at him.  Is this another one of your ‘mean drunk’ rampages?  You’re better than that, Daryl.  I thought you were past this.”

“Well ‘scuse me, your highness,” he sneered.  “Didn’t realize I had to check in with you for permission to have a drink when I’m having a bad fuckin’ day.”

“A drink?  That’s rich.  More like several from the sounds of it.  What did we say about bad days, Daryl?  Huh?  What did we agree to do on our bad days instead of getting shitfaced, and offending one of the few friends we have?”

“Don’t go getting all high and mighty on me.  Just cuz you got yer shit together don’t give you the right to lecture me.”

“I have my proverbial shit together about as well as you!  How quickly you forget.  You’re all the family I got, sweetie.  I come from nothing too.  But when my shit hits the fan, what do I do?  I don’t drown my sorrows in a bottle.”

Daryl sat up with a groan, leaning heavily on the forearm resting on his knee.  “I fucked up, alright?  That what you wanna hear?”  

“Now how’re you gonna fix it?”

“Fuck if I know…”

Michonne sighed.  “Alright.  Sober up, we’ll talk about this in the morning.  But next time you see Rick, you best apologize for being a jackass.  Lori’s gone, he’s gonna need help.  He’s gonna need US.”

She hung up after that.  Fuck him, let him stew on what she just told him.

 

* * *

 

Hours and several long conversations later, Michonne convinced Rick to stay on at least a few more days.  To wait until the doctors could confirm what was going on, and the necessary arrangements made.  Daryl, now sober, finally mustered up the testicular fortitude to drag himself from the hay loft of the barn, and back into the house.  He had not had the easiest of days.  He screwed up at work, ordered the wrong shingles for a customer’s roof, and didn’t realize it until nearly half the roofing materials had been installed.  It was time and money he missed out on.  Making matters worse, he had promised the client that he’d have it done by a deadline, and that was looking to be a near impossibility.  He was also missing Merle mighty fierce, and wallowing in regrets and “what if’s.”  And Michonne’s recent date weighed heavily on his mind as well, he missed his best friend, and knew her new relationship would change theirs.  It was selfish really, but everything mushroomed seemingly out of his control, and poor choices were made.

With a hangdog expression, he slipped through the screen door and closing it gently behind him.  The glow of the TV drew him into the living room, where he found Michonne on the couch, and a dozing Rick held in her arms.  

She was lounging back on the couch with him, he was turned toward her with his head on her chest and his arms wrapped snug around her.  From Daryl’s vantage point, it appeared that he was sleeping deeply.  When Michonne caught sight of Daryl, she shot daggers at him with her eyes, shaking her head in disappointment at him, and averting her gaze back to the TV.

Daryl’s shoulders dipped knowing he was most definitely in the wrong, having hurt not just Rick, but Michonne as well.  They had an agreement, the two of them.  That instead of making bad choices, they would seek each other out first instead of overindulging in drugs, booze, or some such other vice thus making things worse.  Daryl didn’t hold up to his end of the agreement.

“He okay?” he whispered, walking toward the end of the couch, standing there awkwardly.

“No, Daryl,” she was painfully honest. “He’s not.”

“What can I do?  How do I fix this?”  His fingers ran over the seam of the couch cushion, fidgeting.

“He needs a place, Daryl.  A safe place.  This is a man who will be caring for a pre-teen and an infant child, most likely one with special needs.  He’s lost his family, and his entire support system in the matter of weeks.  He can’t go ‘home,’ but he really doesn’t want to stay here.  I had to beg him.  BEG him, to stay.”

Daryl chewed his lower lip, and nodded.  “Really fucked up this time, huh?”

Daryl hadn’t noticed yet, but Rick’s eyes were open.  He was awake, listening intently to the conversation.  

“Why’d you go all mean drunk on him?”

He winced, shaking his head.  “Because I’m a fuck up, ‘chonne.  Don’t matter what I do or what I touch, I fuck everything up.  Merle.  My business.  And now my friend…”

“Uh-uh,” Michonne scolded. “Wallowing in self pity is a no-no, boo.  We all have to deal with the hand we’re dealt.  But we agreed to seek each other out, or someone instead of making bad choices.  Mistakes?  Those happen, and they are forgivable…”

“I am sorry, Michonne.  Yer right.  Most days my head… feels so damn busy, like I’m herding chickens or something.  But ain’t no reason to take it out on you guys.  It’s ‘xactly what I did.”

“What about him?” she gestured to Rick.  “How are you gonna fix things with him?”

“What happened with Lori?” he asked, ignoring her query.

“Not my story to tell, but long story short, she nearly bled out.  Then she popped a clot, brain activity is now next to nothing if not nothing at all.  Vegetable.  They’re keeping her body alive for the sake of the baby.  He could lose them both.”

“Shane?”

“He’s gone.  Jumped ship, couldn’t deal.”

“Fucking coward,” muttered Daryl.

MIchonne raised an eyebrow at that statement.  “Glass houses…” she muttered.

“I know, I know… Ain’t much better than him at the moment.  I mean… if I done knocked up some broad, I wouldn’t leave, no matter how bad things got.  That’s his fuckin’ kid… his blood.  How could he?  And what he did to Rick to boot? Shit…”

Rick felt a hair better at Daryl’s chastisement of his former best friend, but he was still angry.  Still hurt by Daryl’s callous words that evening.  The effect multiplied by the recent turn of events.  To say he was still reeling would be accurate.

He shifted slightly, and closed his eyes when he felt Michonne’s hands raking gently through his curls.  He felt oddly at peace within her arms, and maybe… just maybe if he sat still enough in the reverie, he could pretend everything was just a dream.  A very very bad dream.

“He awake?” Daryl whispered to Michonne.

Rick sighed, “You don’t have to whisper or talk like I’m not here.”

“Feel like talking?” asked Michonne, cocking her head to the side to get a better view of his face.  

He closed his eyes snuggling in deeper, “No…”

“That wasn’t very convincing,” he could hear the tender smile in her voice.  “Besides, I think Daryl has something he needs to say to you, and I do need to call Sean and reschedule our date.”

“You had a date tonight?” asked Rick, lifting his head up off her chest.

She nodded with a mild grimace, “But it’s okay, I go where I’m needed.  It’s still all new and fresh, we’re not ‘committed’ at the moment.  Really… it’s ok.  He’ll understand.”

Rick unwound himself from Michonne, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  She glared at Daryl, and mouthed to him that he _better apologize and fix this_.  Daryl gave her a somewhat fearful looking nod, and remained in his place, continuing to pick at some threads hanging from the seam of the couch cushion.  He made no effort to move, nor did Rick.  From where he stood, he couldn’t see Rick’s eyes, but he could see the lines etched into his face.  The way his shoulders sagged with the weight of the world he was carrying on his shoulders.  He watched as Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, his fingers trembling slightly.

“If you got something to say, then say it.  I have neither the time, nor the patience for petty games and bullshit.”  His voice was gentle, broken, defeated.

Daryl swallowed hard, “M’sorry, for earlier.  I shouldn’t have said the things I did.  Weren’t thinkin’.  Of course the mother of your child is important, and your feelings for her are valid.  She’s still your wife, even if she wasn’t… it don’t matter, I was in the wrong.  And I’m sorry.”

Rick didn’t acknowledge Daryl’s words, he just remained in place on the couch.

“Can I ask… what happened?”

Rick swallowed hard, his hand visibly shaking now.  Daryl watched as Rick’s lips pressed into a grim thin line.  “She almost bled out, like Michonne said,” his voice cracked.  “They stopped the bleeding.  She was fine, for a short while… We chatted, and when I left.  She was fine.”  He dragged the back of his hands over his eyes, wiping at the few tears that had spilled over.  “Got back here, and the hospital calls.  She stroked out, blood clot or something.  Massive.  Said her brain activity is practically non existent.”

“So she’s a….”

“A vegetable?  Something like that.  Keeping her alive until the baby is old enough to breathe on its own.  But I’ll know more about that tomorrow when I go see the doc.”

“Anythin’ I can do?” asked Daryl.

Rick shook his head.  “I’ll have my shit out by the end of the week,” he stood up, his back to Daryl.  

“Why?  You can stay here…”

Rick glanced at him over his shoulder, almost sympathizing with his kicked puppy expression.  “Ain’t no place to raise a child, and a baby.”

Daryl bit his lip, and nodded.  The words stung.

“Don’t suppose there’s anything I can do to change your mind, is there?” he asked softly, his words pained.

“You know what?,” Rick snapped.  I’m really not in the mood for talking right now.  Everyone that was ever important to me has not only betrayed me, but has left, or is pretty much dead already,” he hissed.  “I’m sorry, but I can’t deal with your emotions or hurt feelings or whatever shit storm that has rained down on you and turned you into a drunk.  Okay?  So just leave me the hell alone.”  He stormed off up the stairs and to his room, Daryl heard the door latch shut and the distinctive click of him turning the lock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had hoped to put some fluff in this chapter, but the muse pushed me more towards "let's torture our beloved characters." I am awful, aren't I? I did also borrow some dialogue directly from TWD (which I do not own).
> 
> As you may (or may not) know, writers LIVE for comments. Positive ones that tell us what you liked about a chapter, a phrase that stirred up an emotion, or maybe a question as to why a character behaved a certain way, or the motive behind an action, etc. These are all things that push us to give you more, and to pump out future chapters and works all that much faster. 
> 
> I am trying for more regular installments, so I hope to have the next chapter up for you in the next few weeks. Is Lori brain dead? Will Shane be found? Will Rick get over himself enough to listen to Daryl and accept his apology? Will there be smut? (That last one is pretty important, yes?) LOL!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl make peace. Michonne and Daryl go with Rick to the hospital to see Lori, and receive the news of her condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... last chapter I really pulled the rug out from under our dear characters. Lesson learned, don't post new chapters late at night that haven't seen the light (or sanity) of day. Conflict can keep a story interesting, but maybe I could have been nicer to poor Rick, somehow? Anyway, here is the next chapter. There are some moments of light, and moments of dark. There's still some sadness to come, but I think I'll be kinder to in the chapters to come.  
> Writing this chapter actually made me cry at one point, yikes!

Daryl sat on the floor across the hall from Rick’s bedroom door.  He was determined to make things right with his friend again.  It was a sleepless night spent tossing and turning, reliving his regrets and what-if’s. And doing it sober was brutal.  He thought long and hard about the things that he had said to Rick in misguided anger, and also about the things that Rick had said to him when he last lashed out.  Rick was meant to go to the hospital that morning to find out more details about Lori’s condition, the status of the baby that resided in her womb, and what the future held for all of them.  He was going to need a friend, and Daryl decided he needed to be just that friend.

The clicking of the door being unlocked had him sitting up at attention, Rick stumbled out rubbing his eyes nearly stepping on Daryl.  

“Jesus!  You scared the crap outta me! What are you doin’ on the floor?” he asked, his voice still thick with sleep.

Daryl stood himself up, leaning back against the wall putting a little distance between them.

“Was waitin’ on ya.  Didn’t sleep.  I just… I needed to apologize to you, again.”  He had his hands shoved in the pockets of his track pants, tight with awkward tension.

Rick yawned, rubbing his eyes again.  “Mm, I owe you an apology too.  I was a bit harsh too, and-”

“No, really.  You weren’t,” Daryl interrupted.  “I get it, man.  I do.  You needed a friend, and there I was being a giant bag of dicks.  Lemme make it up to you, please?  I’ll beg if I have to.”

“Why?”

“Cuz… I was an idiot.  I fucked up.  But more than all that… I need you in my life.”

Rick nodded his head, exhausted but thoughtful expression on his face.  “Are you sure you’re not just having me fill the hole that Michonne vacated now that she’s dating Sean?  I know you don’t like being alone.  I can’t just be a… a presence, to fill a vacancy.  I need to be wanted.  I need to feel wanted.”

Daryl met his eyes, noting their bloodshot red rimmed appearance.  The dried salt tracks lining the corners of his eyes, and the dark circles beneath them.  Rick was a wreck, he needed to tread lightly and not push too much.  

“You are wanted.  I don’t just need you here, I want you here.  I want you to be a part of my life.  And I want to be a part of yours, if you’ll let me.  I don’t wanna fight with you, just wanna be with you.”

“I come with a disclaimer now.  With shit hitting the fan the way it has… I’m probably not gonna be a very good friend.  I’m gonna need a lot of patience, and understanding.  Whatever comes… I can’t do it alone. I know that much. If you can’t handle me at my worst, then you can’t have me at my best…  I’m not trying to be difficult, I’m…” Rick’s voice cracked, and his trembling hands were pinching the bridge of his nose.  “If I had fought a little harder for Lori… If I had worked harder with our marriage, I’d still have my best friend. And now I’ve lost them both, and-”  His breath hitched in his throat, the sound of it making Daryl’s heart just ache.  Rick held his fist to his mouth, swallowing hard.

Daryl couldn’t take it watching Rick fall apart in front of him, so he closed the distance between them wrapping his arms around him.  Pulling him in close, and cradling the back of his head in his hand, holding it to him.  “I ain’t trying to replace him, man.  Either of them.  What happened last night?  Ain’t gonna happen again.  We got you.  ‘chonne and I, we’ll do whatever it takes.”

Slowly, Rick’s arms came down to wrap around Daryl’s waist.  “You sure?  I’m gonna be all kinds of needy, and-”

“Dude, I’m a needy bastard myself.  Let’s be whiney little bitches together.”

Rick huffed out a laugh, Daryl could feel the edges of Rick’s cheeks peaking up in a small smile.

“But first… you need a shower, Officer Friendly.  You stink.”

“Hey!” Rick protested, “Was that necessary?”

“Have you smelled yourself?  A shower is highly necessary.  Come on, girlfriend.  I’ll even wash your hair for you.”

Rick snorted through his tears, wiping them away as the mood lightened, “Ain’t yer girlfriend, bitch.”

“Don’t get sassy with me, or the only hair I’m washing is the hair on your head.”

Rick’s mouth gaped, but Michonne beat him to the response.  “So I see you two girls have kissed and made up?” she asked with a wry smile.

“Ain’t gotten to the kissin’ part yet, but we’ll get there soon enough.” Daryl grinned, patting Rick on the ass.  “First things first, we’re gonna give him a thorough scrubbing.  Then, we’re gonna have some coffee or breakfast.  And after that,” Daryl rubbed his hands over Rick’s back and pulled him close again as his face morphed from teasing grins to an air of solemnity,”... and after that, we’ll go see about that baby and your girl at the hospital.”

Rick looked over Daryl’s shoulder at Michonne, who stared back at him from her doorway.  “We’re in this together,” she promised.  

“But Daryl, what about work?” Rick asked. “And Michonne, you got a job… I can’t have you both screwing up your lives on account of me.”

“It’s one day, RIck,” Michonne explained.  “It’s not gonna hurt.  And besides, this is pretty important.”

“And I already talked to my client.  Came up with a reasonable solution to my fuck up, he lost his wife recently to cancer, so he sends his sympathies and gave me an extension.  We’re good to go.”

“Okay?” Michonne smiled at him,  “I’ll go down and get the coffee going, you two get yourselves cleaned up and then we can head out.”

 

* * *

 

Rick brushed his teeth, while Daryl collected the towels and got the shower running.  “I’ll help you haul the bags back up to yer room when we get back later, or whenever.”

“I can do it, no trouble really.”

“Nah, was my fault.  I can manage.  Yer stuff belongs here.  Was thinking about yer boy, and the baby last night when I wasn’t sleeping.  This place has an unfinished attic.  Pretty sizable, practically a third floor.  Wouldn’t be nothing to slap up some sheetrock and paint.  I got a few favors I can call in with my construction guy and a plumber I know, put in a small bathroom.  Maybe a kitchenette.  Be like your own small apartment.  Could fit a couple bedrooms, living area…  It could work.”

“Yeah, maybe…” Rick frowned, he wasn’t ready to start thinking about the future.  He just needed to make it through the next few hours, and hear what the doctors had to say.  And then Carl… Carl was the next worry.  

Daryl caught the distressed look on Rick’s face, and quickly countered, “But we can talk about that later, after we know more-”

“I can’t do anything until after I talk to Carl.  I should have talked to him last night, I shoulda-”

“Mm-mm,” Daryl frowned, “You weren’t in no position to talk with him last night.  And besides… he’ll need his Dad to be strong for him.  My pop, he fell to shit after mom died.  He didn’t do anything to make us think that things would be okay.  Didn’t do nothing to try and help us to understand, or get past it.  Fucked us up in more ways than one.”

Rick hummed, “You turned out okay in the end, though…”

“Yeah, but not handling it right can do more damage.  Let’s just wait and see what the good doctors say, and go from there.  Shower’s ready.”

Rick hung back, hesitating.  

“Hey,” Daryl admonished, “We ain’t gotta do nothing.  I’ll give ya a nice scalp massage, rub yer shoulders.  Just gonna take care of my friend, waist up, whatever you need.”

Rick chuckled, “Thanks Dare…”

But of course, the feel of Daryl’s fingers expertly massaging into Rick’s scalp led to sensual moans emitting from Rick’s mouth.  The sound going straight to Daryl’s dick, and making it stand proudly at attention.  He bumped Rick’s ass cheeks more than once with his happy member, by accident of course, which only served to awaken some of Rick’s nerve endings.  

Soon it was a furious mash of lips on lips, a dance of tongues, and each thrusting into the other’s hands.  Panting heavily, and gasping as each other’s free hands explored the other’s bodies.  Nails raked down backs, and thumbs rubbed over nipples.  Gasps, and groans, followed by guttural cries as they both reached their peaks in near unison, collapsing against one another letting the water run over their bodies until their breathing returned to normal.

Rick placed a tender, succulent kiss to Daryl’s lips with whispers of thanks before hopping out to towel off.  Daryl stood a few moments longer beneath the spray, sending up a silent prayer that he not fuck things up with Rick again, and that Rick might receive the strength he needed to make it through what would possibly be the hardest day of his life.

 

* * *

 

Daryl and Michonne flanked Rick as they walked down the hall to Lori’s hospital room.  A phone call made just prior to their departure revealed that the doctor was making his morning rounds, and would be available afterwards to discuss the condition of Lori, and the baby.  

Rick paused just before her doorway, and turned around to face Daryl and Michonne.  “I don’t think I can do this… I mean, I’m a cop. I’m trained to handle worse situations than this, but… I can’t do this.”

Michonne shook her head, and reached up to cup his cheek.  “Honey, THIS is family.  This is the worst it’s ever going to get.  No amount of training will ever make this better, or easier to 'handle.'  You don’t have to go in there.  But if I know you… You’ll regret it if you don’t.  Would you like it if I looked in and described what I see?”

Rick let out the breath he had been holding, and gave her a tearful nod.  She gave his hand a firm squeeze, and stood in the doorway.  Daryl stood with his arm wrapped gently around Rick, his hand resting at his waist, ready to support the man in any way he might need.  

“She’s beautiful, Rick,” Michonne smiled.  “They pulled her hair to one side, it’s in a long braid.  There are monitors showing her blood pressure, pulse, oxygen levels.  She has a couple IV drips going, probably saline, medications to keep her calm and sedated, probably steroids for the baby.  She is intubated, there’s a ventilator doing the breathing for her, so that her body can rest.  And there’s a few electrodes on her head, and on her chest.  She just looks like she’s sleeping, lying propped on her side.  She looks peaceful.”

Michonne stepped forward to take both Rick’s hands in her own, to lead him through the doorway and into the room.  He gasped when he saw Lori, his head cocking to the side.  The blinds were open, casting the room and her in an angelic glow with the bold morning light.  His hand trembled as he raised it to his mouth.  He took a few shaky steps closer, Daryl scooted around him, pulling a chair up to the bed, and guiding Rick down onto it.  “I’ll leave the two of you alone, see if I can flag down the doc-”

Rick swallowed hard and shook his head, “No.”  His voice but a whisper, “No, I’m going to need you here.  Michonne’s right, she’s beautiful.  Those big doe eyes… I know I’m never going to see them again.  She’s too peaceful…” He looked her up and down.  “It ain’t right.  She’s already gone…”  He whimpered into the hand over his mouth, and reached out with the other to latch onto Lori’s hand.  The fingers not responding to his touch, limp within his own.

“Rick, let’s not lose hope-”

“I know my wife, Daryl.  I can feel it.  I ain’t wrong.  Sure as hell wish I was, but…. Oh….”

Daryl watched helplessly as the tears spilled from Rick’s eyes, he leaned into Lori’s hand, and kissed her palm.  Gently running his finger tips over her cheekbones, pushing a tendril of wavy hair from her face.  “I’m so sorry, darlin’… “  Rick sniffled, “This was not supposed to be the way you go out.  Supposed to happen when you’re… old and gray.  Need to watch your grandchildren from your rocking chair as they open presents under the tree at Christmas… Be able to watch the expression on Carl’s face as he sees his bride for the first time.  To feel the excitement in the pit of your stomach when he tells you there’s grandbabies on the way.  And your baby?  If it’s a girl?  Who’s gonna button up her wedding dress on her wedding day?  We’re supposed to walk her down the aisle, together.  One of us on either side of her.  And Shane, he… he’s supposed to be here to experience this with us all along the way…

”I would have gotten past it all.  I would have. We could have been civil again, maybe friends.  I just… I needed time, is all.  Time.  Now it looks like our time ran out on us…”  Rick kissed Lori’s hand once more before laying his forehead against it.  “I am going to miss you… “

Michonne intertwined her fingers with Daryl’s, and leaned her head into his shoulder wiping the tears as they escaped her own eyes.  Daryl was biting his bottom lip hard, staring out the window willing his own tears not to spill over.  Rick’s love for Lori was clear, even despite her betrayal, he still cared very deeply.  Lori and Rick had been together for over half of their lifetime.  Two decades.  It was hardly the greatest love story of all time, but there was love.

He sensed someone else had entered the room, and cleared his throat to get Rick’s attention.  He looked up to see the doctor had entered the room, along with a nurse.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were there,” Rick apologized.

The doctor waved it off, “I don’t interrupt when family is talking to my patients.  Communication is a necessary part of acceptance, of going through the motions.  It sounds like you know a little bit of what’s going on?”

Rick nodded, “I’d like to know more.  If you have any information?”

“I’m Dr. Horvath, by the way, “ he reached out and shook Rick’s hand.  “I’m Lori’s OB, I wasn’t on duty yesterday, but I’ve been updated and have gone over her chart.  She’s seen a lot of my Tara here, she’s one of our nurses.  Works with me both here and at the practice.  She’s invaluable, you can seek either her or I out if you have any questions at all.

“I did talk with Lori over the phone yesterday shortly after she was admitted.  She made me aware of… your situation.  That you would be the one to handle things?  Is that correct?”

Rick grimaced, but nodded.  Thankful for both the vagueness, but also the understanding and lack of judgment.  “Yes, I had a chat with her just before things went south.  Agreed to do whatever was necessary.”

“Are you aware of any arrangements Lori may have made otherwise?  Living wills and such things like that?”

Rick frowned, rubbing his fingers over the lines of his forehead, thinking hard.  “Unless you have something more recent on file for her, whatever applied when she had our son Carl… that’s what she would want now.  Is that what we’re discussing?  Things like pulling the plug and…”

Dr. Horvath nodded, “Yes.  We tell all our high risk pregnancy patients that it’s highly recommended to have something in place in case the inevitable happens.  Save the mother or save the baby, DNR’s, living wills, that type of thing.  In Lori’s situation, she has agreed that life sustaining measures only be maintained until the baby either is ready to be born, or passes away.  At 23 weeks gestation, this child is not ready to make its appearance.  We’re going to make sure it gets the necessary medicines for lung development, in case things move along quicker than we would like.  This hospital has a state of the art neonatal intensive care unit.  Our staff is some of the best in the world, they are both in the very best of hands.”

“What about her brain function?”

“Your suspicion was right, I heard you talking to her.  I don’t interrupt, those moments are precious.  But you were right.  She is now in a permanent vegetative state.  Some of the risks of placenta previa, which was what made her pregnancy so high risk,  are hemorrhaging, blood clots, heart attack, even stroke.  Lori had a massive stroke, and is currently still bleeding within her brain.  This is not something that she will recover from.  Too many clots, the damage is too widespread...  However, we have a good chance of being able to maintain her body so that your little girl has a better chance at making it out of the womb.”

Rick’s head snapped up, “Little girl?”

“You didn’t know?”

Rick shook his head, “No… Lori and I, we didn’t talk much… Not about the baby, because it isn’t-”

“Uh-uh, don’t say it,” Dr. Horvath waggled a finger at Rick.  “A father is more than just a sperm donor.  And you’ve done more for that little girl, than that sorry miserable excuse for a-” he cleared his throat, “Forgive me.  You’ve been handed a shit storm on a silver platter, if you’ll excuse my French.  You’re a good man, Rick Grimes, to be sitting there on that chair willing to take this on.  And I see you’ve brought your support system.” He gestured to Michonne and Daryl, smiling.  “You’re going to need help.  You are.  Don’t be afraid to ask for it.

“And you two,” he pointed to Daryl and Michonne, “Give this man lots of hugs.  Hugs are healing.  They’re good for you.  Help combat depression, bring down blood pressure, there’s lots of good things to be said about hugs.”

Rick gave a half smile up at Daryl and Michonne, “He’s right, you know…”

“We got your back, babe.  You already know how I feel about hugs,” Michonne whispered, as she rubbed a hand over his back.

“Alright, I’ll leave you to your visit.  You’re welcome to visit her, day or night.  Bring your son along sometime too, soon.  Let him have a chance to say goodbye while she’s still here.  It’ll make things easier in the long run, I promise.  And talk to the baby!  It seems silly, but babies remember voices.  Read her some stories, tell her about her mom, just talk to her.  Don’t hesitate to ask questions either, we’re here to help you.”  He shook Rick’s hand again, and was out the door to attend to his other patients.  Tara hung back, pulling a card from her pocket and writing something on the back of it.  

“My name is Tara, I’m giving you my personal cell phone number.  Lori and I got to be good friends, we hung out a few times.  I’ll make sure she is taken care of here.  Contact me anytime.  And if that douche tries to make a return, let me know so I can go kick him in the balls.”

Rick nodded as he took the card from her, smirking at the dig at Shane.  “Thank you, Tara…”

“I saw her yesterday, just before… She was happy, Rick.  I mean, not that Shane left.  But that you’re here picking up the pieces.  Oh!” she pulled a small envelope from her back pocket, “She wrote a note for Carl.  Please be sure to read it to him.”

Rick’s throat felt thick with the lump that was quickly reforming.  He nodded his thanks, and held the envelope to his chest.  Michonne followed Tara out of the room leaving just Daryl and Rick.  Daryl kept an eye on his friend, but tried to distract himself from seeing all the wires, the IV’s, the screens with their various bits of data… It reminded him so much of the night he said goodbye to Merle.  Only Rick, he did have time.  Lori may have been gone, but he would have the time to sit and grieve.  To hold her hand, feel it’s warmth, kiss it’s wrinkles, callouses, and imperfections.  Daryl didn’t get that opportunity.  He felt a faint pang of jealousy.  Maybe Merle’s passing, the way it went down, was better.  Like ripping off the bandaid.  

He pulled a chair over to sit near Rick.  Close enough for Rick to know he was present, but far enough to offer the man a modicum of privacy.  Rick sat wide-eyed and unmoving, his eyes wet with tears that threatened to spill over, but held their own.  Eventually he rested his elbows on his knees, raking his hands through his hair and resting them on the back of his neck as he stared at the floor.  Daryl watched in awe as the man seemed to build himself up.  Like he had found that inner strength that he so desperately needed. He cocked his head from side to side, cracking the joints, stretching his arms out and flexing them back to cross his chest.  A few deep breaths later, Rick sat himself up straight, cocking his head again as he gave Lori one final look before turning to Daryl.

“I need to go talk to my son.  I need to tell him his mother is gone…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's next? Rick talks with Carl, and reads Lori's note to him. Michonne, Daryl, and Carol are there to help hold the Grimes family together.
> 
> Writers always enjoy receiving comments, it fuels the fire and inspires those new chapters to arrive more quickly. So whether you comment here or on another writer's story, do know that it is appreciated and motivating! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick breaks the news to Carl, and later seeks comfort from Daryl and Michonne.

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose as he knocked on Carol’s door, once again flanked by both Michonne and Daryl.  He leaned heavily against the door jamb, the weight of what he had to say to his only son dragging him down.  Carol answered the door after a few moments.  Rick made no movement, other than a deep heavy sigh.  Carol looked to Michonne, and Daryl, a small hopeful smile on her face faltering into a look of deep concern at the somber faces that greeted her.  Daryl avoided her eyes, from that alone she knew something was gravely wrong.

Placing her hand gently on Rick’s arm, she dipped down trying to catch his eye.  “Rick?”  Wet red rimmed eyes peered back at her, and he shook his head, his face crumbling into an anguished grimace.  “Oh…” her voice caught in her throat, and she pulled him in for a quick hug.  “Oh, honey…. What happened?”

“I need...,” his voice croaked.  “I need Carl.”

“He’s in the backyard playing with the dogs, want me to come with you?”

Rick shook his head.  “No, I need to do this alone,” he offered her a small smile, clasping her shoulder and giving it a squeeze.  Her eyes followed him, brimming with tears, as he made his way through and out the back door to where Carl was tossing a tennis ball for Carol’s two dogs.  

“Come inside, you two.  Fill me in, if you can?”  She led the way, and the three stood at her dining room windows watching as Rick walked up to Carl, and got down on one knee to get eye to eye with Carl.  The boy’s excited features giving way to confusion as Rick’s mouth soundlessly moved, sharing the news.  Rick cupped Carl’s cheek with one hand, and held Carl’s hand with the other.  Carl’s lower lip and chin began to quiver, and he shook his head furiously, wordless “no, no, NO!” leaving his mouth, before he collapsed into Rick’s arms.  The two of them clinging to each other, quaking with their sobs.

It was Michonne who finally spoke, “She stroked out, they’re keeping her on life support until the baby is ready to be born.”

Carol began to cry, and Daryl quickly pulled her into his arms.  “Ain’t nothing that could be done, one of them things that just happens, ya know…” he offered.  “She’s in good hands though, for now.”

Carol nodded, sniffling against his chest.  “And poor Rick, having to go through this alone.  Shane’s gone, he quit the other morning.  Did you know? I arranged all the termination paperwork, no forwarding address, just a PO Box.  The two of them, they were practically joined at the hip.  Even with everything that has happened, the affair… They would need each other, they would have found a way…”

“Then we’ll just have to make up for it then, huh?” Daryl bristled, trying to keep his voice calm.   He may not have known what it was like to have a lifelong best friend, one you called ‘brother,’ but he had an idea of what Shane had meant to Rick.  Carol was right, if only Shane had stuck around…

The three watched as the two remaining Grimes family members slowly pulled themselves together.  Both standing now, wiping at their eyes.  Rick pulled an envelope from his back pocket, and handed it to Carl.  It was the letter from his mom.  

 

* * *

 

“I was at the hospital this morning.  Tara? You know her?” Rick asked.

Carl sniffled, but nodded.  “Heard mom talking to her on the phone pretty often lately.”

“She said Mom wanted to be sure you got this.  You don’t have to read it now.  Read it when you’re ready.”

Carl ran his fingers tenderly over the envelope.

“Or, I can read it to you?”

Carl nodded.

“Ok,” he gestured to the nearby bench beneath a willow tree.  They sat down, Carol’s two dogs following them.  One lay by Rick’s feet, the other put his head in Carl’s lap seeking some affection.  Carl absentmindedly stroked the animal’s head while Rick opened the envelope with trembling hands.  He paused before sliding the letter from the envelope, “I… I can’t.  Let me get Carol.”

Rick looked toward the house, seeing his three friends in the window.  “Carol,” he whimpered.  He waved for her to come over, running the backside of his hand over his forehead at the beads of sweat that had formed there.  Daryl and MIchonne remained in the doorway, and Carol took a seat on the bench next to Carl.  She took the letter from Rick’s hands, allowing the man the chance to wrap his arms around Carl and hold him tight.

Carol’s voice quavered as she spoke,

_“My dearest Carl, Baby, I don’t want you to be scared, okay?  I’m sorry I’m not here to hug you and hold you right now.  You take care of your daddy for me, all right?  He’s going to need it.  And your little sister.  You take care of her.  You’re going to be fine.  You’re going to beat this world, I know you will. You are smart, and you are strong, and you are so brave.  And I love you.  You gotta do what’s right, baby.  You promise me you’ll always do what’s right.  It’s so easy to do the wrong thing in this world.  So don’t. So if it feels wrong, don’t do it, alright?  If it feels easy, don’t do it.  Don’t let this world spoil you.  You’re so good.  You’re my sweet boy.  The best thing I ever did!  I love you, I love you, you’re my sweet sweet boy.  I love you, always.  Mom.”_

Rick rocked a sobbing Carl in his arms, and Carol wiped away Rick’s tears with a tissue.  Her own eyes filled to the brim.  She soon left them alone to console each other, wiping at her eyes as she stepped back toward the house.  Daryl put his arm around her, and kissed her on the top of the head.  Closing his eyes and holding her close.  He could offer no words of comfort, just the solace that can be found in simple human touch.

A short while later, Carl and Rick made their way into the house.  They found Carol, Daryl, and Michonne seated in the living room.  Each lost in contemplative thought.  “Carol,” Rick’s voice had that pained tone that went along with experiencing grief, “Thank you for all your help, watching Carl.  I’ll bring him home with me tonight, but are you still free to watch him, when our shifts don’t coincide.”

“Absolutely, Rick.  You don’t even have to ask.”

“We can help out with that too,” Michonne added.  

“Dad?” Carl looked up at Rick.  “Can I stay here tonight?”

“Carl, don’t you want to be with your Dad tonight?” asked Carol.  Her voice hesitant, filled with concern that Carl should be with his own Dad to share their grief.

Carl looked from her back to Rick, “I don’t want to go home.  It reminds me too much of Mom…” and his face began to crumple.

“Hey... Carl.  I’d take you back to Daryl’s.  I can’t go to Mom’s just yet either.”

“I don’t want to go there either.  Please?” he begged.

Rick was at a loss for words, he didn’t want to push Carl.  Nor did he understand Carl’s insistence on not going back to Daryl’s house with him.

“I’ll be more comfortable here.  Please, Dad?”

Rick looked to Carol unsure of what to do, but she nodded her assent.

“We’ll just wait outside for you,” Daryl took Michonne by the hand and the two ducked outside.

“Why don’t you want to come with me back to Dary’s?  It’s where I live now,” Rick asked, seating himself next to Carl on the couch.  He could feel the unease rolling off his body.

“I don’t know them…”  Carl wrung his hands in his lap, “Not well anyway.”

“But you’ve spent time with them.  You know they’re okay, right?”

Carl turned away from Rick, not comfortable taking the discussion any further.  “Please, Dad… I’m happy here with Carol.  Let me stay with Carol.”

“Rick, really.  It’s okay.  I’ve got tomorrow off.  We’ve got your cell number, I’ll have him give you a call tonight before bed so you can talk some more.”  She tapped the underside of Carl’s chin, getting his attention.  “You’re welcome to stay, Carl.  But you and your Dad, you’re going to need each other.  You’ll call him later tonight.  That’s the price of admission.  We can order take-out, make giant ice cream sundaes, stay up late watching movies…. But you belong to your Dad.”

Carl only nodded, and then threw his arms around Rick’s waist burying his face in his shirt.  Rick leaned down to kiss his son on the head, tousling his hair.  “I really wish you would come with me, but it’s okay if you need some time too.  Maybe tomorrow we can go see Mom?  The doctor says it’s a good idea if we talk to the baby, read her stories…”

“Maybe…” Carl looked up at Rick.  “Can I go now Dad?  I just wanna be alone for a little while.”

Rick kissed his forehead, and released him back to the attention of the dogs.  Carol held her arms out to Rick, kissing his cheek as she went to squeeze him tight.  

“Don’t worry about him.  You’re a good Dad.  It’s been a shock to us all, he just needs to process… How about you, you doin’ okay?”

Rick shook his head, avoiding her gaze.  She saw his Adam’s Apple bob in his throat, and held him closer.  “I’ll notify the Captain, let him know you need a few days.  If you need me to handle anything else, don’t hesitate to ask.  Okay?  Go ahead, go be with your friends.  I’ll tend to Carl.”

“Thank you,” he kissed her cheek, and was out the door.  He fell helplessly into Daryl and Michonne’s arms, they had been awaiting outside on the front porch.

“It’s okay, Rick.  We got you,” Michonne promised.

“Come on, buddy.  Let’s get you home.”

Rick settled himself in the back seat, his head falling back onto the headrest while Michonne drove them all back to Daryl’s place.  The hardest battle now over.  Telling Carl that his mother was gone was the most painful experience of his life.  Adding to it, the confusion of her being ‘gone’ but not really gone, yet.

It was Daryl’s gentle hand on his shoulder that captured his attention and let him know they had arrived back home.  He held Rick’s arm, helping him out of the car and pulling him into his arms.  “What can I do?  Hold you?  Leave you alone to cry?  Get you you drunk and feed you?  Fuck you senseless until you don’t even know your own name?”

Rick scoffed.  Daryl waited for further response, but he got none.  “I was only joking about the last one, but… I could give it a good honest try, if you think it might help.”

“I appreciate the thought, but my dick ain’t exactly working right now.  I just need... “ Rick’s face fell blank.  He didn’t know what he needed.  He didn’t know what would make the hurt go away.  All he could do was simply work on remembering what it felt like to breathe.

“S’okay, man.  You been through the wringer.  I’d do anything to take the pain away.”

Rick pulled away, patting Daryl gently on the chest.  “It hurts… You have no idea how bad,” Rick’s voice cracked.  “All I wanted was for Carl to come home with me, and…”

“Want me to go get ‘im?  I’ll drag him kicking and screaming back here if I have to?” Daryl spoke in earnest, he had no problem tending to Rick’s needs.  He would see it through if it came down to that.

Rick shook his head, wiping a hand under his nose.  His hand fisted in Dary’s shirt, “I can’t breathe here.  I can’t.”  He backed away from Daryl, “I need a moment… I need to breathe.”  His hand raked at the back of his head as he walked away.  Far out into the open field.  Daryl watched as he eventually dropped to his knees, leaning back on his heels.  Rick needed time.  To be alone, to process the overwhelming events of the past few days.  While it made Daryl’s heart ache that there was nothing he could do for his friend, he found peace in knowing that Rick wasn’t entirely alone.  He had them to help him along the way.

 

* * *

 

Hours later a very disheveled Rick stumbled up the steps onto the porch.  His face puffy and swollen.  He sat down next to Daryl on the porch swing facing away from him, pulling Daryl’s arms around him so they were practically spooning.  Daryl pulled him back gently against his chest, letting Rick’s head fall back against the pillow of his arm.  He kissed Rick’s neck, that tender spot just below and behind his ear, and nuzzled into the space between his shoulder and neck.  

“What did you mean, this morning?  When you said you wanna be with me?” Rick asked.  Daryl paused his tender assault on Rick’s shoulder, resting his chin there instead. “Did you mean, like in friendship?  Or are you looking for something more?”

“To be perfectly honest… something more.  But your friendship would mean more to me than anything,” Daryl replied.

“I don’t think I’d be any good, at a relationship right now.  Not with everything that’s happened.  Not with Lori…”  

“I wasn’t asking for us to get into anything,” Daryl insisted.  “Just if it came down to that, I wouldn’t refuse.”

“But wouldn’t it be like a rebound thing?”  Rick shifted in his seat to be able to look Daryl in the eye as they spoke.

“Nah, I don’t believe that shit.  You said yourself you and Lori hadn’t had the best of relationships in quite some time.  It’d be one thing if this were a tawdry affair.  But it ain’t.  We’re just friends.  If something more grows from it, that’d be great.  But an epic bromance would be fine by me too.”

“Bromance? Seriously?” Rick scoffed.

“What? It’s a thing!  Epic platonic gay straight friendships exist.  ‘course I can’t say for sure that you’re ‘straight,’ anymore, but…”

“I don’t like labels.  Labels are stupid.  And confusing.  Heterosexual, homosexual, asexual, bisexual, pansexual, demisexual-”

“Are you even speaking English?”

Rick turned so he was directly facing Daryl, “I’ve been reading.  The internet is a highly education if not completely horrifying place.  I’m just trying to figure myself out.”

“How about I make it easy for you.  5 words.  Easy peasy.”

“That’s two words.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Daryl deadpanned.  “5 words to change your life are, Do What Makes You Happy.”

“And you’re hoping the Do part is with you, am I right?” Rick’s mouth turned up in a gentle smirk.

Daryl leaned down to continue his assault on the bare skin peeking out from Rick’s collar.  Open mouthed kisses, running his tongue up Rick’s neck, and sucking his earlobe into his mouth whilst simultaneously sliding a hand underneath Rick’s shirt and rubbing his hand through the hair of Rick’s chest.

“Does that answer your question?”

Rick leaned his head against Daryl’s shoulder.  “I’m not sure.  It might take a little more convincing.”

Daryl grinned, taking his arm that served as a pillow, and thrust it into Rick’s shirt tousling the chest hair, fingertips grazing over a nipple.  The other hand went further south, unbuckling Rick’s belt, letting loose the button, and unzipping it.  His hand dipping down beneath the waistband of his underwear, fingers raking through the curls, and going further to cup the man’s balls, massaging them gently.  Rick gasped, turning toward Daryl, his free hand pulling Daryl’s head toward his own, capturing his mouth with kisses, and thrusting his tongue deep into his mouth.

Daryl’s assault of Rick’s nethers continued, moving up to grasp Rick’s rapidly hardening dick.  Rick broke the kiss long enough to gasp for air, Daryl’s touch igniting that familiar fire within.  The need to be loved, to be touched, to be cared for.

“Ahem,” Michonne cleared her throat.  Daryl pulled his hand from Rick’s pants, and they parted from their heated kiss.  “I was going to ask what you wanted for dinner, but… looks like y’all got that figured out already.”

Rick looked at Daryl, his eyes pleading and dark with want.  Daryl nodded.  

“Care to join us?” Rick asked.  “Please?” his voice nearly a whimper.  “I need you.  I need you both.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter starts off with a bang, pun totally intended. :) Michonne and Daryl will do there best to "distract" Rick for a short while, make him forget reality. After that? Hmm.... I haven't gotten quite that far. But we need some light and love for dear Rick. And if Michonne is getting frisky with Daryl and Rick, what does that say about her budding relationship with Sean? I promise, the brunt of the character torture is over with. There may be some conflict coming up, but no more character deaths. Does that sound good? Good. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rixonne stuff and thangs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. It has been how long? 20 months since I last updated this fic... So, what have I been up to? Shortly after posting the last chapter, I became pregnant. 9 months later I had a baby. And here we are nearly a year after his birth and the guilt of letting this story go unfinished has finally gotten to me. I found this chapter waiting in my Docs and I'm not exactly sure why I didn't post it so long ago. Maybe it's the logistics of a certain sex scene, which going back and rereading it now left me giggling. You may need to use your imagination a little, as the actual physics of it might be... a bit much?
> 
> I'd like to think my writing has come a long way since I started this fic, but that's really up to the judgment of you readers. All but the last paragraph or so was written in the fall of 2015. I will do my best to get this story going again, and update on a more regular basis. Any thoughts on where you would like to see it go?

Rick reached a hand out for her, which she took in her own, and leaned down to kiss him on the lips.  There was nothing quite like Michonne’s lips.  They were soft, but so full and so plump, ‘like buttah’ running through Rick’s mind.  She held his face in her hands as she let their tongues dance and mingle.  The wet sucking sounds of their kisses sending sparks straight to Rick’s dick, he was near thrusting in Daryl’s hand again.  Daryl groaned, “God… sounds like you’re sucking cock.  Fuck…”

Michonne grinned.  “So how’s this going down, boys?”  

“Rick, you feeling brave?  Wanna try something new?” asked Daryl, his eyes alight with dark need.  His fingers danced over the rise of Rick’s crotch, reminding his cock that his hand was still there, ready and willing to touch him.

“Uh,” suddenly unsure, ceasing the slight undulating of his hips against Daryl’s hand.  “What did you have in mind?” 

“It’s more about you, what you’re comfortable with.  But I’m thinking I’d love for you to take my ass, and MIchonne to sit on my face.  But that seems kinda selfish, so…”  Daryl couldn’t stop the smirk that graced his face, a slight flush to his cheeks.

“We could still make out, “Michonne offered to Rick.  “I’ll give you full access...  And if Dare-bear doesn’t do it for me with his mouth, I’ll ride his cock and squeeze your ass cheeks so hard-”

“Fuck, stop!”  Rick stopped his thrusting against Daryl's hands which had resumed at the sultry sounds of her voice describing what she’d allow. “Shit, that sounds so hot… Let’s do that.  Yes.  I’m game!”

Daryl’s face lit up in a grin, and he pulled Rick’s face in for a kiss while Michonne pulled on Rick’s arm trying to pull them away and upstairs to the bedroom.  Just outside the door, Rick stopped in his tracks.  “Wait… what about Sean?  Michonne, this ain’t right…”

“Mmm, baby,” Michonne shook her head. “Tonight it’s about you.  Doing something special for a friend.  Sean and I are friends.  We’ve gone out on one date, but we were friends first.  Normally I wouldn’t do this, I focus my attention on one ‘relationship’ at a time, but your situation is the exception.  It’s one night, let’s just focus on each other… take a break from reality for a little while?”

Daryl came up behind Rick, reaching around him he slowly unbuttoned Rick’s shirt, pulling it off his shoulders and pushing it down off his arms and onto the floor.  Wrapping his arms around Rick, he pulled him against his chest, rubbing his hands over the sparse hair that covered Rick’s chest and abdomen.  Fingers danced over his nipples, while Daryl kissed that sensitive spot behind Rick’s ear, lapping at the ear lobe.  He let a hand slide down, down to Rick’s pants, and slipped inside Rick’s underwear to grasp his still hardened cock.  Rick gasped, and groaned, leaning back against Daryl.  Michonne, pulled her shirt from over her head, and stepping forward, took Rick’s hand in hers, and placed it to her breast.  His head shot up from it’s rest against Daryl’s shoulder, and he looked down at the perfect mound and rolled her nipple between his fingers.  Her head tipped back with a gasp, and a groan, she smiled at him.  She pulled his other hand forward to her waistband, giving him a subtle hint as her eyes burned into him with desire.

He nimbly undid the button of her jeans, and slid a hand down into her panties, past the soft mound of curls and into the warm slick of her folds.  He was not thrusting hard into Daryl’s hands, and Michonne matched his pants and gasps as he ran his fingers over her clit and slid one finger, and then two within her.  Thrusting his hand in and out of her in time with Daryl’s fist over his own straining cock.

Her hips writhed against his hand, as she held his face, kissing him deeply.  Their tongues dancing together, and Rick’s free hand pulled her closer.  With little room left for Daryl’s hand, he withdrew it, letting Rick rock against Michonne’s hip as he continued to finger her deeply.  While the two went at it, he pulled off his own clothes, and moved to prepare the bed.  He groaned as his aching cock grazed the bed as he leaned over to adjust the pillows and pull back the covers.

He propped himself up against the headboard, with a bottle of lube and condoms within arms reach.  He slowly began to stroke his cock as he watched Rick and MIchonne.  Michonne’s breath coming in shaky gasps, she was near.  He watched as the muscles of her back trembled and shook as she neared her climax.  Rick leaned down to suck a nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over it roughly as he squeezed the other with his free hand.  Michonne’s nails clutched Rick’s back, and with a shudder and a cry, she came. Rick held his palm firm against her clit as she rocked through her orgasm against his hand.  Rick caught sight of Daryl on the bed, knees up and legs spread, fisting his hand over his own cock, his face and neck flush with desire and need.

“Could watch y’all do that all night, but… kinda feeling a little lonely over here,” he smiled.  

Michonne stepped away from Rick, kissing him before sliding her wet panties and jeans down off her body.  “Let me help you with that, baby.”  She lay down beside him, rubbing her breasts against him, and gently fondling his balls.  

“You still game for a new experiences, Grimes?” asked Daryl.

Rick nodded, he looked down as his cock twitched.  Primed and ready.  

“Want me to help?” Michonne asked, looking to Daryl.

“Takes some prep,” Daryl explained to Rick. “Lube, fingers, some stretching….”

Rick nodded again, “What do I do?”

“Touch me.  However you want.  Michonne can get things started, or I can, or… you?  Let’s just go with the flow.”

Michonne silently put some lube on her own fingers as Rick took to Daryl’s other side, watching in fascination as she reached down and gently slid a finger into Daryl’s pink pucker.  Daryl grunted, and reached up to pull Rick down for a kiss.  “Just like a woman, needs a little warming up to get ready,” he groaned when Rick’s fingers wrapped them around his cock.  “Just go easy man, or I’ll be blowing my load too soon.”  Rick grinned, and looked back at Michonne who was now two fingers deep thrusting to her knuckles.  With a slight twist of her hand, Daryl nearly came up off the bed.  A long slew of violent cursing came forth from Daryl’s mouth, and Michonne grinned at Rick.  “There’s a special spot in you guys, when touched just so… you could make each other come without even touching each other’s dicks.”

Michonne slid a third finger in and Daryl began to writhe against her hand.  Daryl’s lips were once again on Rick’s, firm and unforgiving, his tongue thrusting into Rick’s mouth writhing against his.  Rick was thrusting against Daryl’s hips, the familiar heat coiling deep within his pelvis.  

“Rick,” Daryl’s voice broke.  “I need you, man…”  Rick nodded, looking to Michonne as she withdrew her fingers.  Rick slid on a condom as Daryl maneuvered himself into a better position for it all to go down.  Rick stood at the side of the bed, Daryl held his knees back giving Rick access.  

“Push in slow and easy, let me get used to yer size, and then you can fuck me any which way you want…”

Daryl moaned as the tip of Rick’s cock slid through his entrance, pausing once fully seated inside.  Rick’s head was thrown back, his eyes squeezed shut.  “Fuck!  Daryl… you’re so… God damn, I hope I last longer than two minutes.”

“Same here, man,” Daryl chuckled.  His smile soon turning to the perfect O as Rick slowly began to thrust inside Daryl.  Michonne smiled at both of them, lying beside Daryl again, this time with a knee raised and she fingered her own clit, giving Rick an eye full.  Rick grabbed Daryl’s hips, thrusting harder into the man.

“Michonne,” Daryl groaned.  “Fuck my cock, please!”  

“Don’t have to ask me twice!”  She slid a condom on Daryl’s twitching member.  She straddled Daryl, facing Rick.  “Going to need to hold onto you for this to work, you okay with that?”

Rick slowed his thrusting, and nodded.  Michonne held onto his shoulders, and bending at the knees she balanced on the balls of her feet on either side of Daryl’s hips.  It was tight, there wasn’t much room, but they would make it work.  She slid down onto Daryl’s cock, with one hand on Rick’s shoulder, she leaned back with the other against Daryl’s chest.  She rode Daryl’s cock, rocking her hips in something reminiscent of what you’d see on a night club dance floor.

Daryl cried out with every thrust, and Rick managed to free a hand long enough to graze it over Michonne’s clit.  “Ain’t gonna last long,” Rick gasped.  “Me either,” Michonne cried out.  “Fuck me harder, Grimes!” Daryl yelled. With the last bit of energy they could muster, hips thrusted, fingers pinched, rolled, and rubbed, and Daryl came first with a guttural yell.  Rick took Michonne’s mouth against his own as he came, and she finished off on top with Daryl’s hands  reaching around firm against her clit.  

Michonne’s arms were tight around Rick, they all stilled as they came down from their high.  Rick kissed Michonne’s neck and shoulder, eyes on Daryl who now lay with his head pillowed on the arms behind his head, smiling back up at him.  Rick pulled back from Michonne’s shoulder, kissing her again on the lips as his hands rubbed over her bare back.

He brushed a dreadlock away from her face, admiring the smooth sheen of her skin. Running his thumb over her cheekbone and down over her lips.  “Thank you,” he whispered, his eyes suddenly wet with gratitude.  Her eyes soon matching his.  “I needed to forget, even if just for a little while…”  He rested his forehead against hers, and she twisted gently to kiss him on the cheek.  “Do you need to cuddle?” she asked with a tender yet teasing smile.

Rick huffed, “I’m good, just… I’ll need hugs. And a lot of them… Thank you for being my friend.”  He pulled her snug back into his arms.

“I hate to break this up, but I’m about 10 seconds from a raging Charlie Horse if I don’t move,” she whispered.

“Oh!  I’m sorry!”  It was then he realized that she was still seated somewhat awkwardly on Daryl’s dick, and his was quickly softening inside Daryl’s body.  She gracefully dismounted, kissing him again before winking at Daryl and disappearing from the room.  Rick pulled out, and disposed of the used condom in the wastebasket, and then stood somewhat awkwardly in the room.  Not sure what to do next, suddenly feeling lost and a touch overwhelmed.  He scratched absentmindedly at his leg.

“You okay, man?” Daryl asked, breaking the silence. 

Rick nodded, then shook his head.  His brows furrowed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Too much too fast?”  Daryl moved off the bed to stand by Rick.  

“No,” Rick’s voice cracked.  “It was… that was great.  It was perfect.  Just coming down off that to reality, it…”  He shook his head again looking away from Daryl.

“It’s overwhelming.  Trust me, if I could fuck your pain away, I would.  But something tells me that ain’t healthy.”

Rick tried to smile, but it came off looking more like a grimace.

“It’s okay man, I still have my moments.  I forget for a second that Merle’s gone, and then it’s like a shot through the heart…  You ain’t gotta be strong here, it’s just us.”

“What am I supposed to do, Daryl?  What am I supposed to do now?  I got a son that doesn’t want to be here.  I can’t go home, I don’t want to go home.  I got a daughter on the way that definitely ain’t my daughter, a wife on life support, and I may end up having to bury them both.  I been abandoned by my best friend who fucked my wife.  Got no family to speak of, a job I have zero interest in going back to right now, and--”  Daryl placed a finger over Rick’s lips, stopping the onslaught of impassioned words.  

“Rick… Breathe.  In through your nose, hold it, and out through your mouth.  Do it again…. Okay, and one more time.”   Rick let out the last shaky breath, his eyes wet with tears again.  “First things first, let’s go get cleaned up.  Get some grub in that scrawny ass of yers, then I’m taking you to Carol’s.  Kid don’t want to come here, that’s fine.  I’ll take you to the kid.  Phone call simply won’t do.  Pack a bag, stay overnight there.  Then tomorrow, we are gonna get you some Sean Therapy.”

Rick rubbed a hand over his eyes, “Sean Therapy?” he asked.

“Yep, that smokin’ hot fucker ‘chonne is dating.  He helped her through rough time.  You need an outlet, something to focus on, help you get yourself feeling solid again.  He’s very zen.  You’ll like him.  I sure as hell do.  Beat off to the thought of him a time or two.”

Rick gave him a look. 

“What?  I speak the truth!  He’s a hard body, muscled in all the right places.  Moves like a cat.  Smooth fucker.  Shame he don’t swing both ways.”

“From what I hear, you turn to a puddle of incoherent goo when he’s around.”

“His fault the blood flow is diverted from my brain when he’s around,” Daryl smirked.  “I dare you not to get a hard on while you’re grappling on the mats.”

Rick rolled his eyes, “I’m going to hose off.”  His voice taking on an annoyed tone, he turned to leave the room but Daryl grabbed him by the wrist.  

“Talk to me,” Daryl’s voice taking on a much gentler tone.  “I didn’t mean to offend.  Take charge.  None of that.  Talk to me, Rick.”

“I don’t think I wanna talk right now.  I don’t wanna feel anything right now, I just want it all to stop.  I just… I wish I didn’t feel a damn thing.  In here,” he pointed to his head.  “And here,” he pointed to his heart.

Daryl nodded, bringing Rick’s hand to his mouth and kissing the inside of his wrist.  “Let me take care of you?” he lay down a series of light kisses going up the inside of Rick’s forearm to the inside of his elbow.  

“You ain’t gotta….”

“I want to.  And not just like this,”  he reached down to grasp Rick’s flaccid cock.  “Let me love you? Will you let me do that?”

“What if I can’t reciprocate?  What if I can’t give you everything that you give me?”  Rick closed his eyes leaning his head against Daryl’s forehead as his cock began to fill beneath Daryl’s hand.  

“Ain’t worryin’ about that right now.  You need time, is all,”  he leaned in kissing along Rick’s clavicle. “Little patience, little understanding…” he kissed up Rick’s neck and across the stubble of his jaw.  “One day at a time.”

Daryl pulled away long enough to meet Rick’s eyes, “Just let me love you?”

With a sad smile, Rick nodded, and let Daryl lead the way into the bathroom.  There, like before, he got the water going and grabbed the towels.  He took Rick’s face in both his hands, and kissed him tenderly.  Delicate kisses, slowly turning more passionate, heads tipped and tongues met.  Daryl’s hands ran up and down Rick’s body, squeezing his ass.  Hips rutted against hips, and things soon turned very heated.  Daryl pulled him into the shower, and they let the water run over them as they kissed each other thoroughly.  They lathered each other with soap, not missing a single inch of each other’s bodies, soaped cockes thrusting into each other’s hands the water slowly washing it away.  “Trust me?” asked Daryl.  Rick nodded between kisses.  Daryl reached a groping hand down behind Rick, his fingers grazing over Rick’s pucker.  The man gasped, but let Daryl continue.  With eyes on each other, Daryl slipped a finger inside, thrusting gently, watching Rick as the man’s eyes grew wide.

There was a shudder, and a gasp when Daryl slipped a second on inside.   “Okay?” Daryl mouthed.  Rick nodded, his eyes sparkled.  After several moments, Daryl slipped a third one inside, and Rick’s guttural groan had Daryl’s cock twitching.  Daryl dipped down to kiss along Rick’s chest, nibbling at his nipples, and using his free hand to fondle Rick’s balls.  Rick was at this point leaned against the wall of the shower, chest heaving with the sensation of Daryl’s fingers inside his body.  His hips began to rock back against Daryl’s hands, wanting more of the sensation of being filled.  Daryl’s hands left his balls for a moment, reaching outside the shower and onto the shelf.  He brought back a condom and a bottle of lube.  

“You want more?” Daryl asked cautiously.  “Yeah… I think I do.  How?”

“I’ll guide you… give me a minute…”  Daryl rinsed the soap from their bodies, then slid on the condom and a generous amount of lube. He lubed his fingers once more, and then prompted Rick to lift his leg up.  He held it up with one arm as he reached under with the other to make sure Rick’s aching hole was ready.  Rick’s groans and gasps at the feel of his fingers slipping past left Daryl practically biting Rick’s shoulder.  

He lined his cock up with Rick’s pucker, and slowly slid just the head of his erection.  Rick leaned into Daryl, gripping his shoulders tightly with his hands as the burning stretch turned to a more pleasurable sensation.  With several small short thrusts, Daryl soon drove his cock home.  With a growl in Rick’s throat, Daryl gave harder and longer thrust, changing the angle of his hips from time to time to try and hit Rick’s sweet spot.  Moments later he knew he found it as the man went unglued, and came spurting ropes of white between the two.  Hearing his cries sent Daryl over the edge, and they twitched and writhed together.

Daryl’s kisses brought Rick back around, earning him a grateful smile.  Rick’s arms wrapped around his waist, his head resting in the crook of Daryl’s neck for a moment before meeting his lips again.  “Let’s dry off and get something to eat.”

 

* * *

 

Rick and Daryl sauntered down the stairs together meeting Michonne in the kitchen.  She had some cornbread going in the oven and was starting to warm up some of Daryl’s leftover frozen venison stew.

“The cure for all that ails you,” he insisted.  “Nothing beats a cold beer, and hot venison stew.”  He reached into the fridge, pulling out a bottle and popped off the cap handing the bottle to Rick.  “I’ll leave you two to clean up this mess, I have to go meet up with Andrea and then Sean and I are going out for a run.”

Daryl and Rick looked at each other and back to Michonne, “He gonna be okay with what we just did today?” asked Daryl.  Michonne shrugged, “I’m not going to lie to the man, but my sex life isn't exactly a topic of conversation that appropriate at this stage of the game. He’s my friend.  Rick I’d love for you to meet him.”

“Daryl says he really helped you, seems to think I ought to meet up with him sometime.”

“I think that would be good for you.  Grappling with Sean, it’s... “

“A life altering, highly ‘moving’ experience, that I too hope to experience some day,” Daryl winked at Michonne.

“What he said, but minus the sexual innuendos.”  Michonne giggled, as she leaned in to hug Rick and kiss him on the cheek.  “Don’t listen to him.  I’ll bring Sean around sometime, you should see the effect he has on Daryl.  Blushing, sweats, think awkward teen romance.”

“Hey!”  scoffed Daryl, “Still a better love story than Twilight!”

Rick chuckled to himself as he sat down at the table with his beer and bowl of stew.  He let the steam coming off the meal to envelope his face, he closed his eyes allowing his body to soak up the warmth.  The stew itself was delicious, sinful moans escaped him with every spoonful.  Daryl eyed him from across the table with a raised brow.

 

“Good food,” Rick responded through a full mouth.  “Sorry…”

 

“Glad ya like it,” he smiled, taking a swallow from his beer.

 

Rick finished his bowl, and filled it once more.  It was nearing 7, closing in on Carl’s bedtime.  He would need to get to Carol’s soon before she locked up for the night.  Daryl was already one step ahead of him, grabbing his coat and bag and bringing it out to the truck.

 

“I can drive myself…” he called out.

 

“Nah, man.  I got it.  Ya want me to stay too, or-”

 

“I’d love to have ya, but…” He followed Daryl down to the truck after clearing his spot at the table.  “I’m not ready to answer questions from Carl just yet.  Nothing against you, I’m uh…”

 

“S’okay, Rick.  No harm, no foul.  This is new.  You got a lot on your plate.  It’s alright.”  Daryl reached out, patting Rick on the arm.  “Come on, lemme take ya to yer boy.”


End file.
